


Stolen Kitten

by Micky_bay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced brainwashing, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Psychic Violence, bride kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: Otabek is one of the Richest men in the Europe. Yuri was one of Russia's most prized dancers. when Otabek's mother begins to stick her nose in his love life it sets off a terrible chain of events in both of their lives. Family secrets are brought into the open and Otabek makes it his personal mission to fix it.But can he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental piece I have been working on and it is much darker then my usual stuff. THE WARNINGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON Y'ALL.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Altin Children from Eldest to Youngest**

**Otabek Musah Altin – Male- 27**

**Aibek Karim Altin- Male- 26**

**Rachman Nursulu Altin- Male- 23**

**Madi Nurai Altin- Female- 20**

**Raushan Tolganiai Altin- Female- 20**

**Kosim Jibek Altin- Male- 13**

**Zulfina Surym Altin- Female- 10**

There was a Kazakh saying Otabek heard alot while growing up. “Егер сіз жарыста жеңіске жетуді қаласаңыз, сізде алтын рахат болуы керек.” or in English. “If you wish to win a race, you must have the golden grace.”

He thought it was funny how his family name was in the middle of the phrase. He always found it interesting how his parents Akbota and Gauhar Altin were always invited to extravagant dinners with those who were rumored to be the most important people in the world. As he came of age, he noticed how politicians spent more time trying to butter up his parents than the actual President of Kazakhstan. It was odd to say the least, but as a youth he ignored it.

Otabek was never one for flashy lifestyles like some of his siblings were. Throughout his late teens he was described by tabloids as mysterious and stoic type, while Aibek took on a more Casanova type of front for the cameras. The twins were models and beauty Gurus with millions of followers each on social media platforms asking them for tips and advice. Rachman was the nation’s little brother with prankster antics and a baby face that got him out of many situations. 

By the time he was 27 Otabek’s personality hadn't really changed. The day they buried his father, Otabek didn't leave the Mosque. He spent hours praying for guidance and understanding for the tasks that lay ahead. He begged God for forgiveness and cursed him in the same breath but when night fell he returned to his mother's home and accepted his new responsibility as the new head of Altin Conglomerates.

He still didn't say much if anything and only ever seen smiling with one of his sisters or his youngest brother. What had changed was that he had assumed the was now considered one of the most powerful men in Europe if not the world. He was also said to be one of the most handsome but if you ask him anyone is handsome with enough money in the bank.

Also his mother seemed fixated getting him married by the time he’s 30. “I just want legitimate grandchildren.” she would plead on their way to and from parties.

“Don’t let Aibek hear you say that.” would be his usual retort. Followed by a reminder that his younger brother did end up marrying the girl which he thinks should count even if it was after the fact. But this had become their dance. Gauhar would introduce her son to young ladies and once she came to terms with it, young men whom she saw as marriage material. Otabek would politely take them to lunch and explain to them that he had no time for relationships (and on one particularly drunk occasion that they could find a street vendor who would love them better than he could).

Otabek was the eldest of 7 children. As the eldest son, his father left the entire Altin fortune and legacy to him. His uncles Irlan and Dima tried to advocate for him saying he was too young for such responsibility but it was his father's last wishes, written in a secret will and for them, a man’s last wish, be they public or private, is as binding as federal law.

Though he did his best dispersing job loads to those he trusted, Otabek knew he was still overworking himself. His only moments of peace came when it seemed like all of Almaty was asleep. From his apartment window he could see the city below him stop. The streets would go still and the cars would slow down and for a moment the city looked like a scene from a story book.

~~~

Several miles to the west in Bishkek, Gauhar was surrounded by silence or as much silence as one could have with 4 children still at home. She preferred to live in the countryside and when asked about it she would laugh and say she was raised a country girl and wants her children brought up the same way. Lately though, it had been more than just her and her children. Her brothers in law and 2 of her three eldest boys were in and out due to her concerns of her eldest son.

“He is almost 30. He needs to find a wife soon but everyone I show to him he never sees more than once.”

Dima and Irlan sipped at their drinks quietly but Aibek stood up for his brother. “If Otabek is happy being single for now let him be. Mama, he is not a baby anymore.”

Dima agreed with him. “You can’t always play matchmaker Gauhar.”

“But he seems so sad. Doesn’t he Rachman?” Rachman said nothing and poured his mother another cup of tea. “You are his brothers. Surely he talks to you about this than he does to me.”

Irlan glanced to a family portrait that hung on the mantle. “Have you asked his sisters?”

“Why would the girls know anything?” Rachman asked taking his place next to his mother.

“Our Beka is a sensitive man. He doesn’t let much out to us in the way of his emotions around us but I’m sure he talks to his sisters.” He finished off his drink and stood to leave. “Throw a party the next holiday and watch who he talks to at will. Rarely is it one of us in this room.”

~~~

Yuri had always been thin. His lean shape gave him an advantage in his ballet classes and soon landed him as a Principal dancer for Mariinsky Ballet at the age of 19. He danced both on pointe like the women and when needed filled male roles making him the company’s first male Prima Donna.

Yuri knew he was beautiful. He worked hard to keep that image as well. He let his hair grow to his waist and he was lucky that he was naturally blond and with little to no maintenance he had a figure most girls would die for. It was all worth it though, because he knew he wouldn’t be where he was without it.

Being raised by his Grandfather, Yuri used his talents to pay back the man who gave up so much for him. “I dance for my Dedushka in hopes of supporting him the way he has supported me.” was the only answer he would give any journalist that asked him about his inspiration. He and Deda moved from Moscow to St. Petersburg on nothing but a factory worker’s salary in an effort to help Yuri excel in his dancing. Once Yuri achieved that he made sure to return the favor. Or return it as much as his grandfather would let him.

Yuri knew he came across cold and he knew he had a silver tongue. He couldn’t help it. To him, getting to close was pointless and only left you beaten up at the end. He didn't have time for that. Yuri had goals he needed to reach.

Only two other objects in the world held Yuri’s affection, his 7 year old cream-point Himalayan cat Potya and his dancing. If you were neither of these two things then there was a mild tolerance.

“Ballet is about grace and beauty Yura,” his partner Mila would tell him as she corrected a step. “Stop twisting your face like you smell a rotting corpse.”

“I wouldn’t make this face if you washed your вагина after your hookups every once in awhile.” Extremely mild tolerance.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Otabek got an official invitation from his mother stating that he was to join her and his siblings on May 1st for The People’s Day of Solidarity. An official invitation meant that if she needed too, she would show up at his house to drag him there personally. This was not an experience he wanted to relive anytime soon.

He decided that it was for the best that he complied. Plus he would get to see his younger sisters and brother. He had his assistant Kenjirou Minami clear out his schedule and he started on the drive out to his mother’s.

The drive was not as long as he made it out to be but the familiar dread of spending an extended amount of time with his family had plenty of time to set in. It's not that he didn't love them. It's just that he could see the weekend dissolving into an argument of some type over something he quite honestly couldn’t care less about. Regardless he pulled into his mother’s driveway and handed off his keys and bags to the maids and butlers that were waiting. Moments later his youngest siblings jumped him.

“I hope you both know you aren’t as small as you used to be.” The pair wasted no time filling in their older brother on the comings and goings of the house.

Zulfina pulled Otabek down to her level and showed him a missing tooth while Kosim wanted Otabek to confirm that the slightly darker hair in his chin was in fact the start of a beard.

“Come now,” the trio looked up and one of his other sisters was coming down the stairs. “What have you been told about crowding brother?”

“Мен көңілді полицияны шақырдым.” He whispered to the other two. “Madi, why do you never let us have fun?” _ (I see the fun police have been called.) _

She descended the rest of the staircase and hugged her brother. “Сізді тым ағасы ретінде көруге қуаныштымын.”  _ (Good to see you too brother.)  _

Eventually the group made their way to one of the sitting rooms with Zulfina and Kosim swinging from his arms and filling Otabek in on the comings and goings of the house and the preparations their mother was making for the party. “So it sounds like I’ve missed quite a bit.”

“You’d miss less if you came around more.” Otabek mumbled a half -hearted apology and greeted his mother. “I see you came alone.” There it was. “Again.”

“Mama, please.” he groaned. “At least wait until I’ve settled in before you start this up.”

“Yes brother. You know Mama isn’t getting any younger.” Madi was always the instigator as opposed to Raushan who was the fighter. Their mother swatted at her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere? Where is Raushan?”

Madi laughed from her spot behind Otabek. Teasing Mama was still her favorite pastime. “Mama we are identical twins not conjoined twins.

“It would be easier for me if you were. Zulfina Surym Altin what did you do to your shirt?”

A bright red juice stain covered her chest and just like that Otabek avoided another drawn out conversation about his love life or lack thereof. By dinner time Raushan had arrived and joined in the teasing of Otabek still being single. “What do you know about love?” he said while Zulfina tried to put bows in his hair. “Aren’t you like 12?”

The twins each threw a pillow at their brother. “We’re 20 and you know that.”

“20? 12? It’s the same thing to me.” The pair dog piled him and soon the other two were on him as well. “4 on 1 is always unfair.”

~~~

In the days leading up to the party, Gauhar soon had all 7 of her children running jobs and trying on clothes. “I want this party to look marvelous and I don’t need my children looking like bumpkins.”

Eventually things came together in a way that pleased the woman and the doors were opened to the guests who filtered in to enjoy the festivities for that evening.

The night was a beautiful success. With the children well behaved left more time for their mother to mingle and keep an eye on her eldest. Her brothers in law were right. After paying the necessary greetings and respects, Otabek mostly steered clear of his uncles and brothers and hung around his sisters and their friends.

There were times he would be peeled away from the wall by young women and he danced with them for a song or two before slipping away. It broke Gauhar’s heart seeing him look so alone. Otabek only genuinely smiled at a stranger once the entire evening and it was at a young woman. From what she could see there was blond hair, high cheekbones and a peasant laugh.

Gauhar had the butler look her up and soon found out she was the wife of one of Otabek’s friends.

“What do I do?” the evening had wound down and she was in her study with Irlan and Dima. “He just refuses to pick someone and settle down.”

“Why not arrange a marriage for him?” Irlan offered. “Worked for my youngest son.”

“There are many families that would pay handsomely for the opportunity to marry our Otabek.”

~~~

“You need to eat something Yura.” his grandfather said pushing a plate towards him. “It makes me nervous seeing you so small.”

Yuri had his mother's body type. At least that's what he got from old photos of her. They both were long and thin and in his nightmares Yuri believed that was the reason she didn't survive giving birth to him.

There were accusations of eating disorders always being thrown at him but everyone knew that being thin made them excellent dancers.

Yuri ate the food and smiled knowing how much love and care his grandfather put into making it. “Will you pick me up from my show tonight?” he managed around spoonfuls.

“I will try my best. But you should go spend time with your dancing friends.”

He was right but Yuri didn't really stop to make friends. Milla was the closest but she was more of a coworker. “I love you Yurachka but an old man like me and a cat shouldn't be your only friends. It’s summer time, go have some fun.”

Yuri thought about it. That night he performed and for the first time allowed Milla to take him with her for a night on the town.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE **

Late August summers in Almaty were hot. There were days when Otabek would ask his assistant to bring bags of ice for his office personnel but on some days he closed the building all together and met with his sisters at a pool.

“Beka? When will you bring a special person to hang out with us?” the three of them were hanging out at the pool located in his apartment and Raushan had probably made a deal with their mother to bother him about his love life while she wasn’t close enough. He cut his sister a look and sunk deeper into the water mumbling a half assed response.

“I want more nieces and nephews.” Madi was being no help.

“How about one of you get married and have babies?” he said popping back out. Even though he suggested it, Otabek felt himself age a bit. “Besides, Katharina is pregnant again. Didn’t you get her email?”

“Ух, қаншалықты скучно.” The twins said in unison. _(Ugh, how boring.)_

There weren’t many things that got under Otabek’s skin but seeing his siblings not get along was probably the only thing that he found himself getting worked up over. “Why does everyone treat Aibek like this? Are we not family?”

The girls exchanged a look of part shame and part worry. “Beka, we know you love us and you only want to see the best in us but when was the last time you spent more than an evening with Aibek.” Madi asked.

“And only Aibek?” Raushan finished.

Otabek felt guilty. Most times he saw his brother it during meetings or parties. It was never just the two of them. “Well regardless of how much time we spend together I still love him.”

“He isn’t your baby brother anymore Beka. Ai is into some serious shit sometimes and I doubt you would still speak so highly of him if you saw any of it.” The girls had joined hands which was a pacifying action for them.

“не болып жатыр?” he asked looking between the two. _(What is going on?)_

~~~

“And you are sure this is the only solution we have?” Gauhar took a drag of the cigar Irlan was offering her.

“Yes. And we have centuries of tradition to fall back on if anyone questions us.” Dima laid out a map and began trying to pick a location to look in.

The plan was to find a wife for Otabek most likely from another country. Then she was to be asked to come to the family home to be his bride ‘kelissimmen alyp qashu’ they called it, to take and run with consent.

“It can’t be anyone too well off.” Gauhar warned. “They will fight. Also they can’t be too popular or their disappearance will raise questions.”

Rachman lead his mother to a seat and poured her some brandy. “Is there anything we should look for in particular?”

She thought back to the party and remembered how Beka had watched that blonde woman. “He likes light hair and eyes. Green in particular.”

Aibek put a pin on the Russian city of Moscow. “Well now we have a place to start.”

** ~~~ **

The trip to Moscow took several days and the team Gauhar sent consisted of Irlan, Dima, Aibek, Rachman, and two of his and Aibek’s friends.

They had the cars, passports, and money to make sure this plan went off without a hitch. Now they just needed a target.

They were looking for young women who would jump at the chance to have a better life. “But she must be refined.” Dima reminded them. “With manners and class. Remember she has to be able to fit into our lifestyle.”

They started off with offering marriage to the daughters of rather well to do families but none had any that fit the description they were looking for. As they went into their 6th or 7th week there they received a notice from a man named Matthew Crispino.

Mr. Crispino sent them a letter explaining that he had a daughter studying ballet in Moscow and he lived to see her as the Prima Ballerina at the Mariinsky Ballet. The only problem was that there was another young lady whom he only knew of as Yuri who held the position. “Word of your search has reached me and I have attached pictures of this Yuri who seems to be a fit. I will give you 400,000 euros if you can make her disappear.”  

The pictures were from magazines and what looked to be candid shots from Mr. Crispino’s daughter’s social media. Yuri was slim with fair skin and hair just like Gauhar wanted. Even through the heavy stage makeup one could see she was a beauty.

“I say we take Mr. Crispino up on his offer.” Irlan said as they looked over the photos in the living room. “She is graceful, elegant, and looks just the right size aesthetically.”

“Not to mention she is the only option on the table after this long.” Aibek said putting down his vote for her.

“You sound eager to get back to Katharina.” Rachman joked also tossing his in.

“What I want, little brother is to get out of this town before winter rolls in and go home.” Rachman twisted his face at the title and for a moment they looked ready to fight had Dima not taken a seat between them.

“I too am ready to go and the girl is beautiful so I say we’ve done well. You boys handle this young lady’s arrangements and I will see what kind of family she has that we will send a full dowry in her place.”

~~~

Yuri knew that he would not remain at the top for long. Young girls came into the class every month thinking they would be the new Prima only to put into their place. He wouldn’t give up the title so easily.

This month there was a pretty little thing from Italy who at a glance he could tell grew up with too much praise from her elders. “Ms. Crispino! If you kept your spins in time the way you keep your Twitter updated you might actually be a decent dancer.”

Violet eyes tried to intimidate him but he repositioned the lineup and when he got to her he spoke quietly. “I’ve read everything you’ve said about me. If you childish behavior continues and your lack luster timing persists I will have you transferred to the beginner's class.”

As he walked away she muttered something in Italian but he ignored it. “Again from the top. Correctly this time please.”

One afternoon a few weeks later he noticed a car of young men parked across from the studio. He asked Milla if she slept with a mobster again.

“Oh no. I check my men better now.”

Together they did a walk by and one of them was standing outside and even gave a cat call. They went into the store at the corner to buy waters and talk about it. “They speak Kazakh.” He started

“They look expensive.” Milla mused glancing back and getting a wink from the one who catcalled them.

The pair got distracted by a small girl. “Excuse me? Are you two ballerinas?”

Milla engaged the child but Yuri kept his eyes on the car. He was brought back to the conversation when the little girl asked for their autographs. He gave he a small smile and obliged. When he looked up again the car was gone.

The energy in the studio was off after that. Part of it was the nerves of having a new show to put on this week but something was not right.

“Yura. I haven't seen you nervous in years.” his eyes shot over to his grandfather and he tried to force a smile.

“I just don't know how this show is going to go with all the new people we have performing tonight.” he pulled Potya closer and kissed the squirming cat. In reality the car full of men had become an issue for him. He felt them looking at him and the others as they walked home. And earlier that week he had seen one of the men on his street.

Suddenly the cat was taken from him and his grandfather lifted him off the couch. “Enough wallowing. Come show Grandpa your solo dance for this evening.”

This time Yuri smiled for real and ran and got his shoes.

~~~

The show played for 4 nights and each night the house was packed. On the final night Milla and Yuri went out to enjoy themselves. After several drinks and some pushing from Milla, Yuri found himself in the middle of the dance floor with a faceless man and music that made little sense but at least it drowned out his stress.

Too lost in the sensation he didn’t notice the extra hands creeping over him until it was too late. A cloth covered his nose and mouth and he tried to look around. He couldn’t see anything but he heard a deep voice telling him to relax. “We’ve got you. Don't worry young lady.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some sensitive things towards the end of this chapter. I will try to mark all of them as they come up in the story but please be careful. I know this is a sensitive subject for many people. take care of yourself and step away if you need to.

** CHAPTER FOUR **

Gauhar had been rather quiet for several weeks and that was not normal. When she cancelled an upcoming party, Otabek called the house to make sure she wasn’t ill.

“Mama went to visit Uncle Irlan.” Kosim told him. “She said she told you.”

After confirming the information and speaking with his mother himself, he rested. “I just wanted to get out of the house my dear. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Gauhar spent about another month with her brother in law’s family and upon coming home, stopped by the office.

“We tried to stop her but she's scary and coming up anyway.” Minami told him slightly out of breath.

The panic of a mother showing up unexpectedly set in. He and his assistant shoved papers away trying to tidy his office.

“Beka?” he looked up and saw her head weaving through the cubicles. Shit, he was out of time.

“Mama, so nice of you to stop by.” he gave her a hug giving Minami time to get out. “What brings you into the office like this?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” she said looking around. “Kosim and Zulfina said you were calling the house worried about me.”

“I guess one of the maids forgot to notify me.” he offered his mother a seat and some tea which she accepted. “No worries though. I know Uncle will always take care of you.”

There was a strained silence as Otabek turned to some files that really needed his attention. “When was the last time someone made you smile Beka?”

He was taken aback by the unprompted question. “Do I look that sad to you mother?” he tried to laugh it off.

“You look like your father when he found out we were to be expecting you.” she came over and began meddling with his hair. “So serious all the time. For the entire 8 ½ months he never smiled. Only when you opened those beautiful dark eyes of yours did he finally crack a smile.”

He leaned into the touch and felt something at the mention of his father. It wasn't quite sadness anymore but it definitely wasn't acceptance either. “I think it's time we take a new family portrait.” Gauhar continued. “I’m thinking springtime, gives us all time to get into shape. But for now you come by the house and we get a new one made to send out on holiday cards and things of the like.”

“But what about father's photos?”

“Will stay in the house exactly where they are. So how does that sound менің кішкентай алма?” _(My little apple.)_

“I’m not a little apple anymore mama.”

“Ия сен қазір алма ағашы.” _(Yes you are now the apple tree.)_

He agreed to the spring arrangement and after she left called Minami back in. “My mother wants to do family photographs. I will need both traditional and formal outfits made.”

“What color sir?”

“Mama says I look good in red.” he said shrugging. “There are also going to be some going on the new company letters and holiday cards, so just make sure I don't look stupid.”

~~~

Rachman knew he was the 3rd of 4 sons and that meant there was not much he could expect to claim when he reached adulthood. Everything he wanted he had to take and like most little brothers he had picked up the habit of taking his older brothers things quite early. It was his job for the last few weeks to watch their captive and as the blonde lay on the bed, he felt the old habit kicking in. This Yuri was beautiful; he had to give her that. Personality sucked though. Too much mouth.

In the short burst where she had been fully awake there was kicking, screaming, biting, and more swearing than he had ever heard come out of a young lady’s mouth.

They had brought their catch to one of the houses Aibek owned but rarely used. In fact the siblings called it the party house as they would gather there to throw legendary parties and then call a maid service (or five) to clean it up when they were done. But now it was home to Otabek’s soon to be wife and Rachman’s new day job, babysitting.

He moved some of her hair out of her face and watched her sleep off the latest dose of sedative. “Not much in the chest area but Beka likes dudes too so whatever.” he thought to himself. He played around on his phone for some time until Yuri trying to roll over caught his attention again.

His self-control was wearing thin and the jeans she was wearing showed off the sculpting of her body and again Rachman felt the feeling return. “What will one time hurt?”

~~~

“Aibek!”

Because of his children, most of Aibek’s mornings started with screaming so this wasn’t to out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that Rachman had not only entered his home unannounced but now he was the one wandering his halls screaming for him.

“Rachman!” he collared his brother and pulled him into an open room. “Don’t you know I have children and a wife that are sleeping? What do you need?”

“Ai we have a problem.”

“Clearly.”

Rachman pulled away from his brother and began pacing the room. “Did we do a thorough check of this… person that we brought for Otabek?”

“Uncle Dima said he did.” he led Rachman to his study and pulled up the files that their Uncle had sent him. “He looked up her name and everything. We have birth certificates, aliases, old dance videos. Everything on this girl.”

He dug in his pockets and pulled out his phone. When it slid across the table Aibek was not prepared for what he saw. “Бұл жәндіктер.” _(It's a crossdresser.)_

They stared at each other in disbelief. Aibek tried to make sense of the exposed body in front of him. This couldn’t be happening. “How did you find out?”

Rachman began pacing again. “They needed to go to the bathroom and I didn’t want to untie them so I stripped them and found that.”

Ai didn't buy that story at all but he had no room to judge. “Is the… person still at the house?”

Rachman rolled his eyes. “No Ai I brought them and tied them to a tree in your front yard, yes they’re still there.” Aibek needed to think and he needed to do so alone. He told his brother to leave and he will call him in the evening.

They had put so much time and effort into securing the (not) lady they were to be presenting to Mama soon. He spent the day running numbers and reaching out to the Crispino family to see if there was a way out of this. He searched his inventory to see who could be switched out but no girls matched Yuri’s description close enough to escape their mother’s eye.

************SENSITIVE DESCRIPTIONS******

As evening fell Aibek decided he needed to go see the situation for himself. When he entered the house he found Rachman more than slightly disheveled and their captive was still bare from the waist down and bruise in very intimate places. Bright green eyes locked onto him as soon as he entered and he noticed their chest was heaving. Rachman was also out of breath. “Sort yourself out and meet me in the hall.”

Of course Rachman would have trouble keeping his hands to himself. This wasn’t the first time he had caught his brother in the act and it won’t be the last. He lit a cigarette and offered his brother one when he finally came out of the room. “So Aibek, what are we going to do?”

“The only thing we can do.” No matter how he turned it they were stuck with this person. “We are going to have to break them the same way I break in the new recruits. And I see you got a head start.”

Rachman seemed hesitant. “Ai Are you sure that will work?”

The pair reentered the room and looked the body over. Again green eyes watched every move. Rachman had gagged them at some point. “I have been running this reeducation program for several years. I have yet for someone to fail.” Reeducation was a nice way to put it. Aibek took the young ladies he trafficked and forced them into submission.

“A little overconfident don’t you think?”

“Not really. My girls have only two options. Do as I say or die.” Aibek ran a business and he made sure “his girls” knew they were nothing more than currency. He leaned over and moved some of the dirty hair out of Yuri’s face and took out the gag his brother had shoved in to his mouth. Defiantly Yuri tried to lean out of the touch but his restraints only allowed him to go so far. “Are you going to be a good girl for us?”

“Смерть будет для вас милостью.” Yuri spat at him. _(Death will be a mercy on you.)_

“I’m glad you are so spirited. It will make this so much more fun.” Yuri began to say something else but the cloth stopped him. “Rachman, you can go back to what you were doing. I have some calls to make.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with some graphic stuff. the warning start and end is bolded so you can skip it if needed. there are sour portions throughout but like I said this is a mature fic and the warnings are tagged for a reason.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

********WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT*********

“как тебя зовут моя дорогая?” Yuri had had this blindfold on for what felt like days but knew the hands that held him. They had a firm grip on his hips as they slammed into him. _(What is your name my dear?)_

“Ебать тебя.” _(Fuck you.)_ He struggled against the pressure building in his stomach.

“Неверный снова милый.” _(Wrong again darling.)_ There was a loud crack and electricity ripped through him and he soiled himself. Whoever else was present laughed at him as the previous man slid out.

Yuri was tired and his body hurt all over. He had no clue where he was and only when a young lady came to feed and clean him was he released from the restraints he was in. The different men that took him all spoke in Kazakh and it was similar enough to Russian that he understood bits and pieces of their plans for him.

First he was to be broken. Next he was to be married to someone named Otabek. Finally they were planning to kill him and blame it on Yuri.

Yuri didn't know if he should feel sorry for this Otabek person or not but he knew that these men who pumped him full of drugs and semen were going to be the first to go if he ever got free. No, when he got free. A voice known only as ‘the man with the whip’ spoke up over the laughter. “Your name is Liliya.”

“Меня зовут Юрий.” he replied in his natural language which he knew infuriated them. A strike stung his skin and he screamed. For some in the room this was erotic and he couldn't help but hear they're enjoyment. Each time the man with the whip would call him Liliya but for everytime he responded with the name Yuri he was struck. _(My name is Yuri.)_

The blows kept coming until he couldn't take anymore. “Я Лилия.” he felt sick saying the words but it was the only way to get them to stop. “Я Лилия.” There was a call for a count and what sounded like either 23 or 37 was said. Yuri hoped it was 37. He wouldn't have wanted to give up so easily. _(I’m Liliya.)_

A pin pressed to his skin and he was glad to sleep and not have to endure the rest of the evening.

********WARNING END********

~~~

Nikolai was at the police station every day. He knew his Yuri would never just up and leave like that. “Well we don’t know if we are looking for a boy or a girl so it is going to take some time Mr. Plisetsky.”

Yuri was all he had. His wife Liliya passed leaving him with their daughter. He raised her as best he could but soon she too passed bringing his little Yura into the world. As sad as those early years were Yuri always made him smile. Now his only family was gone.

He was finished. “Мой Юра, где ты? Почему ты оставил меня?” Nikolai sat in Yuri’s room every night and cried. _(My Yura where are you? Why did you leave me?)_

The young red head Milla introduced herself as one of Yuri’s friends and she took to checking on him as she also conducted her own searches. Naturally he blamed her for his grief but as the weeks turned to months Milla never left his side making sure he washed and ate and this began a friendship.

Yuri had been gone for 4 months when Nikolai was summoned to the police station with the promise of news about his grandson. He and Milla wasted no time to get there with spirits high. Upon arrival they were lead into a back room and handed an envelope and a duffle bag.

“These were dropped off this morning and it was addressed to you.” the officer said.

“Do you want to read the letter first Deda?” Milla took his hands in an effort to stop her own shaking.

_“Dear Grandfather,_

_I’m sorry I left you so abruptly. My mind wasn't in the right place. I didn't know how to tell you that I am in love and now married to a man. I love him and he is rich so you don't have to worry about me going hungry. He buys me anything and everything so he can see me smile and I love him so much Grandpa. I asked him to allow me to send this money to you so that I can at least in portion pay my debt to you._

_Although what is 700,000€ in comparison to your love Grandpa?_

_As my husband lay beside me I beg you please don't worry anymore. Hopefully after we have a baby I can come visit you._

_Until next time Grandfather with a universe of love,_

_Yuri Plisetsky”_

He read the letter again. Then he read it once more. “Это подделка.” _(That's a fake.)_

“How do you know?” the officer looked confused.

“My Yura is a boy. And I know he doesn't use soft pretty words like this.”

“But it’s his signature Deda?” Milla was crying. She thought they were so close.

He looked into her eyes and they were both crying. “I already knew Yuri liked men so Yuri wouldn't have run away because of this. Besides, when have you ever seen Yura run from a challenge?”

In the end they left and the officer assigned to the case made a call. “Tell boss he didn’t take it.”

~~~

Everyone has a breaking point. Ai’s newest project seemed to have a very high one. _‘That’s what I get for picking an athlete._ ’ he cursed himself as he tried to find what next to do. He didn’t have much time left and Yuri, no Liliya was being a piece of work.

Reports told him that it was hereditary as his grandfather was causing a ruckus as well. Officer Popovitch told of the old man coming in everyday asking about his grandson. “Try the money drop.” He told him after months of the man pestering them. “My uncle set aside 700,000 euro for it. When the old man takes the bait take pictures and that might help us break this bitch.”

He waited to hear back from Popovitch and was not pleased when he did. “What do you mean he didn’t take it!?!?” this had never happened before. “Find your men and use plan B. And let me know when you’re about to go through with it.”

In a rage he took his frustrations out on Liliya. When he finished he crouched and looked at her. He would have to find the maid and have her cleaned again. “You’re lucky I can’t go in on your pretty little face like I want too.” Green eyes glared back at him. She had such particular green eyes. “You are so lucky you’ve been claimed. Do you know how much trouble your Grandfather has been causing me? Hmm?” he let some ash fall onto her shoulder and watched as she tried to squirm away. “He keeps trying to find Yuri but he doesn’t know that Yuri is dead.” Yuri shook but not from the cold. “But we’ll be putting an end to that soon, Liliya.”

“It’s really not fair fighting someone who isn’t able to fight back Ai.”

Aibek rounded and saw Rachman in the door with some other men. He cut his brother a look but it quickly turned into his business smile. “Welcome gentlemen. I was just warming our little Liliya up for you. I’m just leaving but I wanted to say thank you for taking the time to stop by and enjoy our newest addition.”

He let himself out of the room and went to find the maid. He found her in the laundry room. “You there Francesca,” She visibly shook and bowed in greeting. She was another one of the girls he trained also a stubborn student but she turned out alright. “Wash the new girl thoroughly tonight. We have to present her soon and her training is almost over.” he hears a small ‘yes sir’ as he leaves.

~~~

 _“Is he really looking for me?”_ Yuri lay on the floor of the cage he was kept in and cried. He only ever did this after the men had gone and he was alone, or as close to alone as he could be.

There was another person who sometimes came after everyone had left. They never took off his blindfold that he wore when the men left, but they did unchain him. It sounded like a young girl. Whenever she came in she would whisper how sorry she was as she fed and bathed him. Though he never saw her she had a calming energy around her.

This time she took him not only out of the cage but out of the room entirely. He had been given another dose of the drug they had been using on him so he had to lean on her though he probably didn't weigh a thing to her.

He felt the wood under his feet. 17 steps before and shuddered when it turned to tile; 35 steps to the bathtub and warmth as he sunk into the hot water. The stinging hurt but it was comforting and let him know he was still alive and could feel things.

He noticed the girl was quiet. “Это выглядит плохо?”  Her breath hitched. Hands stopped fiddling with his cuffs and footsteps sounded like they were heading for the door.  “Wait! Please, I’m sorry.” The temperature of the room dropped letting him know a light had been turned off then he felt soft tugging on the straps behind his head. _(Does it look bad?)_

When the contraption fell away he was in a dark bathroom and there was another person infront of him. “Ваши глаза действительно зеленые.” Her voice was soft and slightly amused. Yuri didn’t even register she was speaking Russian for several seconds. _(Your eyes really are green.)_

“You’re-”

“Shh.” the lighting wasn’t enough to see all of her features but he took comfort in knowing there was someone who could understand him. “You have to stop moving so I can bathe you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The joy left as quickly as it had come. “Who are you?”

“They call me Francesca but my name is Yuliana.” Nothing else was said as she returned to washing him and bandaging his open wounds. After the bath, Yuri was fed a light broth and some bread.

“Did they take you too?” whatever she was doing stopped and that gave him his answer. He tried to change the subject. “Why do you have the lights off?”

“Eat. I am on a schedule and I can't fall behind.”

“Why are you still here? Did they break you?” she was the first conversation he’s had in who knows how many months and now that he was talking he didn't want to stop.

“Yuri.” she made sure to whisper his name. “Fighting them is not worth it. They will take everything from you including your life. Please, just do as they say.” With the moonlight from the windows he could see she was a few years older than him. Her eyes looked to be a light brown and her hair a slightly darker shade was pulled into a braid that she kept throwing over her shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind the word ‘sister’ popped up and that was probably due to his isolation and loneliness.

She sighed and moved some hair out of his face. Instinctively he flinched. “When they took me they killed my little sister because I refused to listen. A girl I was brought in with was killed right in front of me for the same reason. I know the man they plan to give you to. He is a good man. Just do as they say.” Yuliana held him and started to cry a bit as she repeated the last part.

She was begging him to stop fussing but Yuri couldn't bring himself to do that. As Yuliana secured his cuffs and blindfold he held her hand. “You know the joke is on them for trying to name me Liliya. That was my grandmother's name and even though I never met her, my grandfather says she was a fearless woman.”

She had wiped her eyes and just sat there holding his hand. Yuri continued. “She was pretty. I’ve seen pictures but she was strong and she never gave up. I don't want to give up either.”


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Minami had found a beautiful deep blue zhargak shapa just in time for the holiday photoshoot his mother planned. Of course when he got there his mother had (a red) one already picked out for him. “You can wear it in the spring pictures how about that?” she offered patting his cheeks. Translation, she still doesn't trust him to dress himself for family functions.

Aibek was in silver and Rachman in gold with the younger ones in other festive colors. Throughout the evening (because of course Mama had a party to show off “how beautiful her family was”) Otabek thought about what the twins had said and tried to get Aibek alone for conversation. His attempts were met with weak conversation about sales and family before phone calls kept pulling him away.

Rachman was easier to round up as Beka had only to look for groups of girls giggling and without fail he would find his brother at the center telling jokes. He was told that his studies were going well but Rachman was thinking of going abroad for completion of his Pharmaceutical degree. “Well if you need someone to talk to I can probably pull in some advisors from each of the schools you're considering.” he was promised that his brother would stop by in a few weeks.

To him it was a successful family event. And he was only asked a handful of times about his love life. Otabek hoped that this meant that his mother was finally letting him find a lover on his own terms.

As the weeks went by he took it upon himself to get a workout routine going so he was sure he looked his best. To tease him, his staff took to placing tabloids on his desks featuring shots of him shirtless in the gym or leaving restaurants with mystery women aka his sisters.

“Minami.” his assistant was replacing some files and looked over to him with the same boyish smile he always wore no matter the situation. “Do I look lonely?”

“Oh I know this one!!” he mumbled in Japanese for a moment. “Is it Panic! at the disco?”

“What? No.” What did that have to do with anything? But he was technically right. “Yes, but no, that wasn’t what I was talking about.”

“Sorry sir. I thought we were playing the game.”

“What game?” now he was curious.

“Well my sister and I will sometimes say the opening lines to songs and you either have to sing the rest of the opening or name it. Winner gets a few hundred yen.”

Otabek pulled out 2000 tenge ($5) and handed it over. “Who am I to short you of a prize?” Minami tried to refuse but he insisted. “But back to what I was asking. Do I look sad? And please be honest.”

“Yes.” the lack of hesitation hurt a little bit. “You don't mean too but some nights we see you just looking out your window at nothing. You get happy when your family comes for visits though.” He offered the last part with a smile and thumbs up.

This is what he gets for asking. “Well I did ask for honesty. Thank you Kenjirou.” he really didn’t think he paid him enough.

Finally the snow began to melt and he got notice from his mother that the first week of May would be when the pictures would be taken. Due to the workload he managed to make it there the morning of the photoshoot.

The house was full and people were milling around. He recognized some of his business partners and a few that passed close enough yelled their congratulations. Otabek smiled and waved in confusion. Madi met him at the door and told him to go straight to mother who was waiting in their father’s office. “Мүмкін, оған біраз мағынаны айтуға болады.”  _ (Maybe you can talk some sense into her.) _

“What’s that supposed to mean? What’s going on?”

Raushan grabbed him roughly and lead him to the office with Madi trailing. “This isn’t a set up for the family photo. Mama has gone too far. We found out this morning and I swear if you had anything to do with this.”

He stopped his sisters. “Anything to do with what? What is going on?”

“You tell us. Brother.” Raushan was nothing short of furious with him and he wanted to know why.

Madi took pity on his obliviousness. “You're getting married today Beka.”

~~~

When Ai got notification that Popovich and his men were in position he had Liliya brought into his office. When she and Francesca came in, he strapped her into a chair that faced a camera and removed her blindfold but kept her gag in place. “We’re going to watch a show Liliya. Are you excited?”

She tried to pull away and part of him hoped his brother didn’t go through with the wedding just so he could keep her and sell her to the highest bidder. Or have her and Francesca in the house for whenever he got his urges. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a voice through his talkie. “Ожидание вашего босса команды.”  _ (Waiting on your command boss.) _

He set up the camera and turned on the projector. “You have a visual on the subject?” the voice on the other side gave a confirmation. “Good. What about the target?” another confirmation. “Proceed.”

~~~

The vantage point of the video looked to be a body camera and Yuri recognized the building on the screen. The men in the video looked to be armed and he watched helplessly as they went up the flights of stairs and knocked on door 3298.

_ “Grandpa no.” _

The door opened and Yuri pulled at his bindings as the men barged in and began trashing the place. The one with the camera stood at a distance and allowed a full view of the mayhem. Yuri screamed and cried as two of them began beating Nikolai. The gag fell away and he sobbed as the old man slumped over. Behind him, the one he came to know as Ai gave an order in Kazakh and they all stopped and soon had the old man propped up in a chair.

“Who are you?” he struggled out. “Why are you doing this?”

Ai was on the phone with someone and Yuri heard his voice come through the feed. “You’ve been causing too much noise old man. Now we have to make sure you stay quiet.”

Even though he was badly hurt Yuri saw the furry in his face. “Are you the ones that took my Yura? Вы ублюдки.” _ (You bastards.)  _ He began struggling against the young men holding him.

Yuri could hold it back anymore. “Дедушка, пожалуйста, просто делай, как они говорят!”  _ (Grandpa please just do as they say!) _

He perked at the sound of his grandson’s voice. “Is that you Yuri? Yuri! Where are you?”

“You want to talk to him?” Ai laughed. “By all means go ahead.” he left it on speaker next to the camera.

“Please don't hurt him!” Yuri sobbed. “Please. I’ll do as you say just don't hurt him.” he was crying so hard he could barely form the words properly.

“No Yuri! What are they making you do? Don't listen to them. Grandpa will find you.”

One of the men stood with a tablet that showed the feed from the camera Yuri was facing there in the office and the one recording his grandfather stood so they could see both objects at the same time. The screen of the tablet cut on and Nikolai was able to see his grandson also tied to a chair. Now the old man was sobbing as well.

“Please.” he begged. “What do you want? I’ll give you anything if you just give him back to me.”

Ai got on the phone again. “Give us your blessing.”

Nikolai was confused. “Give you my blessing for what?”

“Just give us your blessing.”

“Not until you tell me what it's for.”

“I see stubborn attitudes really do run in the family.” Ai mumbled. “I am asking you only one last time to give us your blessing Mr. Plisetsky.”

“GIVE ME BACK MY BOY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CRIMINAL! YOU-” Nikolai's words were cut short by a bang and Yuri screamed.

The camera person stood over the fallen body and held it there before cutting the transmission. Yuri kept screaming until he was given another hit of Ai’s drug.

Ai crouched in front of him as it took effect. “This is what happens when naughty girls don't listen, Liliya.” he moved some hair out of Yuri’s face as his eyes began to slip closed.

~~~

Aibek ordered that Yuri be taken to the isolation room for three days. “She is to get no food or water until I say so.”

The room was made out of concrete and had no windows. The only light came from under the door and from an opening 40 ft. above the entrance.

A hidden speaker played a looped message nonstop.

_ “Your name is Liliya Natalya Alexandrovna Rodchenko. You’re Grandpa is dead because you didn’t listen. You are to do as you are told. Be a good girl and do as you are told.” _

Yuri was numb as the message rang out. He kept replaying the last few seconds of the video and crying. His Grandpa defended him to the death. Now here he was probably about to face the same fate.

The dark and hunger created illusions and the dark shapes that lingered in the narrow corners of the room became his new tormentors.  _ ‘Maybe if I go mad they won't want me anymore.’ _

There was no concept of time in the room. Sometimes the door would open and Ai would come in and ask him who he was and when he found the answers unsavory he locked the doors again. The little slivers of light from the grating were artificial and never reach down to him so all he could do was lay on the ground and watch them flicker. Every so often a panel in the wall would move and all he could do was look at it. He hoped that if he lay still for long enough death would consume him.  _ ‘People die from broken hearts all the time. Why can't I?’ _

Sleep came slowly but his dreams were invaded by the mantra. He found himself in the same dark room but now his Grandpa sat infront of him in his favorite recliner. He would invite Yuri to come sit with him and as Yuri climbed into his lap, Nikolai held him he would repeat it.  _ “Your name is Liliya Natalya Alexandrovna Rodchenko. I am dead because you didn’t listen. You are to do as you are told. Be a good girl and do as you are told.” _

Whenever he found himself mindlessly repeating it he tried to shake free of it and think of something else. But the only other thing he could think of was his Grandpa. “My Grandpa is dead because I didn't listen.” he said to himself. It was true. If he had given in to Ai and his men earlier his Grandpa would still be alive.

“I didn’t do as I was told.” If he had done as he had been told he wouldn't be in this mess. He probably would have already been with the man they promised her to.

Was Liliya strong? Hopefully. Was Liliya good? Probably. Was Yuri good?  No. Yuri was bad. He didn't listen. Liliya was good. He should be like Liliya. He should be Liliya. He was Liliya. Liliya was a good girl who did as she was told. Liliya was going to do as she was told.

_ “My name is Liliya Natalya Alexandrovna Rodchenko.”  _ she began to mumble.  _ “My Grandpa is dead because I didn’t listen. I am to do as I am told. I will be a good girl and do as I am told.” _

Shapes swam in her vision as she repeated herself.  _ “My name is Liliya Natalya Alexandrovna Rodchenko. My Grandpa is dead because I didn’t listen. I am to do as I am told. I will be a good girl and do as I am told.” _

When Ai came to see her she was cold, tired, and weak. He opened the door and gave her a once over. “Are you ready to behave?” he asked holding her up. At first she didn't register the voice so glazed eyes looked up past him. “Liliya?” eyes shifted over to him more alert. “Do you want some water?” he supported her with one hand and with his free one produced a bottle of water for her. “If I let you drink this will you be a good girl for us?”

She nodded and Ai smiled as she drank it all in one go. After that one finished he brought out another one. Before handing it over he asked for her name. “My name is Liliya Natalya Alexandrovna Rodchenko.” her voice was hoarse but his smile grew as that one was soon emptied. The sudden intake of liquid had Liliya feeling nauseous.

Francesca was called in to see after her. “Take care of your new sister. She has about two months before she has to meet the rest of the family and in that time I want you to teach her how to be a proper lady.” Ai transferred Liliya’s weight to Francesca’s waiting arms and left to make a call.

~~~

Gauhar knew he would be upset but she hoped Otabek would see that she was doing this for him. She wasn’t getting any younger and she didn’t want him spending his days alone anymore.

When she got the pictures of the young girl she thought she was perfect. Aibek told her that the young lady wanted to take some time to be educated on the family traditions and customs before officially meeting her soon to be mother in law. She thought it was odd and she didn’t expect it to take nearly 8 months, but the last thing she wanted to do was scare the girl off. Not when she was so close. She called often trying to convince her son to let her come for a visit but Aibek was never one to fall to her persuasions.

“Karim please.” she would beg. “I don't even have to talk to her. I just want to see her.”

Aibek never took the bait. “Mama, father taught us that a patient heart is the one that has been blessed.”

It turned out that Ai kept the girl’s location hidden from everyone including his uncles. In the month she spent with both Irlan and Dima they tried and failed to locate where she was. She did however take comfort in the letters the young girl sent and felt more and more that this could work out with Otabek.

They both seemed to be quiet and shy people and had similar interests and she at times seemed almost too good to be true. She called her brothers in law constantly to ask about the girl’s wellbeing.

“Maybe you are being a bit too obsessive over this girl.” Dima told her one evening. “The proper rules are being followed. The letter has been written and sent to the girl’s Grandfather along with dowry that was more than enough to cover a kidnapped bride.”

“I know but I just want everything to go right.”

“From what I hear Liliya is a very shy girl and only speaks to the maid who happens to be Russian as well.”

When the time came to finally meet this elusive Liliya, Gauhar was brimming with joy and excitement. She took the trip to a house out in the country and finally met face to face with Liliya Rodchenko.

At the first glance Liliya seemed delicate. She had light blond hair and skin so pale she was almost a porcelain doll brought to life. Aesthetically she and Otabek were perfect opposites and that would create beautiful public photographs. True to her shy nature Liliya still shrunk away from most touches and avoided eye contact but her eyes were beautiful and bright while her smile (The two times she did see it) was breathtaking.

“How do you like Kazakhstan darling?” she asked over a cup of tea.

“It isn’t home but I’m trying my best.” Liliya looked away sad but that was to be accepted of homesickness.

Liliya looked close to tears and Gauhar reached across the table with a white handkerchief and offered it to the girl. When Liliya took it she smiled. “We will make this your home my dear.”

When it was time for the wedding preparation to begin Gauhar did her best to keep everything a secret until the days just before everyone was to arrive. Everything had to be timed so there was no room for error. Her youngest were conveniently sent on a trip to Saudi Arabia to stay with their grandmother. The twins posed the biggest problem. She knew they would not allow it if they found out so when Liliya arrived they were told she was to be a house guest for a few days. They kept their suspicions to themselves until the morning of the wedding.

“This is a what? Сіз ақылыңызды жоғалтыңыз ба?!” Raushan yelled.  _ (Have you lost your mind?!) _

“You had them kidnap a bride for him?” Madi was no better.

“I am tired of him being by himself!!” she shot back. These days yelling matches between her and the girls were common. “You don't understand. You have men coming after you all the time asking to marry you but never has anyone shown an interest in my Beka. I did this for him.”

“Ол сізден сұрады ма?” Raushan was seething. “Because it sounds like you're doing this for yourself?” _ (Did he ask you too?) _

“What do you know about what he wants Raushan?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Madi managed to remove her sister but less than an hour later both were back this time with Otabek in tow. “Ана. Түсіндіріңіз.” _ (Mother. Explain.) _

“I was going to tell you.” She started.

“When?! As I was walking down the aisle? I told you that my love life is my business.” it was so rare for Otabek to show anything over a mild irritation that this level of anger distorted his face with red blotches that were beginning to form under his skin. “Where did you even find this girl?”

“Ол ұрланған қалыңдық.” Madi said from behind him.  _ (She is a stolen bride.) _

He rounded on his mother again. “You had her kidnaped? Are you insane? That is a crime Mama!”

Gauhar didn’t think her son would react this badly. “No it’s tradition. Besides the girl and her family agreed. She even took the handkerchief.”

“What family?” Raushan yelled. “We spoke to her. She’s an orphan Mama.”

That couldn’t be true. “Aibek said-”

“Of course he had something to do with this. Where is he? He isn’t getting away with this!” Madi followed her sister out of the room knowing full well Raushan was unstoppable at this point.

The room fell silent as Otabek tried to regain his composure. His mother came and tried to hold him but he pushed her away. “Сіз монстр болып табыласыз. Маған тимеңіз.”  _ (You are a monster. Don't touch me.) _

The words broke her heart. “I did this for you.” Why couldn’t he see that? “You always looked so lonely I couldn’t take it Beka.”

“Otabek?” the voice was so soft if it weren’t for the momentary silence neither would have heard it.

When they turned and saw the girl in the doorway, Gauhar rushed to the girl’s side. “Otabek this is Liliya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kazakhstan, bride kidnapping (alyp qashu) is divided into non-consensual and consensual abductions, kelisimsiz alyp qashu ("to take and run without agreement") and kelissimmen alyp qashu ("to take and run with agreement"), respectively. Though some kidnappers are motivated by the wish to avoid a bride price or the expense of hosting wedding celebrations or a feast to celebrate the girl leaving home, other would-be husbands fear the woman's refusal, or that the woman will be kidnapped by another suitor first. Generally, in nonconsensual kidnappings, the abductor uses either deception (such as offering a ride home) or force (such as grabbing the woman, or using a sack to restrain her) to coerce the woman to come with him. Once at the man's house, one of his female relatives offers the woman a kerchief (oramal) that signals the bride's consent to the marriage. Though in consensual kidnappings, the woman may agree with little hesitation to wear the kerchief, in non-consensual abductions, the woman may resist the kerchief for days. Next, the abductor's family generally asks the "bride" to write a letter to her family, explaining that she had been taken of her own free will. As with the kerchief, the woman may resist this step adamantly. Subsequently, the "groom" and his family generally issues an official apology to the bride's family, including a letter and a delegation from the groom's household. At this time, the groom's family may present a small sum to replace the bride-price. Though some apology delegations are met cordially, others are greeted with anger and violence. Following the apology delegation, the bride's family may send a delegation of "pursuers" (qughysnshy) either to retrieve the bride or to verify her condition and honour the marriage.
> 
> \- coppied from the Wiki on bride kidnapping. this is an issue what effects millions of all over the world even today.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Otabek watched as his mother gently shushed the girl who looked startled by all of the yelling. She looked so fearful that it broke Otabek’s heart. She was in a wedding dress that had her completely covered from neck to ankles. Wide green eyes looked between him and his mother for answers.

“Are you Otabek Altin?” she asked a bit louder this time.

He couldn’t face her. “Ана бізден кетеді.” she tried to protest but he had had enough of her for now. “Мен кетіп қалдым.”  _ (Mother leave us. I said leave _ )

She gave a heavy sigh and after kissing the top of the girl’s head let herself out. The room stayed quiet as Otabek tried to gather his thoughts together enough to make sense of this situation.

Remembering his manners he offered the girl a seat. Up close she looked exhausted. No doubt this had been difficult for her as well. “Do you want some tea?” she nodded and he poured them both a cup.

They were both shaking as they drank and Otabek hoped for her it wasn't out of fear. “Please don't be afraid of me. What is your name?”

“Liliya Rodchenko.”

“You have a beautiful name.” he said hoping to get her to calm down. “Liliya does your family know where you are?”

She shook her head and moved some stray hairs behind her ears. “My family is dead.”

He didn't want to marry her but if she had nowhere to go he didn't want to toss her out onto the streets. It was because of him she was here anyway. “What did they tell you to get you to come here?”

Liliya fidgeted with the cup and glanced at all of the doors and windows before speaking. She was afraid of something. “I was told that there was a young man looking for a wife. He was rich and handsome and I would be well taken care of. All I had to do was keep house for him and produce children.”

His temper was getting ready to flair again but he didn't want to scare her. “And you agreed to this?”

For the first time she looked at him and held eye contact. “I had no other options.” realizing her assertion she averted her eyes again. “Please Mr. Altin. I have nothing to go back too.”

There were tears rolling down her face and Otabek tried to think up a plan to where they both could win. “Where are you from?”

“I lived in St. Petersburg. Russia.”

“And you don't have any friends that would be looking for you?” she shook her head again.

There had to be someone looking out for her. He took a seat at the computer desk and looked at the security feeds. Just his luck the place was packed. “Ok Liliya. One thing I can promise you is that we will not get married today. It has nothing to do with you. I don't agree with the circumstances of our meeting and I definitely don't agree with the idea of forced marriage. But if we play this correctly we can both leave here happy.” he extended his hand to her and she shrunk back. Who hurt her like that? “For this to work we need to work together. Will you be able to do that?”

~~~

Liliya had two months to learn all of the Altin family history and her new identity and it was alot to take in. For the first time since her capture she slept in a warm bed and the men seemed to disappear leaving only her and Francesca.

“Run the lesson again Liliya.” she was learning the proper way a lady should dress for public events. “Modesty is a very important thing in Kazakhstan.”

After lunch it turned to greeting her soon to be husband properly. “At first Otabek is stand offish so a simple ‘welcome home’ can be said lovingly. Always lovingly. After some time together a kiss or two may accompany the greetings.”

They run through the phrasings several times until the foreign words felt comfortable. “He can speak and understand Russian so don't worry too much.”

She could tell Francesca was taking pity on her but pity wasn't going to get Otabek to marry her. Between lessons there were sporadic visits from Ai and on one occasion the woman who was to be her mother in law.

“If she offers you a white handkerchief take it.” she was told as she was dressed for the meeting.

“Why?” she asked as a comb passed through her hair.

“If the mother likes you then the wedding is on. If she doesn't then it is more training.”

By the end of the meeting Liliya had secured the piece of fabric and won the favor of the older woman. A few more days passed and she was brought to the main family home without Francesca. When begged to accompany her Francesca refused. “I am a servant and this is my post. Good servants don't abandon their posts. Be kind and respectable and the maids at the main house will help you.”

This didn't stop the crying the day of departure. Francesca gave Liliya one last hug and one last warning. “Не забывайте, кто вы на самом деле Юрий. И не говорите об этом месте, иначе они убьют вас.”  _ (Don't forget who you really are Yuri. And don't speak about this place or they will kill you.) _

The days leading up to the wedding were uncomfortable. The ladies who were introduced as Otabek’s sisters watched her from afar asking small but digging questions. She remembered the rehearsed answers she was to give but when they asked about her family she fumbled. “My family is dead.” she had said without thinking.

“So no mother? No father?” the one named Raushan (she thinks) asked.

“And no siblings?” Madi followed up as she wove a simple pattern into her hair.

Liliya shook her head. “I am, was an only child. Mother died birthing me and father was never around.”

The girls shared a look she couldn't read but went back to normal conversation after.

When she woke the morning of the wedding there was yelling. The maids told her not to worry as it was a normal occurrence in the house. She bathed herself and dressed in the gown provided for her. It was beautiful [ white lace dress](https://www.maggiesottero.com/maggie-sottero/deirdre/9726?utm_source=BrideClick2016&utm_medium=BrideClickNetworkWeddingInspirasi&utm_campaign=BrideClickSocialMediaMaggieSottero) that did well to hide the still fading bruises and scars. She had finally allowed one of the girls to come in to help with her hair when yelling started up in the room below her’s. This time a man’s voice was heard and it wasn’t one she recognized. She slipped out and followed the sound wondering if this was the Otabek she had heard about.

The argument was in Kazakh but angry words transcend any language. Liliya peeked through the door and saw a man that looked like he was going to implode. He and Gauhar were reaching an impasse and she didn’t know what possessed her to but she called out what she hoped was his name.

Everything stopped and they all stared at each other. The man looked just like Ai and Liliya began to tremble.  _ ‘I can't be marrying Ai. Please anyone but him.’ _

Her shaking became noticeable to where Gauhar came over and began trying to calm her down. Though she was shaking she needed to be sure. “Are you Otabek Altin?”

Gauhar introduced her but Otabek dismissed her from the room. For a few minutes it was just silence until he turned and offered her a seat and some tea. He tried to make conversation asking how she ended up in this situation and if she had anyone to go back to. The video of her grandfather being shot replayed in her head. “I had no other options.”

Liliya didn't want to think of what was to happen now that he wasn't going to marry her. Would Ai sell her like he said he would? Would she go back to Francesca? At that moment she wanted nothing more than that.

Otabek reassured her that there was nothing against her but he just could not marry someone he didn't know. He came up with a plan to get them through the evening.

“Unfortunately many of the people here don't see anything wrong with what has happened to you. Our best way out of this is to play along. I will demand that no pictures be taken of this event and we won't sign any papers that would give this marriage legitimacy.” his Russian was excellent and Liliya found herself watching the words form on his mouth instead of actually listening. “Are you following?”

“No pictures, no signing papers.” she said quickly covering herself.

“Good. Now this will involve us sharing several kisses throughout the day and probably alot of touches between us. Will that be ok with you?”

Otabek was strange. He was so careful about how he held her hand and he kept asking what was ok and what wasn't. She didn't know how to answer any of the questions.

Something in the back of her mind wondered if he could be trusted with the truth. _ ‘Tell him!’ _ she kept thinking.  _ ‘Tell him your name is Yuri! Ask him to send you home!!’ _ Liliya swallowed the thoughts and agreed smiling. “I trust you Otabek.” Francesca told her that if there was anyone in the family he, no she, could trust it was him.

The man grew flustered and it was actually endearing. He quickly excused himself to go inform the others of the plan. “You can go and finish getting ready and I will see you out there.”

Liliya returned to her room and found the maids frantic about time. As they fussed over her hair and makeup she hoped the plan would go through.

When it was time she was lead down to the room the ceremony was to take place and there Gauhar met her and presented her with a [ traditional Russian bridal headpiece](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/95983035785376019/) . “So you feel a little closer to home my dear.”


	8. Chapter 8

Otabek called his family into a room and locked the doors. No one was leaving until his demands were met. The twins sat on one side while his mother, uncles, and brothers sat on the other. He hated the feeling of tension in the air but now was not the time to deal with it. “We are not here to have a discussion.” he told them. “I am going to tell you how this day will go and you can agree with me or go to prison.” Rachman’s face contorted making Otabek wonder if he had anything to do with the kidnapping. “First. I want all electronic devices off and no recording equipment or press within 15 miles of this fiasco.” his mother went to speak but he stopped her. “I said there will be no discussion. Second, Liliya and I will not sign any papers sealing the wedding but she has agreed to play along for today but we will begin finding where she is from and try to figure out how to get her back to her normal life.”

Aibek scoffed. “You can't be serious Otabek. The girl says she has no family. Why not marry her and save her from a life of misery. Once word gets out she was a disposed bride I don't think many men would want her.”

“Did you bother asking if she liked men to begin with?” he was yelling again and Otabek hated this side of himself. “Ai, I know you have something to do with this and I will deal with you later but right now you are either going with my plan or being escorted out by armed security.”

Ai got up and poured himself a drink. “There will be no need. I will see myself out. Mama, tell Katherina I had to see about something in the office.”

Stunned silence followed as the door shut behind him. “Anyone else want to go with him?” no one moved and he took that as their compliance.

The plan was to have the wedding and allow the guests to mingle as many of them were prominent business connections. Then, they were to leave and he was going to have to find a place for her to stay. In the last few moments before having to enter the ceremony room he sent a message to Minami to pull up available apartments in the city. He doubted she wanted to stay with him for the time being.

The Imam led the assembly in a prayer before he walked in and another after he reached the altar. A priest read some bible passages and there was another prayer before Liliya came and joined him up there as well. When he turned to face her he felt his face heat up. She was beautiful.

Throughout the ceremony he cursed whatever higher beings there were. If this were any other time line he would have been ecstatic at falling in love with and marrying someone as beautiful as Liliya. Unfortunately for them this life had a different plan. Luckily his frustration had reached the point where he had tears in his eyes as he whispered his apologies and kissed Liliya.

His stomach lurched. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. He braved a smile as the procession left the room and once he and Liliya exited he pulled her into a side room and had her lock the doors. He sat with his head in his hands and tried to focus on breathing.

A hand touched him and he shuddered forgetting Liliya was with him. “I’m sorry. I’m just- your life is ruined. My family is- I can’t believe any of this.” he continued rambling as she sat at his feet looking up at him. She looked so sad and worried he didn’t know what to do. The room was spinning and he tried his best to focus and breathe.

When he finally calmed down he moved to the floor with her and pulled out some brandy as well. After they each took a few swigs they stared at each other. “People may be wondering where we are Mr. Altin.”

“Well Ms. Rodchenko I think we should let them wonder for a little bit.” she smiled and passed the bottle over to him. For the first time he stopped and looked at her. Her body language was different than earlier. Her shoulders were more forward and the posture more relaxed. He looked up at her face. Her smile was empty and her eyes never seemed to be fully in the conversations. “You have beautiful eyes Ms. Rodchenko, but they look as though they have seen many things.”

It was her turn with the bottle and she held eye contact as she took a dangerously large gulp. “They have.”

He took one more swig before putting the stopper back in place. “And not all of them pleasant?”

She let her head fall against the cabinet she was leaning on and gave a dry chuckle. “Not all of them pleasant.”

Otabek knew without a doubt his family was the cause of the bad memories she now had. They both sat and looked at the ceiling for some time before he got up and held out his hand. “Do you think it's time we joined the others?”

Liliya allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. “If you want to.”

Otabek had to laugh as they made their way to the reception area. “Honestly it's the one thing I would rather not do.”

~~~

Otabek crying at the kiss was a nice touch in terms of selling their little farce. His lips were warm and soft from him biting at them and Liliya might have enjoyed it had she not been panicking at the thought of what her future held.

She blindly repeated the words the priest and Imam said and then allowed Otabek to pull her along to a quite area to calm down. While he focused on breathing she watched him. He seemed too soft for his tastes. Otabek looked like he had never held an ill intention towards anyone in his entire life. Had they been in school together Yuri would have picked on him.

_ “You are not Yuri you are Liliya. Always Liliya.” _

She sat at his feet and allowed him to ramble mostly to himself. Liliya wanted to comfort him but when she touched him the shaking seemed to get worse. Eventually she sat back against a cabinet and let him do what he needed to do.

For the first time in a very long time she relaxed. The hardest part was over and now it was just the reception that was left to deal with. Maybe she could talk him into leaving early.

_ “But where would we go?” _

Yuri knew first hand that just because Otabek looked nice didn't mean he didn't have darkness in him as well.  Otabek complimented her eyes. Everyone always complimented her eyes. The brandy in her system allowed her the courage to look directly back at his. They were dark brown. Intense but at the same time comforting.

_ “Tell him.” _

_ “Can you trust him enough to tell him?” _

A few more sips were shared before she was pulled to her feet. At the doors to reception room they both took several deep breaths and she could hear him chanting ‘smile’ to himself. Suddenly he faced her in worry. “I forgot about the first dance. Are you ok with dancing?”

_ “Don't say anything stupid they could be watching you. _ ”

Liliya smiled and offered her hand. “If you lead, I can follow.”  The dance was simple and she spent most of it with her face buried in his chest. From what she could feel he was strong. It might have been the stress but he was also very warm to the touch.

_ “Maybe he can protect me?” _

_ “Why would you put him in that situation?” _

_ “Anyone who protects you dies.” _

Throughout the dance Otabek was trying to whisper something about staying for a few hours before leaving but they needed a story. “We are young newlyweds. What other story is needed?”

She spoke without thinking and his real voice came out. She looked into his eyes and hoped the volume of the music covered it. Seeming to be unbothered, Otabek gave her a spin and she spotted one of the men in the crowd. She tensed up so much Otabek dipped her to cover almost tripping. “Are you ok? What's happened?”

His breath on her neck made her skin crawl and she wanted nothing more than to claw at him. “I see someone.”

_ “If you tell they’ll kill you.” _

Otabek’s jaw set into a fake smile and he scanned the room quickly. “Is it a friend? A family member? Point them out to me.” though judging from her reaction it was neithr.

She couldn't breathe. There were too many people. “I can't. Not like this. They're going to kill us if I say anything.”

The song ended and he placed a kiss on her forehead and surprisingly it helped her calm down for a moment. “Come. We’ll eat, mingle, cut the cake, then go. It will be 2 ½ hours at most.”

He led Liliya to the table and she agreed. What else could she do? She stomached as much of the food as she could knowing the man was watching her. He was one of the first to take his turn with her and she could never forget what he made her call him.

_ “If he's here how many more are here too?” _

After plates were cleared, she followed Otabek around as he greeted guests and thanked them for coming. “You said your name was Liliya?” An older Russian speaking man approached her as Otabek spoke with some others. He looked harmless.

“Yes sir.”

He took her hand in greeting. “Pleasure to meet you dear, I am Yakov Feltsman, An old friend of Otabek’s father.”

At the mention of his father Otabek joined the conversation. “Mr. Feltsman. Thank you for coming to show your support.”

“Anything for you my boy, I was just about to tell your wife that she reminds me of a woman I knew when I was younger. She was also named Liliya. Liliya Baranovskaya if I remember correctly.” Yuri panicked and gripped Otabek’s hand. Yakov continued without noticing. “She was a one of a kind woman. She left me for a factory worker though.” He studied Yuri’s face a bit closer. “It might be my old age or too much champagne but you have her eyes. Beautiful eyes.”

She whispered a small thank you as the man congratulated them again and moved on. The pair made their way to an empty corner. “Was that one of the men?”

Liliya shook her head and tried to control herself. “He, the woman he was talking about...” She was going to say more but a voice cut her off.

“Wow Bek right here in the corner?” They jumped and Otabek relaxed at seeing Rachman, Liliya didn’t. “I’ve never seen this side of you.”

_ “He heard you. _

_ He’s going to tell the others. _

_ You’ve done it now you stupid bitch.” _

“Not in the mood for your jokes right now Rachman.” Otabek brushed the new comer off but Rachman took a step closer to Liliya.

“I just wanted to come pay my respects to my new sister-in-law. It is lovely to meet you Liliya. You make a beautiful bride.”

_ “He's testing you. Are you going to let him win?” _

“Thank you brother.” Yuri wanted to gag as he said the words. He had to say it so many times when he was inside him.

_ “Her.” _

She held her breath as he placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room. Without knowing she was gripping Otabek’s hand so hard her nails began to break skin. “Liliya?” she was no longer at the wedding. She was back in that dark room and he was over her like he always was.

_ “Like he always will be.” _

_ “I need to get out of here.” _

A hand covered hers and it brought her back. “Go… I… we need to leave. I can’t do this anymore.” He looked confused but she just had to get out of there. She wasn’t breathing. Why couldn’t she breathe?


	9. Chapter 9

Liliya held on to him shaking. _“It couldn’t have been Rachman.”_

Her grip on him was strong and he realized there was no way of staying any longer with her in this state. He called one of the maids and had them bring his car around back. This was going to hard but he spotted Madi watching one of the exits. He waved her over. “Help me.”

She made her way over and her eyes fell on Liliya. “What’s going on? Liliya dear, why are you shaking like this?” she couldn’t speak but just shook her head. Madi opened her arms and Liliya fell into them.

_“Good. Someone she trusts.”_

“We need to leave. I’m taking her back to Almaty with me. You and Raushan need to cause a rumor or something that you saw us sneaking off then later come meet me at my apartment. Сен мені түсінесің бе?” _(Do you understand me?)_

“What are you going to do with her?” He was hurt but not surprised that his sister was questioning him like that. For Rachman’s presence to cause this kind of reaction made him worried about what could have happen that he was not being told.

“Getting her out of her is my priority. Either help me or don't.” Finally his sister agreed and the trio made it out to the car. “Don’t tell anyone. Just meet me as soon as you can.”

The drive was excruciatingly awkward. Liliya’s shaking stopped about thirty minutes in but the feelings of pain, confusion, and anger hung in the air the entire way. Otabek tried small talk but Liliya kept her eyes everywhere else. “You can stay with me tonight if you would like.” She made no indication that she was listening. “The apartment has several rooms you can choose which one you want and tomorrow we can see about getting you your own place for now.”

“What if I want your room?”

He glanced over at her and she still hadn’t moved. He honestly wasn't sure if she had blinked. “What?”

“You said I can choose whichever room I want. What if I want your room?”

There was something off in Liliya’s voice but Otabek shrugged it off as exhaustion. “If it is what you want. I want you to be as comfortable as possible through this to make it easier for you.”

He looked over to her again with a smile and this time she was looking back. She clearly wasn't happy but there was something else happening behind her eyes. “I want to get out of this dress. Do you have anything I can change into?”

“Nothing that would fit.” That reminded him he needed to text his sisters to bring things for her to wear.

“I don't care. I just want to be out of this stupid dress.”

Not knowing what else to do, Otabek pulled in to a rest stop and checked his trunk for anything Liliya could wear. All he had were old gym clothes but she was so tiny he didn’t want it falling off of her either. He found a hoodie and shorts and waited in the car while she changed. He sent messages to Minami and his sisters and only realized Liliya was back when he felt the car shake as she got back in.

When they got into the city he offered to pick up something to eat but she said no saying she was tired and just wanted to sleep. There was a short tour of the apartment and Otabek wished he had at least made his bed before leaving but in the end who could have known the day would end like this. Just as she said, Liliya made herself comfortable under his blankets and tried to go to sleep.

~~~

Otabek was selfish. He hadn't considered the time, money, and resources that went into getting that girl. Ai left the party and headed to the training house. His plan was falling apart and he needed a new one fast.

_“Maybe I can still sell her and make a decent return.”_

After settling in he began compiling a list of possible buyers and contacting them to see if they were still interested in young Liliya. Several turned him down calling her second hand goods. “It's probably more beneficial as a party game than anything else at this point.”

He hated to have to kill her but that might be his only option. He couldn’t risk her running her mouth. Not that anyone would believe her.

He also faced the problem of getting her away from Otabek. He was going to keep a close eye on her until he found a satisfactory way to get her back ‘home’ and he knew his brother wasn’t going to let him within 100 feet of her. When the plans to sell her off all fell through, Aibek cut his loses and decided that Liliya would make a good little helper for Francesca.

After a few days of trying to gain information on Liliya's whereabouts a file crossed his desk courtesy of Rachman. He had Francesca come to his office to take down a letter.

~~~

Liliya didn't actually go to sleep. She burrowed into the covers of Otabek’s bed and just listened. She heard him in the next room on the phone with someone. The words ‘clear', ‘cancel', ‘freeze', and ‘postpone’ were repeated and eventually he was asking for something to be done over the phone.

_“He wants to make sure he won’t be disturbed when he’s with his new ‘bride'.”_

Liliya shook the thought away.

_“Just be good for him and he won't hurt you like the others.”_

_“Yuliana said he wouldn't.”_

She pulled the covers over her head and tried not to scream. She turned her attention to the room and tried to learn about him.

He was clean but not exactly tidy. There were shirts thrown about but that seemed natural. He seemed to like dark cool colors and the only clothes visible were either office or workout clothes.

_“Yuliana said he was an important man. Important men don't have time for fun.”_

She realized sleep was not an option and sat up and leaned against the headboard. This room alone was bigger than the apartment back in St. Petersburg. Yuri got up and began wandering through drawers and cabinets seeing things that looked like Otabek only wore once then hid away. The fabrics in his closets were soft and clean. Liliya took out a nice blue dress shirt and decided to wear that instead of the gym clothes she was currently in.

There was a bathroom attached to the room and that was when Liliya caught a look at herself. Her makeup was smeared in some areas and her hair was beginning to feel disgustingly crunchy from the hairspray.

“A shower it is then.”

~~~

Minami was the first to arrive. Otabek debated whether or not to tell him the entire situation and he settled on calling Liliya a friend who was getting out of a bad relationship and needed some help. There was just enough truth in that for Otabek's conscious not to eat him alive.

“貧しいもの. Well we can start with your properties and look into other places.” the permanent smile on his face disappeared but only for a moment. _(Poor thing)_

They decided on not using any of the Altin properties and looked at nice simple apartments near his job and his own apartment. When he heard the shower start up he scribbled a quick note and left the bag of clothes Minami had brought on the bed.

_“For you,_

_Hopefully you can find something useful in here._

\-          _Otabek”_

He returned to the living room and began looking at available apartments. He decided it was for the best that she not use one of his own and told Minami that Liliya didn’t exactly get along with his brothers. The shower finished but no one came out of the room until his sisters arrived. “Ол қайда?” _(Where is she?)_

“Менің бөлмем.” The more in unison they spoke and moved the worse the situation and he watched helplessly as they walked down the hall and knocked on the door. A soft exchange could be heard before the twins were let in. _(My room)_

“She’s Russian?” Minami asked surprised.

“Umm, Yeah.” he shrugged. “Let's keep working.” By the time the girls came out of the room there were several apartments that Liliya was able to choose from, if she wanted too.

“What’s this?” she asked looking at the papers around the table.

“Well I wasn’t sure if you wanted to stay with me or not so I thought I would give you some options so you wouldn’t feel closed in.” Several emotions passed over her face before a simple ‘thank you’ was said.

It took three days but eventually they settled on[ an apartment](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/16197556) a few miles south of Otabek’s and during the entire process of moving in furniture and eventually Liliya, his sisters didn’t leave her side. He set up a security detail for her and contacted an old friend of his in the Russian Investigative Committee asking him to call when he could.

About a week later he was back in his office. “Mr. Altin, there is someone from the RIC on the phone for you.” Minami poked his head through the door and as Otabek took the call returned with another cup of coffee. He spoke to Victor Nikiforov about setting up a missing person’s report for Liliya Rodchenko.

“Well do you know about when she went missing?” Mr. Nikiforov asked.

“She won’t say much but I honestly don’t think she left Russia on her own.”

There was a sigh from the other end of the line and Otabek knew he was asking for nothing short of a miracle but if anyone could pull it off it would be Victor and his team. “We get hundreds of files on missing girls every day and there are thousands more that go unreported. But as a friend, I will keep my eyes and ears open for your young lady friend.”

“Thanks Victor.” He was definitely going on the Christmas lists. “And there is one more thing I need you to do, and don't worry if it's out of your jurisdiction, but I need someone to look into my brother's spending habits for the last year or so.”

“Do you think they have something to do with this?” the soft tapping of computer keys could be heard.

The image of Liliya crying at the wedding reception flashed before him and he held back the knot in his stomach. “I'm not sure but she doesn't seem to get along with them and I think there is cause for suspicion.”

“Damn it.” Victor sounded slightly defeated. “This looks like it's going to be an Interpol issue. I don't have the clearance and with a family like yours I doubt I would get it.”

He thanked him for trying and Victor promised to have any info he found sent Otabek's way.

He kept in constant contact with the twins and when she was willing there were small conversations with Liliya to make sure she was doing alright.

He usually went by after work and tried to help her find a way home and if one of the girls were there he was let in but if not he wasn't let past the threshold. “Is everything comfortable? You have enough food?”

“Da. Plenty.” She looked tired.

“Are you sleeping?”

Green eyes flashed at him. “Are you?”

For a moment she looked terrified at what she said but it disappeared the moment he laughed. “It was only fair. But honestly no. I'm too worried to sleep.”

In moments like theses it seemed like Liliya went to war with herself. He could see there were things she wanted to say but something clearly much scarier than this entire situation was forcing her to hold back.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuliana was right, Otabek was a good man. Although anyone compared to his brothers was probably good. He stopped by the apartment almost everyday asking to see how she was doing and sometimes they would just stand in the hall and look at each other. Liliya wanted to tell him the truth but Yuri never knew who or where Ai's spies could be.

_“He needs someone to protect him from them.”_

_“No, you need someone to protect you.”_

After several attempts Otabek managed to get Liliya to join him [ at a cafe ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/509469776588134076/) down the street for lunch. Though she didn't really want to be seen, the twins convinced her that some fresh air and sun would do her well.

“Look at how pale I am.” She tried to argue. “Does it look like I go in the sun in the first place?”

“Кішкентай кішкентай апа.” the duo would laugh and pat or kiss the top of her head before handing him another outfit to try on. He would comply with color in his cheeks. _(Silly little sister.)_

_“They wouldn't call you sister if they knew.”_

The afternoon finally came and the twins gave her a[ nice sweater and jeans](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077254933608/) and some accessories to go with it. Yuri liked that it kept most of his skin covered and she didn't have to see her scars.

_“You almost look pretty.”_

He pushed off the thought.

_“You have to convince him to stop trying to send you back.”_

Madi brushed out Liliya's hair and when it was time to go each twin took one of her hands in their own and the trio made their way down the street.

Liliya noted the difference in each woman's grasp. Raushan's hand was firm in her's and had said very little during their time together but there was a protectiveness in her actions. Everytime Liliya glanced up she could see Raushan scanning the crowd around them. (She was the one with the rule about not letting Otabek in unless one of them was there.)

Madi's grip was lighter and she swung their hands a bit more as they walked. She was the sweeter one a bit more physical in her affection then her sister and always trying to do Yuri's makeup and hair.

_“Liliya would have friends like her. Soft, sweet, and kind.”_

The cafe was small and when they got there Otabek was already waiting outside at a table. “Эй жігіттер.” He stood and kissed the top of his sister's heads and respectfully kissed the back of Liliya's hand. “I'm glad to see you.” _(Hey guys.)_

The statement was directed at Liliya but his sisters answered. “We didn't keep you waiting did we?” Raushan was first to take a seat and the twins placed themselves as barriers between the “newlyweds”. Otabek looked at them slightly annoyed and fully aware of what they were up to.

“Not too long. I never told Kenjirou when I would be back so I doubt he is going to worry. How are you holding up?”

The question was directed at Liliya but Madi responded. “Mama has been calling us nonstop and she has ranged from crying to screaming, demanding to know our plans.”

“Beka your mother is getting out of control.” Raushan tossed her hair over her shoulder and flipped through the menu.

Yuri saw Otabek’s jaw clench at the mention of his mother. “And what have you told her?”

“Ештеңе жоқ.” They replied together but in tone variations. Raushan and Otabek fix Madi with a look. _(Nothing.)_

Otabek started first. “Madi Nurai Altin, we had a deal.”

“She just wanted to make sure we were ok and to see how mad we are at her.” Most times when the three of them got together it was like this it was 2 on 1 depending on the issue. Liliya actually found it entertaining. “We'll talk about that later. Liliya,” Yuri snapped to attention forgetting he was apart of the group. “Do you see anything you want to eat?”

She finally looked over her menu and her eyes fell on a white roll cake with a strawberry in the center. Yuri never really ate sweets but [ this one ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/450641506458696692/) looked really good and something in him needed to try it. “I think I’ll get the cake.”

The girls ordered [ chocolate mousse ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/190840102938475236/) cups that were social media worthy and they made Otabek take a picture to prove it. He himself got a [ matcha latte ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574349758717508381/) saying that it would be a long afternoon and he wanted something sweet to hold him over.

The cake was like biting a cloud and Liliya almost couldn’t process the feelings she had bitting into it. She settled on laughter. The sudden burst of sound caused the others to watch her in shock as he tried to cover his face.

Madi placed a hand on her back. “Is is that good tätti?” Yuri couldn't speak but only passed the plate over for her to taste. It wasn’t that it was extraordinary but how long had it been since she had last had anything sweet? _(sweetie?)_

“It just reminded me of the [ Gorka ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/476889048035502059/) Milla gave me for my birthday.” the name left his lips before he had time to register.

_“Milla.”_

How long had it been since he’d seen her? When was his last birthday? Did she even remember him?

_“Does it even matter?_

_Forget about her._

_I’m sure she’s forgotten about you._

_That life is long over.”_

~~~

Milla held onto Potya as she looked out her window. It had already been almost a year since Yuri was taken and still there were no new leads for her to follow. She scrolled idly through her news feed and read a portion of an article about a Kazakh billionaire and his botched nuptials.

“Yuri used to listen to me daydream about marrying a man like that.” She told the cat who did nothing but slowly blink back at her. “Где твоя папа котенок?” _(Where is your papa kitty?)_

After the breakin at the apartment, Milla tried to pick up where Nikolai left off. For some reason the police no longer wanted to help saying they have exhausted the resources they were able to allot to this one case.

Officer Popovitch turned her from his office with the same sentiment as always. “We just don't have the manpower left Miss. I've had all of my best men on the case and not to mention some of my worst.”

“But why would they return to the scene of the crime to attack Deda Plisetsky?”

“I thought the original crime was committed in the night club?”

“You know what I mean. Why would you attack an old man if you had nothing to hide?”

For some reason Popovitch could never answer that. He would either push past her and lock his door or turn the conversation on it's head. This was probably why her family always told her not to trust the police.

Back in the studio Sara Crispino was made understudy to a new Prima that was brought in to replace Yuri and she was very vocal about her displeasure. About a month after the attack she overheard Crispino speaking to a young man and the conversation didn't seem to be going well.

“Father and I spoil you too much. Do you understand the consequences he will face if they find out we had anything to do with this?” He had a similar accent so Milla assumed this was her brother that was rumored to be in town. A quick scroll through her Instagram proved it to be true.

“I never told Daddy what to do. He took that upon himself.”

He pulled at his hair and spun away from her.“QUANDO VOLONETE--” _(WHEN WILL YOU--)_

“Shhhh!”

“When will you take responsibility for your actions? I saw him Sara. Con i miei occhi.” something in that phrase sounded broken. Milla wandered what he meant by ‘he saw him.’ _(With my own eyes.)_

The rest of the conversation was lost as underclassmen entered the stairwell. After that Sara was on edge and snapped at anyone who stared at her too long.

Milla went over what she knew for sure. Miguel Crispino was an Italian diplomat. It was no secret he bought his daughter's spot in the company and that was why she rarely had solos. But the son was new info.

Michael Crispino was a fútbol player he was visiting his sister during his off season. He was sentimental and almost dramatically poetic in his romantic endeavors. He was planning to be in town for a few nights and he sounded like he knew something that could be valuable.

A few nights later Milla got a post notification from his social media saying that he would be club hopping with his teammates who were also in town and she knew this would probably be the only time she could get closed to him without his sister hovering.

She donned a [ disguise ](https://pin.it/w5ooffawe7figp) and took one final look in the mirror before heading out. “Well Potya, Если полиция этого не сделает, я это сделаю.” the cat rolled over on the couch requesting play time. Milla kissed it’s head.“If I am not back by morning delete my internet history cat. Da?” Potya did nothing but swipe at her wig. _(If the police won't do it I will.)_

It took some searching (and following of the other teammates) to find the bar the group was in. [ Lomonosov ](http://lomonosovbar.ru/) was perfect for what she had in mind. She had brought Yuri there several times and the place was always dark, loud, and packed full of people trying to have a good time. It took some time but she managed to locate him and another player on the level with the dance floor.

“Mickey Dance!” The other man was jovial and bounced to the edm blaring from the dj's speakers. Milla hovered close enough to see when Michael decided it was time for a brake. He pantomimed going to get a drink and when his friend understood him, he pushed his way to the bar.

She watched for some time as he struggled to get the bartender's attention. Taking pity on him she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. “She's a lesbian. I got you.” She opened her jacket a bit more to show some cleavage. “Мой дорогой! Моя дорогая, воды. Пожалуйста, любите.” _(My darling. My darling, some waters. Please love.)_

There was a bit of a back and forth but it didn't take long for four shots of vodka to be placed in front of them. Ever the actress, Milla kissed the rubles before handing them over and getting a laugh for the bartender. She toasted Michael and they both tossed them back. “You're not from around here.”

He shrugged and tossed back the other shot. “Italian. Visiting my sister.”

“She here?” Milla pretend to look around. Sara stayed in the dorms of the dance house and there was a strict curfew for its residents.

He shook his head and reached for Milla's abandoned shot. “No. Just me.”

“All alone? No friends?”

He finally looked her in the eyes and she could see he and his sister shared the same violet color. “I am here with you.” He offered his hand “Sergio.”

He was smart to not use his real name. She returned the gesture. “Alexi. You want another?”

They shared several more drinks and a few dances before she suggested they leave. Once outside they decided to walk and talk.

“How do you like Petersburg?”

“Very different from home.”

She had to find a way to get him to talk about Yuri. But how? “Do you travel often?”

He left it vague but said that he traveled quite a bit for work. Eventually they found themselves on a bench sharing a cigarette. “Do you know my favorite thing to do?” She was hoping she had a way in. “I meet people in whatever new city I'm in for the night and I pick a person to fall in love with and tell a secret to. Then I disappear in the morning.”

Mickey watched her through hooded eyes as the alcohol seemed to finally start to kick in. “How so?”

“Like this.” She brought him into a kiss and they stayed that way until an old woman walked past and yelled until they seperated to run away from her and her cane.

Having had a taste Michael kissed her again as they hid in an alleyway. “Where so you live?”

She was surprised at how out of breath she was. “The otherside of the river.”

“I'm closer. Do you want to come back with me?”

 _Gotcha._ “Da.”

Getting back to the hotel and getting Crispino off was easy. Getting the information she wanted was still an uphill battle. They made small talk about everything until Milla felt it was time to go. “Well Sergio, I don't want my roommate thinking I've been kidnapped so I am afraid it's time for me to disappear.”

He watched her from the bed as she gathered her things clearly sad to see her go. He was a sweet guy and part of her wished she didn't have to lie to him. He stopped her as she went for the door. “Before you go tell me your secret.”

She had forgotten about that. To buy some time she kissed him again. “I was forced to marry a nameless political figure when I was 17 because he got me pregnant. We ended up losing the baby but now he finances my exploits. Legal or otherwise.”

After another kiss she told him it was his turn. He took a breath and looked her in the eye. “I helped torture my little sister's rival and I think he might be dead.”

The last bit knocked the wind out of her. Michael looked ready to cry. Mila locked the door and lead him over to the couch. She poured them both a glass of water and sat next to him. “You look like you need to talk about it. It’s not like I’ll ever see you again after this.”

“I am a terrible man. Un vigliacco. No worse than that.” he launched right into it. “Some of the boys on the team have very rich friends. I was the rookie this year and they brought me with them saying it was some unofficial hazing. We were playing the FFK and it had been a good match but we ended up losing by a point. But that doesn’t matter. _(A coward.)_

 _“Thank god because I really don't want to hear about sports right now.”_ she thought. Harsh yes, but she was on a mission it seemed like time was running out.

“After the game we invited to hang out with some rich kid and his friends. We drove a few miles out of town to this place and he told us it was his place and he had something new for the others to try.”

“And you didn’t try to leave?”

“I felt weird but it looked like I was the only one who wanted to back out. There was another girl there and I spent most of my time with her cus she looked like she was ok with it but we were lead into this one other room where someone was tied up. The kid said it was cool and I wouldn’t get in trouble as long as no one told.”

“How did you know it was your sister’s rival?”

“After I.. y’know.. I sat off to the side as the others took turns and there was a mask stopping most of the screaming and at first I thought it was pleasure but as I sat and listened the person who was tied up was screaming in pain.”

Milla wanted to cry. She envisioned a scared Yuri and wanted nothing more than to punch the man next to her.

“It got to a point where they removed the mask and all he did was scream at them all. They were calling him by a different name but he refused to accept it. Finally they gave him a shot of something and left him on the floor. Now I just see his eyes and the anger behind them. I've been benched until I can get my head sorted but I don't know what to do Alexi.”

_“Drop dead you asshole.”_

“You should go to the police. Make an anonymous tip.”

“They would know.”

She needed only a little more information then she could let him go. “The man who took you, do you remember his name?”

“They called him Gold Man. Something about his last name being gold or he was so rich his name was like currency. I don't really remember. He had some stupid rap he did about it.”

Milla sat back and thought about everything she had just heard. It was at the very least it was a lead and even if it was to bring back a corpse it was the least she could do for Nikolai.

“Well that is some secret.”

“You're not going to tell on me are you?” how was his reputation still more important than Yuri's life?

“Who would believe me darling?” She kissed the top of his head. “I am a married woman having an affair I can't afford to tell on you.”

On her way home she made one more stop. “How is he?” She asked the young man at the desk. He looked at her confused and she remembered the wig was still on. “It's a wig doofus.”

“Oh god Milla don't scare people. But not much change.”

She was allowed into a room and sat in the dark with the sleeping body there. “I think we might have something Deda. But you might not be happy.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi waved a spoon at him. “Beka sit or I will glue you to the chair.” he frowned at the lack of sympathy he was getting from his sister but complied anyway. “It’s hard to remember you're the oldest when you make that face.” she joked catching him pouting.

It had been about 2 months since the “wedding” and Otabek was still no closer to finding out anything about Liliya's past. Minami did his best to stay optimistic and provide new ideas for him to look into or new ways to get information. “Perhaps she was a spy and this is her only chance at starting over with a new life.”

The pair were stuck in the office for the weekend to sort out some paperwork for a quarterly. Otabek looked up from the document in front of him and laughed. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got?”

“Do you have anything better?”

Otabek thought about it. “I guess not.” he turned back to the paperwork surrounding the two of them and eventually the papers were finished.

Minami grabbed his bag as his phone pinged with messages. “So what are your plans for the rest of the night Mr. Altin?” Otabek didn’t have any and he told him that. “Well you’re free to join my friends and I. We are going go-kart racing.”

He was touched that Minami though of him as good enough company to invite him. “I don't want to impose. Besides, you see me all the time.”

Kenjirou looked sad for a brief moment before he simply shrugged and responded to another message. “Well if you change your mind I can send you the details later.” Otabek agreed and the two finally parted ways.

As he made his way to his car Otabek thought about what his friends were up to. He didn’t really have any that were local and by local meaning in the same country. He did have one friend if he could even call him that. JJ was in Canada and the boys had met in middle school when his parents sent him to England to study. They still spoke from time to time but hadn’t actually seen each other outside of tabloids. If he remembered right he had a band now. And a girlfriend.

Out of habit now he went to see his sisters and Liliya for dinner. As it turned out it was only her and Madi since Raushan was out of town. He got there before dinner was finished and after a short greeting watched as the two moved around the kitchen with Madi laughing and bumping Liliya and playfully tugging on the braid that held her hair back as they finished up.

“Are you sure you don't need any help?” he kept peeking around and getting in their way.

Madi waved a spoon at him. “Beka sit or I will glue you to the chair.” he frowned at the lack of sympathy he was getting from his sister but complied anyway. “It’s hard to remember you're the oldest when you make that face.” she joked catching him pouting.

Liliya kept her attention on the stove making sure the food didn’t burn. “If you want to help so badly set the table.” she met his eyes for a brief moment and he got a hint of a smile. He knew because of his resemblance to his brother she still never wanted to look at him for too long.

He grabbed the plates and began doing as instructed. “So what are you making anyway?”

“We call it [ belyashi ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077255274204/).” Liliya called from kitchen as she removed the last one from the pan. “It is a meat pie of sorts. You eat beef da?”

“He eats anything put in front of him.” Madi joked putting bowls of rice and steamed vegetables in the center of the table. “Kosim is our youngest brother and it is a wonder that boy is alive at all with how picky he is about food.”

She went on to relate a story of how he saw that his sisters had nail polish on while they were cooking and he refused to eat saying he didn’t want to be poisoned for swallowing the cosmetic.

“On the bright side he learned to cook for himself at a very young age.” Otabek said. He held up two bottles of wine. “Red or white?”

“Red goes best.” Liliya said as she plated the last of the belyashis. She soon joined the other two at the table and they served everything out including a plate for Raushan when she came back.

They all spoke a bit about the day and Otabek tried to gain more information about her home but to no avail. Liliya was just as slick as he was giving vague answers. After dinner the trio gathered in the sitting room to watch a movie Madi told Liliya she just had to see. It was a simple animation film that Otabek remembered sitting through numerous times as a child. Ever so often he stole glances at Liliya who almost looked like a ghost in the low blue and white light. He watched as she clutched a throw pillow and huffed a small laugh at certain points. She caught him looking once or twice and he couldn’t shake how dark her eyes were.

“Какие?” she would ask each time _(What?)_

“Привет.” was all he would say and smile when she rolled her eyes. _(Hi.)_

_~~~_

Yuri found it unnerving whenever he caught Otabek looking at him. In the shadows he looked three times bigger than he really was. It reminded him of when Ai would sit in on his lessons always ready to punish her for mistakes.

Madi fell asleep during the film and her brother took her back to her room before getting ready to go. “Thank you for dinner Liliya.” He grabbed his togo plate. “I'll see myself out.”

As per their habit she followed him to the door and the two stood in the hall. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?”

He shrugged and looked at his watch. “Probably just go home. You?”

She repeated his actions but leaned against the door frame. “Probably just read a book until I fall asleep.”

Comfortably awkward silences were becoming their default. Otabek shifted back and forth trying to choose his next words. Yuri found it entertaining. “You know that if there is anything you need you can tell me right? Like, you're young da? Are you done with secondary school?”

_He always seems so eager to please you. See how far he'll go._

This time Yuri laughed. “I graduated years ago. I'm 22.”

“Ok, just checking.” Otabek laughed along. “Child marriage is a problem out here too. I don't want to think about it but I won't put it past them.”

Yuri paled at the thought.

Otabek lowered his voice and stepped closer to Liliya. “I've been trying to get ahold of Aibek to get answers but no one is letting me know where he is or what he's done to you.”

_You should get undressed for him and let him find out._

Her face twisted at the name. “Probably for the best.”

Otabek's voice dropped to a whisper. “He needs to answer for his crimes Liliya. Whatever happened to you was wrong and you deserve justice.”

Yuri looked up at him. He rarely stood this close and it sent Yuri's emotions into a tailspin. He could never figure out if he wanted to ask Otabek to hold him or cower due to the resemblance between him and his captors.

_They'll kill you if you keep pressing this issue. Then they're gonna come back and kill me._ He wanted to tell him. “That's a noble fight Otabek but I am just one person and I don't want to care about it anymore. I just want a normal life from here on out.”

“You are one person who has suffered far more than necessary and for no good reason.”

His cologne was strong and smelt wonderful. For a moment Liliya remembered being bundled in his bedding on his first night with him. Yuri tried to focus. “Are you always this poetic Mr. Altin?”

He held her gaze for a moment longer before deciding that for tonight, he would not press any further. He took a step back and leaned down kissing her forehead. “Спокойной ночи, госпожа Родченко.” _(Good night Ms. Rodchenko.)_

Back inside Liliya tried to clean up the sitting area a bit more before finally turning in. On the kitchen counter she noticed that Otabek had left his suit jacket behind.

It smelt like him. She tried not to think too much about it as she hung it up knowing he would be back for it as soon as he realized it was missing. As she put it up a handkerchief fell out. _"Does this smell like him too?"_ Yuri inhaled and it did.

_Take it. He won't notice._

He couldn't deny he loved the smell. It was the same thing he was wearing when they first met and it made Yuri feel things. He could feel his binding getting tight he panicked. He shoved the cloth in his pocket before retreating to the bedroom and locking the door.

Liliya never turned on the lights in her room. There were too many mirrors and in each of them there was a terrified boy covered on blood and chains watching her every move. All the light she needed came from night lights scattered throughout and in the bathroom for her to avoid his watchful gaze and handle herself accordingly.

In an effort to calm her nerves Liliya opted for a shower hoping the body washes she had could make the smell go away. Not that she wanted it to but the effect it was having on her wasn't safe.

When she finally emerged her skin smelt of lavender and she allowed herself to go to bed. Sleep was evasive but that was never new. She tossed for what felt like hours before she finally drifted off.

On a good night there was nothing but a dark room that Yuri sat in until it was time to wake up. Whomever appeared in the room made it a good or bad dream and tonight it looked like it would be bad.

He saw the boy from the mirror on the ground in front of him tied up and mouth was sealed shut with a leather strap. Only his eyes were visible and looking up at him dark and accusatory.

_“Can't you save me Yurochka?”_

There was no way to tell if there was an exit but Yuri still tried to run to one. It was clear distance was being put between them but if he looked back at all the boy would materialize right behind him reaching for him. Almost begging.

_“Help me Yuri. Tell them about me. Tell him.”_

The mouth never moved but he spoke and it haunted Yuri. “What would it prove?” his voice didn't sound like his. It sounded fake and it scared him. “The longer I'm here the more I tear his family apart.”

The two stood facing each other and Yuri watched as hands crept out of the darkness behind his dream self and began grabbing at his exposed skin and pulling at his bindings. Yuri recognized each hand from the different men that took bits of him and he watched in horror as his body fell apart with each handful taken. Dream Yuri was screaming in pain but he couldn't fight them. There were just to many. All he could do was stand and watch.

_“His family is tearing you apart too. Save me.”_

He fell to his knees as the weight of the hands became too much. He stopped screaming and looked up at Yuri one more time but the fear in his eyes was replaced with a look that made his skin crawl.

_“Death is a luxury we can't afford Yurochka.Твой ход.” (Your turn.)_

Suddenly the hands appeared on him and a familiar on settled at his neck and another on his mouth making it hard to breathe. When he too collapsed from the hands grabbing at him the Dream Yuri began to regenerate his limbs laughing.

_“You're still weak. I don't know why you run. It's not like you can escape.”_

They came and stood in front of him and brushed his hair out of his face. If he didn't know better he would have said it was a show of affection.

_“Как тебя зовут мой дорогой?” (What is your name dear?)_

He couldn't focus. He was pulling at the hands trying to get them off but it only made them multiply.

_“C’mon. Скажи мне свое имя, дорогая.” (Tell me your name darling.)_

Yuri's mind flashed and he was back with Ai. “My name is Liliya.” he managed through the hand. That's who he was supposed to be. Right?

The other Yuri's eyes faded from green to black and his mouth finally opened in a smile that split the whole lower half of his face to reveal inhumanly sharp teeth.

_“Неправильно моя любовь.” (Wrong my love.)_

Yuri woke up panting and staring at the ceiling. He rolled out of bed and splashed water on his face trying to calm down again.

_“It was just a dream.”_ Liliya told herself. _“I am Liliya and I will be for as long as I need to.”_

She braved a look at her reflection and there he was looking satisfied.

_“Who you really are and who you are told to be are 2 very different people.”_ She turned away wanting the voice to stop. _“I wonder which version they would like more, a pathetic little boy or a broken whore.”_

The sound of Yuri's phone ringing almost made him scream. The time read 4:15am and a teddy bear emoji lit up the screen.

_“Otabek?”_

She ended up missing the call so she sent a text.

**_To O (4:17 am):_ ** You called?

**_From O (4:18):_ ** Yeah. I hope I didn't wake you. I wanted to ask if I left my jacket there.

Liliya took a deep breath trying to remember. He did. She had hung it up just before bed.

**_To O (4:20):_ ** Da. I figured you would come pick it up tomorrow.

**_To O (4:20):_ ** Or today rather.

**_From O (4:23):_ ** Normally I would but my key card to the office is in the pocket. Is it alright if I come get it? I don't want to just let myself in.

Yuri chuckled at how polite Otabek was able to be at this hour of the morning. But he realized that he didn't get much sleep either.

**_To O (4:25):_ ** Maybe the universe is telling you to take a day off.

The speech bubble popped up and disappeared several times before he responded and for a moment she thought she had offended him.

**_From O (4:27):_ ** While that is true we have quarterly reports to go over and I have to explain to my board of advisors and that takes forever.

**_To O (4:28):_ ** Take me with you?

She could see the shadow shapes in her room moving around and Yuri really didn't want to be there right now.

**_From O (4:30):_ ** There's nothing fun to do in my office.

**_To O (4:31):_ ** There's nothing fun to do stuck inside all day.

**_To O (4:31):_ ** It will at least be a change of scenery.

The typing bubble appeared then disappeared several times before. She got her answer from him.

**_From O (4:35):_ ** Be ready in 20 min.

_“If it was that easy I would have asked a long time ago.”_ Yuri thought to himself. He looked through the closet and tried to find something presentable. _“Yulianna said modesty is important.”_ He settled on something comfortable and feminine and he carefully took care of anything that said otherwise.

Liliya bravely turned on the light and looked into the mirror. For a moment she felt pretty. “My name is Liliya Rodchenko.” She whispered. “And I am going to spend a normal day with Otabek and have fun.”

Just then her phone pinged.

**_From O (5:00):_ ** I'm here.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

“Well she made a good point and I didn't want to say no.” Otabek thought ahead and called Raushan to let her know where Liliya would be for the day.

“And what if she has a panic attack while at your job?” As expected she was not happy.

“I was with her the first time so I'll know what to expect. Besides, It's not like I'm going to let her leave my office to wander the building alone.”

“She is a woman, not a pet Beka.” He could hear the annoyance in his sister's voice.

“Ал содан кейін не істеу керек? If I leave her alone you're gonna yell at me and if I watch her every move you're still gonna yell at me.” Honestly it was impossible to make this one happy. “Besides, Minami will be with us all day.”  _ (Well what should I do then?) _

Raushan let out a swear and a long sigh. “Look. Just make sure she gets home in one piece.”

“Bimushiyat Allah.” Raushan repeated the phrase and they were silent as Otabek parked outside the building and sent Liliya a text to say he was there. “Any new information about Karim where you are?” _(By God's will.)_

Raushan was in Moscow at the Interpol office trying to see what could be found out in regards to Aibek's international spending habits. It was no secret he was unfaithful to his wife but if he was able to pull off the kind of stunt required to get Liliya something bigger was at play. 

“I've been in contact with a Yuri Katsuki and he is saying the issue has been on their radar for years. They have an agent in his inner circle but he can't tell me much else about it.”

How had this all gone on without anyone finding out? “Well give him my info if he needs any information.” He saw Liliya making her way through the lobby. 

“I will. And I gave him Liliya's name and description so they can see if there are any missing persons reports filed for her. He is contacting anyone with the last name Rodchenko now.”

Well that was a start. He flashed the car lights and unlocked the door as Liliya approached.

“Well keep me posted anyway and say hi to Liliya.” The girls had a quick exchange with Raushan making her promise to be have herself. “Sometimes we forget she isn't Mama. Келесі жолы Раушан. Сені сүйемін.”  _ (Till next time Raushan. Love you.) _

She said the same and the call disconnected. Liliya handed over his jacket. “As promised, a jacket in exchange for a day of freedom.”

“So does this mean I am a house elf to you?”

“Well I’ve only ever seen you in someone else’s house and you are always trying to clean someone else’s mess.” Liliya gave him a once over. “You're more of a Winky than a Dobby though. You always look like you are about to cry.”

Otabek didn’t know if he was to be offended at the assessment or impressed by the fact she knew so much about Harry Potter to begin with. “It is 5:10 in the morning and I am already being made fun of.”

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window trying to hide a smile. “You’ll get over it.”

The drive to the office was filled with smooth banter over whether or not they should stop for breakfast and then if anywhere would be open at that time. Otabek reasoned that he could get breakfast at anytime she just needed to say the word and he could call someone and it could be delivered. After Liliya started calling it an abuse of power they compromised and he texted his assistant to bring bagels and spreads when he got there.

“Happy?” He asked showing her the text. As they pulled into the lot.

“Ecstatic.” she said dryly getting out of the car. He finally got a good look at  [ her outfit ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/2e/b4/9b2eb47efb7f7cd824574acf7d12771d.jpg) in the growing light and she looked nice. The shirt looked very familiar but he She caught him looking and scrunched her nose up at him. 

“How good are you at sorting paperwork?”

She arched her brow at him. “Don't you have assistants for that?”

He let them both into the building and after a short greeting and introduction to the security guard he let her into an elevator. “I have an assistant and you are going to be his apprentice.”

Green eyes shot up at him and Liliya’s hand dove for a button on a different floor in an attempt to escape. “I never agreed to that.”

He caught her hand before it touched anything and gave her a spin. Reflexive he held her close as they continued going up. “No one is allowed to slack off in my company. Besides a little work never killed anyone.”

Several emotions crossed her face before they pulled apart. “Whatever. I’ll be expecting a paycheck then.”

“I’ll see what can be arranged.” Otabek gave her a short tour of the floor and showed her everything that was to be done for the day. “For the most part we just need to finish compiling information and create 7 copies of the finished folder to present by 3 this afternoon.”

Liliya thumbed through the inch and a half high stack of papers and looked back at Otabek. “Are any of these duplicates?”

“Nope. That is the stack of  papers that still need to be sorted and entered then filed.” he pointed to a stack that was twice as high. “Those are the ones Minami and I have finished. Once the first stack joins the second stack we will make the copies and by this afternoon schedule a board meeting.”

Liliya nodded knowing that she signed herself up for this. Otabek took pity on her and opened a cabinet. “How about coffee before we start?”

While he got the machine going he watched as Liliya looked around the office. He tried to keep his decorations on the professional side but it was plenty personal if you knew where to look. Apparently Liliya did. “Is this you in that picture?”

On the top shelf of one of his bookcases there was a photo of him from about 2 years ago. He was posing with a falcon on each arm and a bronze medal around his neck. “I do Falconry as a hobby. I had entered a competition and managed to take third in that tournament and Madi took that picture.” he pulled it down and let her get a closer look. “Mama wanted us all to have some talent other that just being rich. I have an affinity for animals especially birds. The light one is Macchiato courtesy of Zuli, and the other is toast. Also the handiwork of my sister.”

He pulled out a photo album that was disguised as a ledger that was filled with the accomplishments of his siblings and was sectioned off accordingly. “Karim is a skilled pianist. He used to do concerts for charity and at this point might be his only redeeming quality.” he noticed that Liliya refused to even touch the pages his photos were on. “Rachman is the artist. Sculpting is his specialty but his paintings are often sold at bid for thousands of dollars each so god forbid he do a triptych.” he noticed the same reaction an his stomach turned. “Now thinks he’s a rapper and he calls himself “The Golden Man” and trust me he is one more song from being disowned. But anyway Raushan is trained in archery so she and I will often retreat to the mountains together on hunting trips.” he pointed to a picture of the two of them wrapped in furs on top of a mountain and they looked borderline miserable. 

Glad that her mood lightened Otabek turned to the next section. “ I'm sure you already know about Madi's makeup stuff but she is also a wonderful singer. Kosim we already told you is an excellent cook and Zulfina is gearing up to be a wonderful dancer.” Otabek couldn’t help but notice the small smile that played at the corner of her mouth when her eyes fell on the ballet photos.

“She's adorable.”

“Don't let her hear you say that. It'll go right to her head.” He left her side to get the coffees and took a seat at a table off to the side of the room. He pushed out a seat for her and as she sat he noticed that she was still looking at Zulfina’s section of photos. “Did you dance as a child?”

The warm expression on her face disappeared almost immediately. “No. My grandfather and I were too poor.”

_ “Is that why you jumped at the chance to marry a rich man?” _

“But you look like you wanted too.”

“It's every little girl's dream back home. To be a ballerina.” She finally looked at him and her eyes weren't exactly sad but definitely not happy. Otabek recognized the look. Whenever Liliya was avoiding something her eyes glossed over and he then tried to pick out what was the truth.

All he knew for sure is that there was more information somewhere in her statement for him to find out what happened. “Don't you think your grandfather would be missing you?”

Her entire mood shattered and Otabek wanted to punch himself in the face. 

_ ‘Congratulations Altin. You've done it now.’ _

Liliya took a sip of her coffee and just stared out of his office window for a minute. Her hands began shaking and balled them into fists and hid them. “He was murdered.”

“I'm sorry Liliya. I didn't mean too-”

“You would never have known.” She cut him off. “So to answer your question no he will not miss me. No one from my old life misses me. So can you please show me how to sort these papers for you.”

“I- ok.”

Her gaze was unsettling as he grabbed the remaining papers and showed her what information to look for and how to notate them for Minami or one of the other assistants to type up later. As the hours ticked by Minami eventually showed up and naturally lightened the mood with fresh bagels and spreads and as more workers filed in they were each introduced to Liliya who “was a family friend visiting for a while”.

The day was uneventful and by lunchtime the tension between Otabek and Liliya had passed and the trio had the paperwork done and ready to copy. “You know if you're interested Kenjirou could always use an assistant.”

The pair were at a  [ cafe next door ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/370702613061108964/?lp=true) and Liliya tried not to laugh as she ate. “You couldn't afford me.”

“You're probably right.” he reached over and snatched a dropped portion of her  [ wrap ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/779404279232621131/) and received a swat to the hand.

“No fair. Look at all you have and you're still trying to take mine.” in retaliation she took a bite from one of his  [ rolls ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/154037249725237280/?lp=true) .

“Now this isn't equal. I took a piece and you took a bite.” Lunch eventually ended with them eating off of each other's plates and explaining why it was still unfair.

Once lunch was over they walked back to the office. “But I'm serious. If you ever want to come help in the office just let me know.” He glanced over and Liliya was looking around at the little shops they passed. “I'm sure Minami would love the help.”

“I'm sure he would.” She laughed. “But doesn't he have several assistants already?”

“He gets lonely.” He shrugged.

The two stepped into an elevator and Liliya took advantage of the mirrors to fix her hair. “And you don't Mr. Altin?”

They held eye contact through the reflection until Otabek was the first to look away laughing. “And if I did would you have a remedy for it, Ms. Rodchenko?”

A smile played on her lips for a moment. “Nothing comes to mind but if anything does you will be the first to know.”

He could never say for certain if he liked their little game but he did find it interesting. He wasn't sure how far they could go before actual feelings got involved but the way they danced around each other made him wonder if she was a naturally charismatic person or she had feelings about the two of them as well.

_ “What are my feelings anyway?”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “But wouldn't that be the kicker? You fall for her after being forced to get married.” _

Otabek was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a man sitting in his office. “Liliya, do you remember where the copy room is?”

“Да, почему?”  _ (Yes, why?) _

“I need you to go make space on the counters for the copies you and Kenjirou have to make.”

Thankfully she didn't ask anything and turned to handle her new task. As he approached his office Kenjirou stood up and had his jaw clenched. “Your phone is off. I was gonna warn you.”

He looked through his window and saw Aibek drinking some coffee. “Go make the copies for the meeting. Liliya is already waiting for you. If she asks I am going over notes for the meeting and I want to focus.” 

Kenjirou looked between Otabek and his brother who was now aware of his presence. Otabek finally noticed the darkness behind his assistant’s eyes. “Keep him away from us.”

_ “Does Kenjirou know something as well?” _ He would have to ask later but for right now he needed to handle the problem on front of him.

~~~

_ “You're playing with fire.” _ Liliya told herself as she cleared counter space and set out empty binders. _ “He doesn't deserve to be played with.” _

_ “Is it really all that bad if he’s playing too?” _

“Oh shut up.”

“I haven't even said anything yet.”

Liliya spun and saw Minami in the doorway with papers in his hand. “Sorry I was talking to myself. Let me help you with those.” she took the papers and placed them near the printer.

“You know they say talking to yourself is the sign of a healthy mind.”

She scoffed. “I don't know if I would call mine healthy.”

_ “One of the first stages of healing is admitting there is a problem with you.” _

_ “Also one of the first signs of insanity.” _

Mr. Minami was a good person from what she could see. Otabek trusted him and so she wanted to believe she could too. “You know if it makes you feel any better I talk to myself too. Mostly rambling though.”

She noticed. Minami had a habit of mumbling in Japanese to himself or staring off into space and laughing before shaking his head and returning to his work. When the two first met back at Otabek’s apartment Yuri thought he was a bit touched in the head with all his smiling but after actually spending the day with him it felt like a welcome distraction.

“Ok how should we set this up?”

Minami looked at their work load for a moment before he disappeared and returned with a 3-hole-puncher. “So here's the plan. I will make 7 sets of each section, make sure they're in order as our machine likes to skip pages, and then I can hand them to you and you can 3-hole-punch them and put them in binders.”

Yuri had no better ideas so that is what they did. Minami tried to make a game out of the paper sorting but nothing stuck. He even tried the song game he played with his sister but it didn't work. “I told you I only listen to classical music or Russian Hard Bass. No in between.”

Refusing to accept defeat he pulled out his phone and pulled up YouTube. “Play something you like. It helps the time go by faster.”

“And we won't get in trouble?”

“Only if we get caught.” The glint of mischief in Minami's eyes made Yuri laugh as he chose  [ some bass music ](https://youtu.be/q6NK89jgWwk) .

“Don't say I didn't warn you.”

Just as he said the time flew by and by the time they were to take their final break of the day they had only a few pages left. “We should be able to knock these out in less than an hour and the Otabek can plan the meeting.” Minami said on the way to the breakroom.

“Where is he anyway?” 

“I'm supposed to say he is just going over notes.” The smile faltered just enough to let Yuri know he was hiding something else.

“What is he really doing?”

Minami leaned in to whisper. “Having a private meeting with someone.”

“Good or bad?” Liliya wanted to laugh thinking about how they looked like gossiping school children.

“Well I haven't been told to call security yet but between you and me the moment I caught sight of them I was ready to call security myself.”

Liliya gasped. “Why?”

“For their protection.” The last part was said with a wink and the pair fell into a fit of giggles. “I'm trained in the art of Fuckboi annihilation.”

Break time was cut short by a message from Otabek saying to come to the office with Liliya. They walked in still laughing but stopped when they saw Otabek had his head on the desk.

“Altin, you ok?” Minami got him some water.

“I'm good Kenjirou thanks. The meeting just took alot out of me.” He gave his best smile but Liliya knew a fake when she saw one. “How are the binders coming?”

“Almost done.” She said fixing some paperwork that was out of sorts.

“We should be done in about an hour or so.”

“Ok, good, good.” He didn't look himself. Yuri never thought to imagine what fear would look like on his face but if something was bad enough to shake him she was worried.

“Are you sure you're ok Otabek? You look pale.” she went over to him and felt his face. He leaned into the touch and again gave her the best smile he could. Otabek's face was warm and his skin looked splotchy. The last time he looked like that was at the wedding.

With a half smile and told her it was just an upset consumer who wanted to let off steam. “I just don't do well being yelled at.”

“Well it shows.” It wasn't the truth.

_ “It's not like you are 100% honest with him either. Feels shitty doesn't it?” _

She shook off the thought.

“How about you both finish up then we call it a day.”

Liliya and Minami shared a look and shrugged. As promised they finished just over an hour and brought the completed binders to the office. Once they were packed away and Otabek scheduled the meeting for the next few days out then he and Liliya left for the day. “Do you want to go to dinner or something or do you just want to go home?”

She watched him from the passenger seat and he was still bothered. “Dinner sounds nice but what of the reporters?”

He looked surprised. “I forgot about those. Well we can order it to go and eat at the apartment.”

“Do we know what Madi will like?”

“Oh, check your phone. She said she had something to do tonight. A makeup launch in Dubai. She's hoping to be back tomorrow evening.”

Liliya checked and there was a voicemail and several texts confirming Otabek's story. She responded to the messages asking her to bring back samples. It didn't take long for a string of emojis to pop up. “Dinner on the run sounds good. But I will only eat with you if you tell me what really happened in that meeting.”

He gripped the steering wheel harder but tried to keep his tone light. “Well I don't wanna ruin your appetite.”

“You won't. Promise.”

There was alot of grumbling on his part as he tried to find a way out. “Ok. Fine. But, I will only tell you who I spoke with but not what was said. Мәміле?”  _ (Deal?) _

She nodded and again there was groaning and now cursing as he pulled over into a parking structure.

_ “A bit too dramatic for our taste.” _

_ “Shut it will you. Obviously he’s upset and he doesn't seem like the type that feels that way often.” _

Once the car stopped Otabek put his head on the wheel. “Aibek.”

Yuri's heart jumped into his throat. “What?”

“Aibek was in my office.” 

_ “Of course he'd find you. You are his prized whore after all.” _

“Did he see me?” Yuri's voice shook.

“I don't know. He didn't mention it but clearly there are things he hasn't mentioned before.”

_ “Did you really think he's letting you go that easy? Stupid girl.” _

They both sat in silence wrapped in their own thoughts. “So what do we do now?”

“I don't know. I don't know what he’s planning and I will be honest with you. I am scared. I have extra security but I don't know how much power he has on his side.”

_ “That means absolutely nothing to him when money is on the line.” _

Liliya knew if she was captured again she most likely would never see Otabek again and there was always the lingering feeling that death was closing in for one or both of them.

Yuri wanted to comfort him but didn't really know how. Otabek looked at him with such a sad face and Yuri could see that he really did wear his emotions on his sleeve. Suddenly there was a fire in his chest. “What we are not going to do is spend the rest of this day worrying about this?”

He sighed and turned his head to get a better look at Liliya. “What are you suggesting?”

Yes she was shaking but she didn’t want Otabek feeling sorry for himself or for her. She reached over and took his hand. “What we are going to do is go get some cheap food and the strongest drinks we can find, then we are going back to someone’s apartment, yours or mine it doesn’t matter and we are going to eat shitty food and get полностью и полностью облажался.”  _ (completely and totally fucked up.) _

In the dim light Yuri saw his face change through the different things he was feeling before he sat back and laughed. “You think that will work?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Enough.”

“Well then let’s go.”

It didn't take long for him to finally smile and call in an order to a  [ restaurant ](http://gakku-restaurant.kz/ru/menyu.html) that he said served food that went well with heavy drinking. Liliya was handed cash and they pulled up to several liquor stores and she ran in buying the bottles with the highest alcohol content available. 

After the final stop the pair played rock-paper-scissors to find out who's house they were going to after they picked up the food. Otabek won and soon they were stepping into the apartment and getting plates.

“Wait, where are your shot glasses?” Liliya asked going through his kitchenware.

“I have some that were given to me as a gift but shots aren't really my thing.”

“They are tonight. Bring them.” Yuri watched him disappear down a hall and gripped the edge if the table to steady himself.

He looked over at the bottles he had bought and could already tell he was going to regret this in the morning. He had everything from vodka (the Russian kind he used to drink with Milla after shows) to Hennessy and the goal was to get through as much as possible.

When he returned with the glasses he noticed that Otabek had changed into sweatpants and an old sweatshirt. Yuri pretended not to notice the heat creeping up his cheeks. He had him call Minami and cancel everything for the next 2 days. “2 days? That seems excessive.”

“It is. Now which do you want to start off with?” There were about 7 drinks to choose from and since they were about to do shots he chose the vodka. Two shots were poured and one was slid over to him. “Well Beka, if we do this right we are not going to remember the next few hours.” 

Yuri raised his in a toast and they touched glasses before tossing them back. “I will have you know I am a very emotional drunk.”

“Well I've been told I'm combative. But, we'll see how far we get.” The two of them stood on opposite sides of the table and just looked at each other.

“Should we eat now? I feel it's best to have something in our stomachs to lessen the damage. And I want to be able to taste the food we bought.”

The rules for the night were everytime one of them started thinking about sad things they each had to take a shot. If you were the last one out of one bottle you had to shotgun the next one for 10 seconds. The first one to vomit lost.

Yuri was surprised by Otabek's stamina with the drinks. He always took him to be a lightweight seeing as he never seemed to have anything stronger than dark roast coffee. After the vodka came a small bottle of tequila and for a quick moment Yuri fell in love watching down about half the bottle in one go.

_ “It's just the drink talking. Don't start.” _

They put on some movie neither of them truly cared about and by the end of it they were on the couch and Otabek had his head in Liliya's lap. They were 3 ½ bottles down and she watched his face in the reflection as she played with his hair. “Are you still sad?”

“My neutral face just is sad.”

She pushed a bottle into his face. “Ішіңіз.”  _ (Drink.) _

He pushed it away and looked up. That was when they realized how close they were. “Жоқ.”  _ (No.) _

“Drink or tell me what you're thinking about.”

Otabek’s cheeks were beginning to rosey and he hummed as he thought about what to do. Liliya kept playing with his hair enjoying the weight in her lap. “I was thinking about what I want.”

“In terms of?”

“My job. My life. You?”

The mutual intoxication made the next few moment’s tense as they watched each other. “What about me?” she said once she found her voice.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you would be doing now if you weren’t here.”

“I’d probably be drinking like I am now.”

“So you drink like this normally?”

“No. Not to this extent anyway. The last time I did a friend was going through a nasty breakup and she broke into my house, like literally smashed a window, and we just drank until we forgot what it was originally about.”

Otabek rested on Yuri’s stomach listening as he spoke. “You good friend Liliya.” his speech was slurring at that angle and it made her giggle.

“You're heavy Otabek.”

He made as if he didn’t hear her and pressed his cheek back to her abdomen. “When Mama was pregnant with the others I used to press my ear to her stomach and I thought I could hear the babies trying to talk to me.”

Yuri watched as he continued mumbling to himself. “What would you be doing right now if you hadn’t met me?” he asked in return. Yuri carded his fingers through the dark hair causing Otabek to hum and mumble something again. The vibration of it made Yuri bite back an ungodly sound.

“Probably working or crying.”

“Beka!” the pet name came out unintentionally but Otabek’s head shot up and his eyes were glimmering.

“Say that again. Please.”

This was becoming too personal. If it went on any longer Yuri's bindings were not going to hold. 

_ “Wouldn’t that be a rude awakening.” _

The alcohol made his throat feel dry. “Tell me a secret and I will.” They held eye contact as Otabek sat up and reached towards Yuri. He held his breath but closed his eyes when Otabek’s sleeve brushed his cheek. He opened them when he heard the bottles moving. Otabek was sitting upright and drinking from one of the bottles that held darker liquor. 

“I’ll tell you two.” he took another swig. “First, our marriage would have never worked.”

Liliya sat up slowly and leaned against him missing the warmth.

_ “You just miss the feeling of having men on top of you.” _

She tried not to let the though make her head spin in the worst way. “Tell me why you say that.”

He let his head fall back against the sofa. “Though I like both genders, I’m partial to men.”

Yuri felt his heart stop.  _ “You're getting too close stupid.” _

“And secret 2.” he said after another drink. “Though I am the oldest Altin child I am the biggest baby. You would have run out of patience with me by now.”

Yuri laughed. “Oh would I?”

“Yes. I cry all the time, my mother says she breastfed me till I was 3, she says I was under her arm till I was 13, which was the reason I was sent to boarding school. Also I am nearly 30 and I still haven’t had a proper relationship.”

He began muttering to himself but stopped as Liliya moved some hair out of his face and climbed into his lap to straddle him. “Beka?” Her voice was just above a whisper. The last rational part of her was screaming not to do this but enough was enough. “I know you just said you prefer boys but I need to be selfish right now.”

“Liliya?”

“I need to...” Yuri was close enough to smell his cologne. It was all becoming to much for him and he needed an outlet. One time wasn't going to be too bad. Was it? “Please let me have this one thing.”

Green eyes were locked onto brown as Otabek tried to make sense of what was happening. “I don't even know how to tell you ‘no’ to begin with.” her hair had long since fallen out of her braid and he moved some strays out of her face. No man had touched her so gently before. “I am yours to do as you please.”

Yuri could barely let him finish the sentence before he pushed their mouths together. There were too many emotions circling in his mind to keep track of whose hands were where but it felt like wherever Otabek’s hands landed fires were lit under his skin. They both could only taste booze but they worked through it. 

Yuri wasn’t sure if it was himself or Otabek he was feeling between his legs but he was reaching his limit. The voice in his head telling him to stop long since gave up and now there was only the need he was trying his best to satisfy.

His hips were moving in time with his breathing and when he pulled back for a moment and Otabek’s mouth made contact with his neck and kept going. He looked towards the window and saw the boy with the chains smiling at him.

_ “So you’ve chosen to be a rich man’s slut looking for your next climax?” _

Yuri almost said something back but as he opened his mouth Otabek filled the space. He welcomed it and closed his eyes but the boy was there still.

_ “The problem is only one man has made you cum and it isn’t the one you’re playing with now. Or is it?” _

Yuri tried to shake off the voice again but when he opened his eyes it wasn’t Otabek beneath him but Ai leaning over him. 

“NO!”

Liliya scrambled out of Otabek’s arms and fell to the ground. The pair stared at each other before she got up and ran for the bathroom. Between the drinks and the memories it was all coming back up. He reached the toilet just in time.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When Otabek woke up he was face down in [ his shower ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/387661480423029351/) and had a blinding headache. _“You just had to have natural light in here didn't you Beka?”_ As he pulled himself off the floor he saw someone sleeping in the bathtub. His whole body felt heavy and all he could do was watch them snore softly.

_“Who was over last night?”_

Once he was upright he tried to inspect the visitor closer. _“Liliya?”_

Yuri woke up to a cold towel being placed on his face. “Liliya? Are you awake?”

Who the heck was Liliya? He tried to open his eyes but everything was too bright. “Я юрий.” He grumbled pushing the hand away. _(I'm Yuri.)_

The stranger laughed and put the cloth back and continued wiping him down. “Well Yuri, I think we both drank more than a little too much last night.”

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Yuri opened his eyes and looked at the man leaning over him and his memory came rushing back.

_“Fucking dumbass.”_

He had to get around this. “Did we do anything stupid?” he asked adjusting his voice as best he could.

Otabek shrugged and began trying to undo some of the buttons on Yuri's shirt. “Not sure. I haven't left the bathroom yet. What do you want for breakfast?”

_“How can he think of breakfast right now?”_ Yuri pushed his hands away again. “Surprise me. But can you bring me something to change into. I want to shower.”

He agreed and got up to leave. “And my apologies for the spots on your neck. We got a bit carried away last night.”

After he shut the door Yuri dared a look in the mirror. On the side of his neck and on his collar were 4 hickies about the size of quarters.

_“Are you kidding me Altin? How am I gonna explain this? ‘Oh hey Madi, yeah I got drunk and tried to get your brother to dick me down.’”_

Yuri kept grumbling to himself as he got in the shower. He hadn't been in Otabek's bathroom since he left after their “wedding” and didn’t realize he had the movements memorized.

Liliya let the water run over her as she scrubbed off makeup and spilled booze. Otabek knocked and only his hands moved to place a towel and some fresh clothes on the counter for her to use. If he hadn't knocked she wouldn't have even seen him. Was he that careful with everything he did?

_“He was careful with you. What's wrong? I thought you liked it.”_

As she woke up more, Liliya remembered the final moments of the evening that resulted in the marks on her neck. They had been talking. Then there was kissing, then touching, then running. _“His hands felt different.”_

_“The man couldn't hurt you even if he wanted to.”_

She found herself smiling at the thought. As she scrubbed she found herself growing sensitive.

_“Still wound up over last night? Do it. He won't know if you're quiet.”_

Yuri tried to ignore it but when he passed over the area again he shook. Before he could get himself into any more trouble he switched the water from warm to cold to shock her system. “You have done more than enough already.”

As Yuri finished and got dressed he began to smell whatever it was Otabek was cooking. When he entered the kitchen he was handed a cup of coffee and some painkillers. “I don't know if you get hangovers but I certainly do.”

Yuri tossed the little pills back as he looked over at the stove. It was simple omelets and meats but it looked like Otabek added his own flair. “Looks like Kosim isn't the only one who can cook.”

“He had to learn from someone.” He laughed.

Liliya turned her attention to the news that was playing while he finished up with breakfast. A glance at the time told her they had slept into late morning but not till noon. Little was said between the two as they ate on the couch and several times she caught him looking at his phone.

“That better not be work.”

His eyes shot up to her and he looked so guilty she couldn't help but laugh. Eventually he laughed too. “Let's talk about last night.”

“Changing the subject to get out of trouble?”

“Old habits die hard.” He smiled around his mouthful.

Yuri thought about what was said. He wasn't at blackout but still pretty drunk and unfortunately he was thinking with his groin rather than his head. “Well you are a wonderful kisser. Hard to believe you haven't managed to land a lover yet.”

Otabek almost spat out his drink to laugh again. “My problem is that I don't let anyone close enough.”

_“Among other things he listed.”_

“You should change that.”

“If only I knew how.” Neither of them knew what to say so they held eye contact for much longer than needed. “You want to tell me something.”

Otabek said it as a statement and Liliya looked taken aback. “What makes you say that?”

He put his plate to the side and came over to the armchair she was sitting in. “I love your eyes.” he was tempting her again. _“He probably wants to gauge my reaction when sober_.” He moved some hair out of her face. “I've noticed that they shine in a particularly funny way when you want to say something but you can't.”

She placed a hand on his chest trying to keep him at an arm's distance for safety. “You still a little buzzed?”

“Hardly.” He moved the hand from his chest and kissed it before returning to his food. “Would you ever tell me what you're thinking about?”

Yuri laughed trying to disregard the fear settling in his chest. “Not in this lifetime.”

“Is that a promise we'd be meeting in the next one?”

From there the conversation turned to reincarnation and the afterlife. That turned into a comparison between Catholic and Muslim traditions on death and whether or not they would each be going to their respective forms of hell. During a card game they both agreed they would be and promised to find each other.

“Maybe then you'll be able to beat me at speed.” Yuri laughed collecting the cards.

“I feel like you cheated but I don't know how.” Beka grumbled as he looked through his cards. He looked at the time. “One more round before you go?”

They had agreed on her leaving at around 5 or 6 in the evening and it was getting close to that time. Thankfully the summer sun set much later that time of year so if she did leave at that time there would still be plenty of light by the time she left. “What are the stakes?”

He shuffled the deck and made faces as he thought. “If I win, you stay for dinner.”

It would definitely be dark by the time they would finish. “I’m starting to think you just want to keep me here.” Liliya laughed as she rebraided her hair and wound it into a bun. His eyes shifted as he dealt out the cards.

“I like to spend time with people I like.” He smiled as she watched him. He did say he was lonely sometimes and she knew she had nothing better to do back in her apartment so she agreed one game and one game only.

“You are a hustler and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Yuri yelled throwing his cards down. It was their fourth ‘rematch’ and Otabek laughed as he began gathering the cards that fell to the floor.

“There's a kabob place on the next corner we can go to.” He said ignoring Yuri’'s tantrum. “Grab your coat and meet me by the door.”

She complied still complaining and when he finally made it to the door with her he punched him in the shoulder. “I can't believe you.”

He took the hit without even flinching. “You hungry or no?”

“Da but you're in trouble for the rest of the night.” she huffed and spun on her heel stalking off down the hall with her nose in the air.

“You're going the wrong way, darling.” Otabek called after her. She paused and looked down the halls before she spun back and walked past him with her nose still turned up and he happily let her lead the way to the elevators.

‘Dinner’ was relaxed as they took their meals to go and sat on the curb a few blocks down and he told her a bit of the history of the area. As they hunted for something dessert related their hands found one another's and Otabek began hinting that he wanted her to stay the night again. “In our defense last night doesn't count because we were both to wasted to enjoy and remember it.”

“But do you enjoy the parts you remember?” Liliya asked following the smell of a bakery that lead her around the corner to a little shop with their cakes and sweets on display in the windows.

“I do.” he said looking at the apple cakes in the window. “Do you?”

He caught her eyes in the shop window reflection. “I guess so.”

There were too many feelings involved on both sides and neither of them knew what to do about it. They continued just looking at the sweets in front of them before Liliya’s eyes widened and she grabbed Otabek’s hand and pulled them inside. They stopped in front of a display of [ cookies ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077256191500/) and she ordered a dozen. There was an exchange in Russian with the shopkeepers where Liliya mentioned not having had the cookies since she was a child.

_“I would buy you these everyday if you'd let me.”_ He thought to himself. Otabek hated the fact that his family knew him put so much thought into finding someone for him. She was as close to perfect as one could get in his eyes and though it was probably karma for something in a past life that they met the way they did. Eventually Liliya let go of his hand and followed the clerk around the store and he watched while eating a piece of the apple cake he had his eye on earlier.

_“I should just be honest and tell her how I feel instead of pulling tricks to get her to stay longer.”_ His logical side was doing it's best but each time those green eyes looked over at him the words were a lost cause. Eventually he was able to wrangle her back in and the pair left with not only the cookies but a second slice of the apple cake and a whole [ russian honey cake ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/592012313493464498/) as well.

“What are we going to do with this Liliya?” he held up the cake not even sure how she got his wallet in the first place.

She laughed and shoved a cookie into his mouth. “Hush, you're going to love it.”

They were delicious like she said and it was clear that Liliya could read his face. She was carrying some coffee and had a smile on her face and he was completely at her mercy. _“You got it bad big guy.”_

The entire way home they bumped each other and made jokes keeping themselves in stitches. Once they made it back inside Otabek was instructed to make the coffee and she set out cookies and cake. “How do you want yours?”

“Black like my soul.”

“There are other ways to ask for a glass of milk you know.”

Clearly irritated that he got the better joke, Liliya huffed and told him one part coffee 2 parts cream. “The cookies are sweet enough for me so no sugar.”

“You're sweet enough.” He mimicked before realizing he said it out loud. When he turned around she was staring at him wide eyed.

“You think I'm sweet?”

It was now or never. “I think you're many things. Sweet is one of them.”

_~~~_

Yuri wanted to slap him.

_“Can't he see you're not safe to be around?”_

Yuri also wanted to tell him the same thing and run into his arms but nothing was said as coffee was poured and placed in front of him.

_“He wouldn't feel this way if he knew the whole story. Beka is a good boy who doesn’t deserve to be saddled with something like you.”_

Color darkened Yuri’s cheeks but Otabek seemed to take it as a blush and rushed to explain. “I know given our circumstances this is extremely terrible and insensitive but i’m just going to say it because it's now or never.”

“Otabek.” She needed to stop him.

“I know there are things that I don't know about you and there are things you won’t let me know either, but I can’t help the way I feel about you Liliya.” his tone was warm but serious leaving no room for joking.

“Otabek please.” She knew what he was about to say and if he said it out loud their lives would be over.

Otabek gripped the table to keep his focus as he kept going. “I am falling in love with you or at least I am falling in love with the you that you allow me to see and I would like the opportunity to fall for all of you.”

_“So nice of him to think that the part of you that is nothing more than discarded meat is loveable.”_ The voice in his head laughed. _“He's as stupid as he is rich.”_

Yuri didn’t even feel himself get up and go over to him. Otabek kept going in an effort to avoid the silence that was bound to happen. “I keep trying to tell myself that we shouldn’t be together because of how this all happened with the kidnapping and I just-”

“Beka. Stop talking.” they were less then a foot away and Liliya noticed that she only came up to his chin. “You don't know what you're saying.”

“While thats probably true I-”

“I said stop talking!” she didn’t mean to yell but he had to stop. “You don't love me.” _“You can't love me.”_

Otabek's heart was visibly breaking and the softness in his eyes was hardening with every word but it was the only way. “Why don't I love you?”

Yuri wanted to scream. How much could he say without getting them both in trouble? “Because… because I was groomed to be exactly what you wanted. You don't even realize it but you fell for it!” _“And I did too.”_ Tears were coming down both faces as Yuri spoke.

_“Are you trying to convince him not to be in love with you or are you trying to convince yourself not to be in love with him?”_ Shadow Yuri materialized behind Liliya and she could feel hands creeping around her neck as he spoke. _“You'll both be dead by the honeymoon.”_

Liliya turned away to collect herself. She couldn't look at him anymore since his heart wasn't the only one being destroyed.

She knew her crying was making this worse but there was only so much she could take. Ai said that if she told anyone of their plans he would kill her and Yulianna. If Beka went through with the marriage and she took his last name they would kill the both of them and take his money.

_“I have to protect him and Yulianna.”_ She told herself. _“It's my choice.”_

_“I guess we never did find out who will protect you if you are busy protecting them.”_

“Liliya.” Otabek's voice was hard and it made her flinch. “Liliya look at me.” It was softer this time and a hand was placed on her shoulder. She allowed him to turn her around and she buried her face in his chest.

“I can't love you Beka.” Yuri was sobbing in hopes of getting him to realize how important this was.

His grip on her tightened and he kissed the top of her head. “It's clear I don't know you all that well but I do know when you're lying to me.”

She pulled back as far as he let her and looked up at him. “Bad people are trying to kill you Beka.”

Why couldn't he understand that? She couldn't tell if her words registered with him. “It wouldn't be the first time.”

He was close and he smelt like coffee and cinnamon. Yuri wanted to stay there and pretend that this was all a bad dream and that he and Otabek were a normal couple.

_“So you see yourselves as a couple? How cute.”_

Liliya gripped onto Otabek and shook while he tried to speak softly and get her to calm down. When she finally calmed down, Otabek lifted her up and placed her on the counter and began to clean up her face.

“So what do you want to do now?” he asked rubbing a cloth against her face.

It took several deep breaths to get her breathing regulated enough to speak. “I should go home. Or back to the apartment I mean.” she moved her hair out of her face and tried to look him in the eye as if to say she was ok now.

“You don't want to stay here?” his voice was soft and he dropped his head enough for their foreheads to touch.

“I-” Yuri tried to find an excuse but he was cut off

“Kiss me.” Yuri pulled back and looked at Otabek confused. “When you leave here whatever we’ve been doing will have to stop. If you are serious about all of this I want to kiss you at least one last time.”

It was a terrible idea and Yuri agreed to it. “But only if you promise that this ends tonight.”

_~~~_

Yuri had no intention of spending the night but he was adamant to keep his word. Whatever feelings they had for each other were going to end the moment she walked out the door and Liliya wanted to remember it all.

Otabek was careful where he put his hands and asked every time he wanted to move them.

_“Something nice to remember the next time someone else has their hands on you.”_

Yuri didn’t need to think about that. He looked out the window while he waited for his Uber. He hoped Otabek would understand when he woke up and found him gone. Finally a car pulled up and flashed their lights and Yuri rushed out and got in.

The diver was nice and tried to get him to join in a conversation but Yuri just couldn’t bring himself to do it. “You're so pretty. Why do you look so sad?”

“I just broke up with my boyfriend.” he said off the top of his head.

The driver gave her a quick look of pity but set about making jokes to get her to smile. He dropped her off safely to her apartment and she gave him a small smile in hopes of getting him to leave faster. Sure he meant no harm but she didn’t really want him hanging around.

Yuri let himself into the apartment and tossed his keys somewhere and plopped face down on the couch to scream. He yelled every curse word he knew until he was tired and then he just laid there.

“I would have thought I taught you better than that.” Startled by the voice Yuri looked up and saw Ai sitting in the recliner. “Good to see you again Liliya. Did you miss me?”


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Two chapters in a week? More likely than you think. Insomnia is a bitch but god bless her. Enjoy!  
> also: a pintrest for your viewing pleasure  
> https://pin.it/kup5mkbkbmre5r

“How did you get in here?” Yuri was getting ready to fight but Liliya was looking to run. Did they have time to call for help? Could they? They could try to make a break for the door but Ai would catch them.

“That’s no way to talk to your master girl and you know that.” Ai didn’t move a muscle and still Yuri almost shrunk back.

“I’m not a girl and you know that.” That was bold and stupid and Yuri knew he was going to have to pay dearly for it. “And you are not my master.”

“You’ve been gone for too long away and you’ve forgotten about your manners." he smiled standing. "Can’t have that now can we?”

Liliya looked around and saw a cup of coffee meaning that he had had time to make himself at home. _“How long has he known where I was?”_ she thought. “What do you want?”

Ai laughed. “I came to get you. Otabek has no use for you and you are one of my most valuable possessions.”

Yuri scowled. “I am not a possession.”

Ai was on him in a flash and Yuri found him clawing at the hand gripping his throat and lifting him off the couch. “The amount of time and money I have personally spent on apprehending and training you makes you mine.”

“I- never- asked you- to spend it- on me.” He struggled out. _“Shut up Yuri. for the love of god shut the fuck up.”_

Ai chuckled and threw Liliya to the ground at his feet. “Look, I’m not here to play games with you. Either you come with me by choice or by force.”

Yuri was angry and he had had enough. He just lost Otabek and he was not about to let Ai take him again. He couldn’t. “You can’t force me to do anything you bastard.”

A shoe connected with his side and Ai spoke again. “If we are going based off of actual experiences and the proper definition, you are the one whose father was MIA remember. Now playtime is over.” he crouched down to Liliya’s level. “Are you going to be a good girl for me or not?”

“Fuck you.”

Losing patience Ai pulled her to her feet by her hair and turned on the TV. There were 4 video feeds showing the twins, Yulianna, and Otabek. Yuri’s focus immediately went to Otabek and he saw that he was only just getting up and was in the kitchen making coffee. He looked sad as he bit into a cookie leftover from the night before. Raushan was in an office going over paperwork and Madi looked to be in a hotel room of some type. In the last frame was Yulianna going about her chores sweeping one of the hallways. “If you keep defying me one of these people is going to get a very rude awakening and I have enough of your DNA to place you at the scene of the crime. Now what will your option be?”

Yuri looked at each person and felt hot tears roll down his face. He couldn’t stomach the thought of going back to being a lewd play thing for the monster restraining him but he also could sit back and watch these people die the same way his Grandfather did.

 _“They just wanted to protect me.”_ He cried to himself. _“And I can’t even begin to protect them.”_

“Вы чудовище, и даже ад - слишком наказание для вас.” Yuri spat. _(You are a monster and even Hell is too kind of a punishment for you.)_

Ai’s grip in Yuri’s hair tightened and it made him yell in pain. “That wasn’t the question. Stop playing games.”

“Just kill me then!” Liliya cried. She was thrown to the ground again and Ai placed the heel of his boot on Yuri's neck.

“Trust me. This will.” He tapped something into his phone and the screen Yulianna was in flashed white and fizzled out. “Thanks to you my little operation is no longer under the radar. I had to get rid of the evidence somehow.”

It took a few seconds but Yuri realized what he had done. He stared blankly at the screen that now read 'no signal’. He didn't notice Ai remove his foot and kneel over him.  _“She did nothing wrong. He killed her just like that. No warning.”_ he couldn't breathe.

Yuri felt something pricked him and that's when he saw Ai putting a syringe on the side table. “Look what I had to do Liliya. You didn't want to listen and now Francesca is dead.”

“Her name is Yulianna.” Yuri said with the last of his strength. “She's my friend. I'll kill you for this.”

Ai waited for the sedation to be in full effect before moving Liliya. “Glad to see you have so much fight left in you.”

_~~~_

Otabek could believe what he was reading. It had been several days and Liliya wasn't returning anyone's calls and even Raushan had cut her Moscow trip short out of worry. She had gone to see the apartment but came into his office with a letter addressed to him.

“And there are no strange charges to any of our accounts.” She said as she looked over the financial statements for herself, her sister, and Otabek.

“Did she take anything with her?” He reread the letter but the words were making no sense.

“A few clothes were gone but the phone and the cards we gave her were all on the counter next to the letter.” Madi rushed back as soon as she found out and had been in his office all day crying.

“So she really just left? Like that?” Madi asked through a fresh bought of tears.

“It's my fault.” He had to say it. It made his heart sink watching his sister's faces contort in confusion. “I told her I loved her and she said she would be putting me in danger if we stayed together.” He handed the letter off to Raushan in a daze. “I didn't expect her to just leave though.”

The last part he said mostly to himself as the letter played back in his head.

_“To Otabek,_

_Thank you for everything._

_I’ve decided to return to St. Peter alone. Though I do care For you I want to put this whole experience as far behind me as possible. Though It paiNs me, I have to ask you to let this be our last interaction._

_Trust me Beka, this has nothing to Do with you but everything to do with me. Thank your sisters for me. If I could have willed it I would hAve has sIsters just like them._

_Take care of yourself. MayBE years from now we can meet again and worK things out. Here’s to what our futures may hold. Joint or otherwise._

_Not yours in this lifetime but hopefully in the next,_

_Liliya N. Rodchenko”_

What was he to do now? Why does this always happen? He didn't realize he was shaking until his sisters hugged him. “Why?”

It was all he could say. She had said she was going to leave but he didn't expect it to be so abrupt. He wanted to see here and ask her what made her think a letter was an appropriate goodbye but he knew that would make him just as bad as the people who took her in the first place.

“Maybe she had gotten in contact with a friend from home and they came to get her?” Madi was trying her best to be positive but she and Beka were the family crybabies and the thought only made his condition worse.

“She told me she had no friends or family.” He remembered the conversation from the wedding. “I don't want her to be out there all alone.”

“You need to leave the office Beka.” Raushan began wiping her eyes and shutting his systems down. “You're in no position to be here right now.”

He tried to push past her and turn things back on. “And where will I go? I can't go to my place because that's the last memory I have of her and I won't go to the apartment.”

“We'll figure it out on the way. Madi grab his bag and have Mr. Minami come in please.”

When Raushan was stressed she was the one to take control of the situation as best she could and brace herself for the rest. Otabek obediently sat off to the side as Kenjirou was filled in and even he cried a bit.

“I'm really going to miss her.”

“We all are.” Madi was done crying for now but her makeup had suffered but Kenjirou handed her a handkerchief. “But Otabek is coming with us and it might take a few days so would you mind keeping the place together for us?”

“I'll do my best.” he gave her a smile before walking over and placing a hand on Otabek’s shoulder. “Heartbreak is not easy to recover from please take care Mr. Altin.” He excused himself and went to prepare his work station for the extra work he was about to be doing.

It took a bit of pushing but the twins got him into a car and away from the office. “What should we do first brother?”

Otabek realized that the last time he had felt this way was when his father had died. There were questions and emotions that didn't make sense to him and he knew he wasn't going to figure it out on his own.

“Намаз оқыңыз.” _(Pray.)_

“Really?” The girls were surprised seeing as outside of special occasions neither of them had set foot inside a Mosque in years.

He nodded and the twins shared a glance but soon enough they reached one, the twins grabbed head coverings, and they went in. Raushan kissed his cheek. “We'll be here when you're ready to go.”

Madi kissed the other. “Take as much time as you need.”

_~~~_

Ai had Liliya brought into his office and put on the couch that was there.

As expected there was fighting as she took it upon herself to throw everything that wasn't bolted down but Ai found himself enjoying her displays of aggression since he knew that even when she charged him he always had the upper hand.

After she destroyed one room he would move her to another and by the time she calmed down enough to a reasonable level they had cycled through each room twice. Now she was back at square one.

He always saw Otabek as unsavory due to his attraction to men but he found he didn’t mind it all that much when men looked like Liliya. Now, since his brother had refused her he could use Liliya to his heart’s content and the letter he had Francesca write was to be enough to cover his tracks. Otabek was never one to look beneath the surface of most things.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Liliya waking up. “So nice of you to finally join me.”

He had decided to forgo the bindings seeing as Liliya was already trained. She just needed to be reminded of what she learned. That being said only he and Francesca had the key code needed to enter the rooms and she had been warned about letting Liliya see her. _“She’s a good servant and a great fuck. I would hate to have to actually kill her.”_

His attention returned to Liliya who was now sitting up. “What did you do to me?”

He chuckled and brought her a glass of water. “Nothing. You actually tired yourself out this time my love.” She didn’t want to take it but she had skipped most of her meals and had no choice. She drank it and threw the glass at the wall just past his head. Ai grabbed her outstretched had kissed her wrist. “Why won’t you submit to me my dear? Why are you so keen on fighting me? I just want to love you.”

“Такие люди, как ты, не способны любить.” _(People like you aren't capable of love.)_

He twisted his face. “Things like that hurt my feelings. Why would you say that to the only person who actually cares about you?”

She scoffed and tried to pull her hand back from him. “Otabek for me. Not you.” she stressed the last two words and he shook his head.

He shook his head and let her pull away from him. He reached up and moved some hair behind her ear. “Did I ever tell you how I found you?” Aibek’s goal was to get Liliya to come to him of what she thought was her own will. The sex was always more enjoyable when they thought they had a choice.

Green eyes stared him down as she shook her head. “But I know you're a fucking sociopath so you probably beat it out of someone.”

He hated that mouth and he had much better uses for it but he learned that he needed to play the long game with her. “I had gone to see my brother with the intention of getting him to talk about you. But as it turned out I didn’t even have to ask him anything. I recorded the conversation and I want you to hear something.”

Ai went to his desk and brought out a recording device and pressed play. _“I don't care.”_ Otabek’s voice came out and Liliya perked up for a moment. _“Just get her out of here. She means nothing to me and never did. She's just a whore after all.”_

He watched as her face fell at his words. “Is that what he thought of me this whole time?” He knew he had won now and all he had to do was wait. Liliya paced the room seeming to be fighting with herself. Ai decided to leave and go handle some business from elsewhere in the house while she imploded.

After dinner he went back to check on her. Things were broken as expected but that was an easy fix. Liliya was sitting on the ground sporting a small cut under her eye and shaking back and forth trying to console herself. Ai walked over and saw that she was sitting in broken glass. Her eyes were empty and her breathing was staggered as he moved hair out of her face and cradled her cheek. she flinched instinctively but settled into the touch moments later. “I know you're hurting. Do you want me to help you feel better? I promise you’ll forget all about him.”

She looked over to him with her eyes red from crying. “But he told me he loved me.”

“Well now you know the truth. What’s next is up to you. Let me fix you Liliya.” There was still hesitation but she nodded and allowed Ai to pick her up. “Let's get you cleaned up, ok?”

_~~~_

Milla sat in the care home and helped Deda Plisetsky with his breakfast. The news was playing in the background and when the anchor said the name Yakov Feltsman he asked her to turn up the volume. It was reported that he had had a stroke but was expected to recover fully over the next few weeks.

Nikolai crossed himself and said a short prayer for the man. “Do you know him?” Milla asked doing the same.

“I used to work for that man.” he said turning back to his food. “He was my wife's boyfriend before we met and got married.”

Over the past few months he told Milla about his past, about Yuri growing up, and little bits about his late wife and daughter. Milla in turn told him about her upbringing and the comings and goings of the ballet house in Yuri's absence. “They hold his spot cus they know they'll never find another dancer like him.”

“He's a one of a kind boy. His mother and grandmother were one of a kind women.” He said sadly feeling his pocket for the photo of his grandson. It was a few years old and he took it when they first moved to St. Petersburg and he had a still made from a short video he had of Yuri turning pirouettes in what was now the living room.

Milla saw his face fall as he remembered his little boy. “Deda. I wanted to let you know I got a meeting with Victor Nikiforov from the RIC.”

He was surprised. “Really? Our case has reached all the way up there?”

“Not really. But I've been gathering information on my own and I guess some of the things I've found out might be related to another case he's working on.”

Milla had sent Victor letters and on several occasions tried to go to his office to speak with him about Yuri but something in her last letter caught his attention and he set up a meeting for the two of them. “And you think he can find my Yuri?”

She hoped he could. “He's one of the best in the business. But I'm not giving up regardless.” She shared some of the intel she had told Victor and the well being of Potya before leaving for the studio.

Crispino was there still but the girl now kept a careful distance between herself and others but her superiority complex still had room for improvement.

Training for the day went smooth as they were training for the Balanchine Jewels and separated into the groups of Rubies, Emeralds, and Diamonds. The Diamonds trained a bit longer than the rest and when she finally finished a silver haired man with a stern face was waiting for her outside and leaning against a car. Some younger girls informed her that he was looking for her.

She approached carefully. “You looking for Babicheva?”

The intimidating face melted away and the man suddenly had a large bubbly smile. “I am. Please tell me you know her. I've been waiting for a bit and I am afraid someone might be ready to call the police on me.”

Milla looked him over again. “I might know her. Who are you?”

The man pulled out a badge and it had the symbol of the RIC on it. “I'm Victor. We had a meeting later but I wanted to come get you earlier since I had time.”

She should have expected him to look her up. “You're good.” She said impressed.

“I have to be.” He smiled. “Would you like a ride to the office?”

Milla accepted and got in. He apologized for the pet hair everywhere saying he had his dog with him earlier. “You're awfully chatty for a person in your occupation.”

“I get that a lot actually. And please excuse me showing up like that. You mentioned that a person of interest was still in your company and I wanted to gauge the reactions of your peers.”

She had read articles about Mr. Nikiforov. He was often described as foolish or dangerously intelligent. It looked like he may have been both. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

_~~~_

Yulianna watch from a distance as Yuri was brought in. Seeing him back was the last thing she wanted. _“Otabek was supposed to keep you safe.”_ She thought.

She continued with the house work trying to figure out what could have gone wrong. She took a risk but she hoped that Otabek was smart enough to see the message she hid in the letter. It got passed Ai but Otabek was the bookish one.

_“I just hope he read the Unfortunate Events series.”_

That evening Ai bent her over a table and drilled into her the new rule of not interacting with Yuri at all and once he was done he made her promise to keep away. He would never tell her why but she knew how to find out.

He stayed long enough to get Yuri to trust him somehow but she knew he soon had to leave. He was frozen out of all Altin related business but there was plenty in his criminal dealing to keep him busy and wealthy. His next scheduled trip was to Asia and it was most likely to get a new “shipment”. Getting Yuri took about 2 months so who knew how long it would be this time.

Yulianna worked during the day cleaning up the messes Yuri was making and tried to come up with some kind of plan to get to Yuri without getting them both killed. She grew worried when the destruction of Ai's personal items stopped but the condoms she began finding in the trash and ripped clothes told her all she needed to know.

Yuri gave in and Ai was the winner. She wanted to be mad but she knew how persuasive Aibek was and he must have found a way into Yuri's head.

With her access to the home security system she could see Yuri trying on the dresses Ai would leave for him and he almost looked happy as he played dress up. But with Ai everything had a price and Yuri paid in full each night.

On the day he was to leave Ai took longer with her than usual. He came with some dyes and a set of fox masks. “I want you to dye your hair with one of these and wear one of these masks at all times when Liliya is out and about.”

Knowing questioning him would get her in trouble she did as told. He sat and watched as she dyed her blond hair black and explained that if he found out she did anything out of line she would be sent to the Service Girls for a month.

The Service Girls were the ones that were served as bait in bdsm parlors and Yulianna shuddered at the memory of her times there.

 _“Just do as you're told.”_ She told herself. _“The worst he can do is kill you.”_

Once he was satisfied with her new look he had his way with her and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a pintrest board I have been workin on that correlates to this... sorta  
> https://pin.it/kup5mkbkbmre5r


	15. Chapter 15

Kenjirou was right. Heartbreak was hard to heal from. Eventually Otabek had to return to the office but it was clear he was only going through the motions. He cleaned up just enough to avoid suspicion but to those closest to him they could see he wasn’t there fully.

Minami, at the request of the twins, kept a close eye on Otabek while he was in the office. Otabek knew of course since little packs of his favorite snacks were hidden in strategic places in his desk and positive notes taped to his notebooks and computer screen. He appreciated the gestures but didn’t have the stomach for them.

After work he often found himself walking past the bakery they had found together and this time he was just sitting across the street thinking about where he went wrong and how he could have been better. “ _ Trust me Beka, this has nothing to do with you but everything to do with me. _ ” the letter said.

“They always say that.” he mumbled to his coffee.

“Is that so?” he jerked in the direction of the voice and saw his assistant walking towards him. “I didn't know coffee could talk.”

“Kenjirou. What are you doing here?”

The young man smiled and held up a bag of take out. “I came to hang out for the evening. Hope you don't mind but you don't seem to have many friends so I figured you’d be free.”

Otabek almost spat out his drink at the bluntness. He knew it was always a straightforward type of person but it still caught him off guard. “You think so lowly of me Mr. Minami?”

“Not at all.” Minami got comfortable on the bench next to him. “I know men our age who have accomplished not even a 7th of what you’ve been able to do.”

He forgot they were close in age. When he thought about it he was probably only 1 or 2 years his senior. “I’ve done nothing special. All I’ve done is continue the business relations my father and grandfathers started.”

Minami waved him off as he dug in his bag and pulled out a to go box and fork handing it over. Otabek was surprised that the food was from one of his favorite places.  _ “He orders my lunch most days so I guess he would know.”  _ Minami said nothing as he pulled out a box for himself from a different place. “I know people who have had generations to continue the family business and done nothing.” He took a large mouthful and continued. “You are too hard on yourself and I'm not the first person to tell you and I won't be the last.”

Kenjirou made no eye contact as he ate but Otabek watched him in disbelief. Minami glanced over and smiled. “We're off the clock. I'm gonna say what I want. Eat. You didn't touch your food earlier.”

Not knowing what else to do, Otabek did as told. “I feel like you say what you want regardless.”

Minami laughed. “True,” he said around another bite of food. “But I usually ask first.” Dinner passed in relative silence and Otabek realized how alone he had been since Liliya left. Once both meals were finished Minami cleaned up and got ready to go. “How did you know how to find me?”

Minami pulled out 2 beer bottles and handed one to Otabek. “You're a creature of habit.” He said opening his and gently knocking the spouts together. “That and I followed you.”

He bid Otabek good night and for the first time in months Otabek didn't feel as sad when he went to bed.

Minami made it a point to have dinner with Otabek at least once a week. Sometimes it would be on a street bench like the first time or Kenjirou would knock on his door until he caved and let him in.

“Don't forget you have a meeting with Mr. Katsuki from Interpol soon.” Minami told him. 

“Didn't we say to call off the investigation?” Otabek said around whatever Minami had served him. It tasted like beef but with the way it was cooked he didn’t know for sure.

“We did but this is regarding your brothers.” As expected, Otabek's face fell. “He is in contact with your friend Victor from RIC and he just wants a follow up on your situation.”

“My situation.” He echoed thoughtfully.

~

It was about 2 weeks later when Mr. Katsuki arrived. “Would you like anything to drink sir?” Otabek had a statement prepared and signed but he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Raushan told him that he was a thorough man with a roundabout way of speaking as a way of getting the information he needed.

“No, I’m alright. I know this is stressful so I want to be out of your way as soon as possible Mr. Altin.” Yuuri Katsuki was a slight man but had an imposing air about him when needed but for now he seemed to be as calming as possible for the situation at hand. Dark eyes scanned him and usually Otabek could keep his emotions in check but something about this whole setup had him nervous. “I'll jump right in then. What do you know about your brothers business habits? Speaking only about Aibek and Rachman.”

He was painfully aware that he knew next to nothing about his brothers and their habits.  _ “If I had paid closer attention to them would this have happened?” _

He knew Ai was expecting his 4th child. He knew Rachman was in the US at the moment looking at Universities to see which he should attend for business training since Otabek asked him to oversee some areas of the family company. Both men had their income cut after he suspected their involvement in Liliya's kidnapping.

“Do you think one or both of your brothers may be involved in human trafficking?” The interrogation had reached about the 2 hour mark and Kenjirou had brought in refreshments and had a short conversation with Mr. Katsuki at the realization they were from the same province. Now they were on the subject of Liliya and her disappearance.

“I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure but I know our mother enlisted the two of them when she wanted to have them kidnap a bride for me.”

Mr. Katsuki nodded and made notes. “I understand that is a traditional form of courting in certain parts of the world.” His tone was non accusatory and he felt relief. “And what of your mother?”

“Well I haven't really spoken to her since the staged wedding.”

“Why?”

Otabek looked at the picture of her and his father that he kept on his desk. “I’ve been angry.” It was true but he had never said it out loud before. “I know she only wanted what was best for me but she completely destroyed someone’s life in the process.” he looked back at Mr. Katsuki. “She is from a time where this is a normal thing.” 

He told Yuuri about the argument they had the day of the wedding and how he didn't even know it was a wedding until he got to her house. “Like I said, she wants the best for me but she happened to go about it the wrong way.”

Nothing was said as Mr. Katsuki finished his notes. “Should your mother face repercussions for her actions? In your opinion of course.”

He knew she didn't intend to ruin his and Liliya's lives but she did commit a serious crime. Otabek loved his mother and would do anything for her but he knew this was not something she should be able to get away with. “I mean the worst you can charge her as is an accessory to kidnapping right?”

The two men held eye contact before Katsuki looked away and made some final notes. “We'll see.”

_ ~~~ _

Ai was gone and Liliya's days felt empty and drawn out. It wasn’t that she missed his company, she just knew what to expect when he was around. For at least the first week there was no sign of another person in the house and she would have assumed she was there alone if meals didn't keep appearing at her bedroom door and then later the dinner table. It finally became too much and she searched out the other person. She always seemed to catch the person just leaving with only a dark braid or edge of a skirt disappearing around the corner.

When Liliya did catch the person it was when she had dozed off  in the corner of the room and they came into help her to bed. She had woken up as they touched her and almost toppled them both in surprise. The person was in a  [ fox mask  ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077256456989/) and they had the long black braid resting over their shoulder.

_ “Just like she used to.” _

The eye slots were blacked out so Liliya couldn’t make out the eyes but the two just stared at each other. Suddenly the maid bent into a bow. “Кешірім сұраймын, сіз оянғанда, сізді ренжітуді қаламадым.” _ (My apologies Miss. I didn't want you to be hurting when you woke up.) _

It took a few deep breaths but Yuri regained his composure. “I’ve woken up in worst ways. And don't call me Miss, I am Liliya. No better then you.”

_ “Oh so we are Liliya now?” _

Yuri shook the thought away and continued. “I mean, my real name is Yuri.”

She bowed again. “Түлкі.” (Tülki)  _ (She fox) _

Yuri didn’t mean to laugh but honestly he expected more from Ai. He had to admit it was a cute name though. “Is that your real name or the name the name He gave you?”

Tülki said nothing and bowed her head in what looked like shame. Yuri walked over and when he reached for her she backed away. “Камералар бар.”  _ (There are cameras.) _

Liliya looked at them. “And?” she knew they were there and exactly were some were since Ai liked to make her look directly at one whenever she climaxed.  _ “She must still be new to be afraid of some cameras.” _ he thought to himself. “What's your real name?”

Tülki didn’t answer. Yuliana made an effort for him to remember his name and he was to be damned if he was going to stand by and let Ai brainwash another person into forgetting who they were. “Where are you from?”

“Қазақстан.” (Kazakhstan.)

_ “I guess he wanted a taste of home.” _ Yuri thought “Do you speak english?”

“Yes.”

He nodded. Yuri knew he needed a friend in this place but he didn't know if Tülki felt the same way. Either way he was going to try. It's what Yulianna would have wanted. “Do you know how to do hair?”

Yuri remembered one of his first interactions with Yulianna was when she would wash his hair after rough nights. Yuri walked over to the vanity and sat expectantly. It sounded like there was a small laugh before he saw Tülki approach and pick up the comb.

As the days turned into weeks Liliya made it a point to help Tülki around the house with chores. She had to argue several times that she would be doing nothing if she wasn’t allowed to help. Eventually the large ornate mask was replaced with smaller cloth ones as they both grew comfortable around each other. 

“Why don't you ever try to leave this place when he's gone?” Yuri asked as they sat together one evening. They were in Ai’s study and in full view of his cameras but with their backs to them. In front there was a window that showed the expanse of the area around them.

“I have no where to go.” Tülki had made them both drinks and she took a sip of hers. Liliya watched her movements and saw her thinking. “And there is at least 30 miles between us and the nearest town.” Yuri figured as much. No matter what window he looked out of he never saw another town or home. “Plus no one wants a disposed woman.”

Yuri instantly thought about Otabek. He was willing to love him despite everything.

_ “Correction. He loved Liliya despite everything. You never told him you've been shared by his brothers. And their friends. And their business partners.” _

Yuri set down his drink hard at the the thought. “I want to leave this place.”

Tülki scoffed and sipped again. “There's no point. He finds us no matter what.”

“What if we make it so he can never find us again?” Liliya's eyes were dangerous. Tülki held her gaze for a few moments before letting out a nervous laugh. “Thank god this room has no microphones.”

Liliya’s face betrayed her confusion. “Don’t you want to know my plan?”

“Lili my dear,” Tülki’s voice was suddenly authoritative. And familiar. “You’ve had too much to drink and it’s time for bed.”

_ ~~~ _

The air was tense as she got Yuri ready for bed. Yulianna had seen many girls and “staff” try to leave and it always ended in blood. No one who had ever tried to take Ai out in person had lived to tell about it. But she couldn't stay mad at Yuri. He was a fighter from the very beginning and she shouldn’t have been surprised that even after all of this he was still planning an escape. It broke her heart watching him struggle like this.

_ “Believe me I want to help but somethings are not worth dying for.” _

After brushing and braiding up his hair for bed Yuri asked her again why she didn’t want to hear his plan. He made space for her in the bed indicating that he didn’t want to sleep alone that night and she shook her head and added extra pillows in the opening. “Ai is blood thirsty. Making him angry is not worth the torture he will do to you.”

The color drained from his face but he tried to continue unbothered. “There is nothing he hasn’t done to me yet.”

_ “Дорогой. He hasn’t killed you.”  _ she thought. “Yuri, Liliya is Aibek’s favorite and he will kill as many people as he needs to keep you by his side. If he can’t have you no one will. He’ll make sure of it.”  _ (Darling) _

Yuri sat up and looked around the room taking note of all 4 cameras before turning to Yulianna. “Он забрал мою жизнь. Почему я не должен взять его?”  _ (He's taken my life. Why shouldn't I take his?) _

It was just like the first conversation they had. She had begged him not to fight but he still did resulting in the death of his grandfather. Yulianna didn’t want to think of who will die this time. Instead she kissed the top of his head and told him to go to sleep.

If she learned about the plan there was no doubt Ai would try to beat it out of her later.  _ “It’s plausible deniability.” _ she told herself to feel better. As she lay in bed she began thinking of a way to help Yuri should his plan fail.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! So this is a longer chapter and there is violence and sexual assault at the end. Plese be aware and be careful. ●‿●

Gauhar missed her children. She sat for hours every day looking at the family portrait that hung in the hall and thought about each child.

Beka hadn't called her in months and made it very clear that he didn’t approve of her actions. Aibek and Rachman called from time to time and from what she gathered both were in trouble with the law. She was confused and worried for her boys hoping that she wasn't the cause of any of it. The twins agreed with Otabek and seemed to have cut her out of their lives. She would see them only on television and they didn’t look to be bothered one bit.

The two youngest were of course still in the house and she did her best to put on a smile and brave face for them but inside she felt the weight of her world crumbling. She consulted with her brothers in law but even they were keeping a distance saying they were being investigated and couldn’t risk being caught talking with her. “Our hearts are with you sister, but this has proven to be more dangerous than expected.” Dima told her. Irlan had commented that only Allah could help them all now and that she should pray for it to at least be over soon.

Not knowing what else to do she fasted for several days and prayed asking for understanding and for strong will so she could survive the ordeal ahead. On the day she broke her fast Zulfina came to her begging to go see her brother at his job because she had a new dance she wanted to show him. Perhaps this was her sign to at least begin to fix things with her eldest.

 _“If I can win him over everything will fall back into place.”_ She thought as they packed to leave.

It took a bit of planning but as she, Kosim, and Zulfi arrived in Almaty and entered the office building she knew it was now or never. When the elevators opened the youngsters tore past Otabek's assistant and into his office interrupting a meeting he was having. He seemed happy to see them at least. _“Allah please don't let him be too angry with me.”_

The children were sent out saying to give him a few moments and Mr. Minami came and offered her a seat. “It's been some time Mrs. Altin. Would you like some tea while you wait?”

She accepted and noticed how he watched her while they waited. She knew that look. “How much do you know?”

He shrugged. “Enough. 3 sugars 1 cream?”

“As always.” Silence followed as the drink was prepared. “Does he hate me?”

“He wants to. But you're still one of the only women he would lay down his life for. That I know for sure.”

She always knew Otabek's assistant was an odd man. He never said much about his own personal life but always seemed to know everyone else's. He was always welcoming with a smile and never seemed to have an ill thought towards anyone. But his friendly demeanor was accompanied by a sharp tongue and brutal honesty that few ever expected or were prepared for. He made hot chocolates for the kids and turned back to his work at his desk humoring them here and there as they waited.

“What has become of Liliya?” For once the Cheshire smile that was always on his face slipped away.

“She left.”

She felt terrible. “And my son?”

Minami looked her in the eyes and even he looked hurt. “He's heartbroken.” His eyes said much more than his mouth did and all she could do was nod.

It wasn't too long before the office doors opened and the children tossed aside the origami creations young Kenjirou had made to crowd their brother's legs. The man he was meeting with managed to dodge them just in time and chuckled as Otabek took the full brunt of the attack and toppled to the floor.

The man turned to leave and was the first to notice Gauhar. “Mrs. Altin. What a surprise.” The man introduced himself as Yuuri Katsuki from Interpol and informed her of the investigation of not only Liliya but Aibek and Rachman. “You were actually next on my list of people I needed to speak with. Will you be in town for long?”

Otabek was watching her with the same wide-eyed look he used to wear as a boy. She took a deep breath. The quickest way to end all of this is to be honest. “We'll be here for a day or two. How soon are you available?”

Mr. Katsuki checked his phone. “Does dinner tonight work?”

“I don't see why not. And my treat. Is there a way to contact you young man?”

He produced a card from his pocket and handed it over to her. He said goodbye to Otabek and shook hands with Kenjirou. “Minami-san 世話をする友達.” _(Take care friend.)_

“あなたもね。” (Same to you.)

The office carried on as normal as Katsuki made his way to the elevator and departed. Their corner of the office fell quiet except for the children vying for Otabek's attention.

“Mama?” he seemed to have not blinked since the office door opened.

Gauhar snapped back to attention at the sound of her son’s voice. “My son?” She didn't intend for it to sound like a question but one of her fears in coming here was that he has disowned her.

He stood up taller and she finally got a better look at him. Beka looked worse for wear and Kenjirou was right. He had heartbreak written all over his face and he was thinner too. He suddenly looked down at Kosim and Zulfina. “Hey guys, let me talk to Mama for a minute.”

There was protesting but he was always good at getting them to bend to his will. They return to the care of Kenjirou and she steps into the office after him. There was silence as they looked at each other. _“Just tell him you are sorry and handle whatever comes after.”_

Gauhar stopped mid thought when a weight descended on her shoulders. Otabek was hugging her and shaking. She returned the gesture as quickly as she could. “Мен кешірім сұраймын. Мен өте өкініштімін.” _(I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry.)_

“Mama.” was all he could manage out and she wondered how long he had been keeping all of that inside.

They moved to the sofa and he tried his best to curl up into her lap like he used to as a child. “I never wanted to hurt you Beka. I really am sorry. Now I’ve gotten you involved in whatever mess your brothers are in and--” there was so much to say but not enough words.

“I really did end up loving her Mama.” he sobbed into her scarves. “And she said she loved me back but left anyway.”

She didn't really know what to tell him. “Sometimes people do that because they think it's the right thing to do.”

Otabek cried more as his mother whispered words of comfort to him. He sat up once he deemed himself finished. “No matter how I turn the situation I can't bring myself to let her go.”

She had never seen her children express this type of emotion over someone. Not even Aibek when he married Ekaterina. “I wish I had advice to my little apple, but I've put us into uncharted waters with this one.”

Though he wasn't crying anymore his lip still shook as he thought. Giving him time, she went and got some tissues for him and began cleaning his face. “I hate knowing that this is my fault.”

“But the upsetting part is she didn't take anything or ask for anything. She just said that it would be safer for the both of us if we didn't love each other.”

There was something not adding up but she couldn't put her fingers on it. She could however see that her son hadn't washed his hair in several days it seemed. “Well hopefully by the end of this you both may be able to sort things out.”

He nodded as she sat back down next to him. “When you speak with Mr. Katsuki this evening will you tell him the truth? Мен үшін?” _(For me?)_

“Менде таңдау бар ма?” No matter what happened she needed to do her part before this hurt anyone else. _(Do I have a choice?)_

~~~

Otabek had an incredible sense of relief after his mother left. He knew he was holding on to his emotions but seeing her face made him feel like a little boy running to her after he fell and scraped his knee. He knew he couldn’t ever hate his mother but after their conversation he was happy she was choosing to do the right thing. He offered to watch the children while his mother was out, and he felt his mood brighten as Zulfi showed him the dance she was learning and Kosim argued with him over whether he knew the right way to poach eggs.

The apartment had sound again and he wasn’t as alone anymore. After the meeting his mother joined the three of them and they spent the night and following day together.

Before they left, he and his mother had another long talk about the problems at hand and she promised to let up on the whole marriage thing. He explained that he wasn't ready before all of this and he won’t be ready for a long time after as well and for once she understood.

A few days after sending them off and promising his mother he would return to his normal calls, visits, and public outings, Otabek came back to the office with some missed calls from Anya Feltsman, Yakov's granddaughter. They were close-ish seeing as the two had grown up together and they swapped holiday cards for years. He was even a pack up groomsman at her wedding.

“Hey Bek.” One of the messages began. “Deda Yakov wanted me to call you. He's had a stroke and don't worry he's doing ok, but he says there are some things he needs to talk to you about. Call me back when you get this. Позже приятель.” _(Later mate.)_

The Yakovs were such close family friends that immediately he booked a flight to Moscow and only told Minami that he was going on a trip on his way out of the office. He sent Anya a text saying he was on the way and he needed the info of where they were staying and where he needed to go. He emailed Minami once he was on the plane better explaining the situation. The response he got from his assistant was a flower arrangement that was to be picked up once he landed.

5 hours later his plane touched down at Vnukovo Airport and he rented a car and drove another hour and a half to the Yakov residence. There was thankfully staff on the grounds when he got there that afternoon and he was let in and helped with his bags.

“Otabek Altin?” The old Butler that used to look after he and Anya helped him with his coat and the flowers. “It's been years my boy.”

Finally calming slightly, he took a cup of tea he was being handed by a maid. “Privet Mr. Isak, I should have called before I came. Is he ok?”

Isak waved him off. “Da. It was minor, but it made him want to close a few loose ends.” the old man gave him a smile and had someone tell Yakov he had a visitor. “Will you be staying with us or do you have your own arrangements?”

Amazingly he had forgotten all about that. He texted Minami to see if anything had been booked. “I think I can stay the night if Uncle Yakov permits.”

Isak laughed as he sent a crew to ready a guest room ready. “You were practically another grandson to him. Why would he say no?”

It took about a half hour before Yakov allowed Otabek to see him. As Otabek entered the bedroom he saw that Yakov was still bedridden but he looked imposing due the shadows the sun was casting into his room. He was surrounded by bedding in reds and golds nodding to the fact he was one of the heirs that came from the old money pots in the Russian past. “Uncle Yakov.” he smiled taking a seat next to the old man.

“My boy.” he said with his face softening and reaching for him. “Come sit closer.”

He did as instructed and Yakov asked how he knew to come see him. “Anya called me. She told me about your stroke.”

He sat up higher in the bed and pretended to be upset. “That girl talks too much. I told her I was fine.”

“Dyadya, she said you needed to talk with me.”

Still feigning irritation Yakov grumbled in fast Russian and had Isak make a call telling her to come by in the evening. “Nosy girl. But she’s right.” He stopped and looked Otabek over. There was enough light in the room to see the shadows in the hollows of Otabek's cheeks and eyes. As Yakov leaned in closer Otabek shifted under the gaze feeling like a child again. “Things have not been well with you have they?” the old man said finally.

“Who told you?” He tried to joke.

“You take after your father in more ways than one can count and right now you have the same face he did when he took over the family business.”

Otabek had thought about making up a story about work to cover himself but it was clear Yakov knew him better. He was a family man first and a businessman second. He had also known Otabek long enough to see through whatever he could have said. “Lots of things have been going wrong recently.”

“In the company or at home?” Without intending to, Otabek spent the next few hours telling Yakov the truth about the wedding, Liliya leaving, and the ever-growing issues with his brothers. The old man listened quietly and nodded here and there as he spoke. By the time he finished it was dinner time and Anya was waiting for them at the table. “Beka, you will stay the night and we will discuss this more in the morning alright?”

_~_

Morning came and after breakfast Beka was summoned to Yakov's office. The room had been off limits to him as a child and sometimes it took him a bit to remember he was in fact an adult now. Dyadya Yakov was in a wheelchair by a doctor's orders but he didn't let it slow him down. When Otabek walked in he was sitting at his desk looking for something.

“Good. You're here.” He called still rooting around in his drawers. “There is[ a chest on the bookshelf](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/104849497559425537/) behind you. Bring it to me. I think what I need is in there.”

He did as told and found the box to be much heavier than anticipated. “What are you looking for Dyadya?”

“Something I was supposed to give you a long time ago but couldn't really bring myself to.” he almost sounded ashamed. Yakov opened the box and removed the interior leaving a small space at the bottom. From there he pulled out a letter. Everything was closed back up and after he had Beka return it to its proper spot he sighed and looked the younger man over. “Did you ever read the letter your father left for you when he died?”

Otabek shook his head. It was said that Otabek's father Akbota had written several letters to family members in the months leading up to his passing. No one ever shared what was said on those pages. As for Otabek, his was still sealed sitting in his desk at work.

“Well you know of the changes your father made to his will in the last moments.” Otabek nodded. Yakov handed the folded paper over to him. “He and I knew you wouldn't read it if you didn't need to, but I think it's time. Take it. Every family has secrets and it's time you learned some of your own.”

~~~

Yuri's heart sank when he found out Ai was coming back. He had been spending the last few weeks trying to convince Tülki to join him in his plan or at the very least hear what it was but she at one point refused so strongly he realized that it was for the best he left her alone about it.

_“I can pull it off by myself anyway. She's probably still fresh enough to be able to just go home once this is all over.”_

The morning he was to arrive a box was delivered with[ an outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/128774870580086749/) Ai wanted Liliya to wear. “The bastard even wrote a love note.” He told Tülki as they drank coffee. He was trying to play off the nerves that were creeping in. “Listen to this crap. _'Dearest Liliya, I can't wait to feel you under me again. This entire trip I've been keeping myself faithful to you. I hope you've been doing the same for me. Prepare yourself for me. I don't want to waste any time.’_ The man is delusional. He is seriously sick in the head and this note just confirmed it.” he said forcing a laugh.

He saw how Tülki watched him sadly in their reflection. “Are you really going to go through with your plan?” she pushed away the coffee having clearly lost her appetite.

The confidence he'd been forcing finally fell away. He reached for her hand and noticed how she tensed for a moment. “I have no choice.”

“Yes you do!” she finally broke down and looked at Yuri. In the morning sun her eyes looked startlingly like Yulianna's.

_“This is for her too.”_

“No Tülki I don't! We don't! If we leave this place you said yourself that he will hunt me down and kill me. I'm going to free all of us. You, me, and any other girl who has had the misfortune of meeting that man. He has to pay for what he's done to us.”

_“And Deda. He was going to pay for killing Deda. He had too.”_

Tülki was crying and it was causing the dark makeup around her eyes the wash away as tears slipped under her mask. “If your little plan falls through what then?”

Yuri didn't want to think about that. He knew that it would be bad if he missed. _“The worst he would do is knock me around some but he's done that before so I know I can survive.”_

“He'll most likely lock me away like he did when I first got here.” Now he wasn't sure of himself.

Tülki was careful to face away from the closest camera. “Or he might actually kill you this time. Did you ever stop to think of that? Because if he does do you know who has to scrape what's left of you off the wall? Me Yuri!”

Yuri felt the blood rush out of his face. Why didn't he think of that?

 _“She wants to get in your head to distract you.”_ Dream Yuri stood in the corner behind him and Yuri watched as he circled their table to kneel in front of him. _“You've been begging to be killed since before they put a bullet in our Deda. Maybe you'll finally get your wish.”_

The realization was too much and he left the breakfast table to be alone with his thoughts.

_~_

In his note Ai said he would be arriving after sunset and Yuri sat watching the sun fall. He stared at the box and the ruffled monstrosity inside from time to time and thought about destroying it. Eventually Tülki came in and began getting him ready. “Liliya, he’s going to be angry if you're not ready when he gets here.”

Her voice wasn’t cold but there was now distance between them. “I told you not to call me that.”

What he could see of her face twisted as she pulled the dress out and began steaming it. “As far as I’m here you will do what you must to stay alive.”

Tülki was right. He needed to play it right to make sure Ai didn’t sniff him out. “This is the last time I’m doing this Tülki. Tonight is the last time you will have to call me Liliya.” he whispered as he began changing. “We don't deserve to live like this.”

She helped him into the first of many underskirts and shook her head. “Let's not talk about this anymore. Just be quick about whatever it's going to be.” Her voice was motherly and she roughly pulled Yuri into a hug and whispered something that he couldn't really make out before pushing him away and running to fix her mask.

_“It will all be over soon. For better or worse.”_

_~~~_

**_***THIS HAS DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS***_ **

Ai pulled up to the house buzzing. For the past weeks the thought of Liliya kept him on edge. He was craving her and knowing he was just steps away from her already had him straining to control himself. Granted dealing with her was a dance but tonight he hoped she was willing to play along but as always, he had his way of getting what he wanted out of her.

He had told her to put on a cute little dress he had found and wait for him in his office. Francesca was told to stay in the farthest room until morning to give the two of them privacy.

When he pushed the office door open Liliya was sitting off in the corner reading something. From behind Aibek could see that her hair was pinned up and curled. From that angle he could also see the shoulders of the dress. He was salivating.

“I come home after weeks away and you won't even turn to greet me?”

Blond hair was tossed over one shoulder as she turned in his direction but not around far enough to look at him. “You leave me for weeks on end and expect me to be happy to see you?”

Her voice was rough and he could tell at once it was going to be a bit of a fight. “But doesn't this prove that I'll always come back?” She huffed and turned back to whatever she was reading. Ai put down his things and walked over to her and kissed the side of her head and the base of her neck. “Didn't you miss me a little bit?” he asked moving lower.

Liliya pulled away from him and got up giving him a full view of her in the dress as she went to sit by the window. Ai almost groaned as he stiffened at the sight. “Save the lovely words for your wife Aibek.”

The mood was dampened slightly at the mention of his wife but he couldn't look away from Liliya. She was all pale pinks and yellows from her hair to her clothes but no matter the lightning Ai always saw the green in her eyes.

 _“Otabek is a fucking idiot for giving up on this so easily.”_ He thought to himself. “You know.” He stepped towards her and noticed her shifting her skirt in discomfort. “My grandmother had a cat like you. If you didn't give [ Cardamom](https://pin.it/ngdg7ef25tsuor) your full attention she pretended like you didn't exist.”

“The cat seemed to have the right idea on how to live.”

Though it was entertaining Ai had had enough of her mouth. “Liliya this mouth of yours is doing things to me.” He took her hand and placed it between his legs for her to feel him. Reluctantly she looked up from her book. “I meant what I said in the letter. I have been faithful to you this whole trip and I am reaching my limit.” He let his hand trail up her leg and watched her shudder as it settled in the same spot on her. “Have you done the same for me baby?”

Liliya tried to swat him away but he held her hand back. She took a deep breath before responding. “I would never let anyone touch me the way you do.”

Ai pinned her beneath him and kissed her. She squirmed in an attempt to escape before finally giving in and letting his hands roam over her body. He slid his hand the rest of the way up the skirt of the dress and it caused Liliya to yell in surprise proving how sensitive she was.

“Stand up.” He was panting already? Not good. “Let me see all of you.”

Liliya stood and obediently lifted the petticoats showing she was bare underneath from the waist down. Her erection was almost full and he wanted her to lose it for him right there.

He pulled her over to the desk and after positioning her on it sat between her legs. “You look delicious. And you're all for me.” He brought out scissors and began cutting up the dress starting at the sleeves. Ai made sure to mark each part of her body he exposed and he reveled in the sounds she made.

Once her chest was exposed whatever stubborn attitude she had finally started to melt away as his mouth wandered between her nipples. He alternated between biting, licking, and blowing on the pale skin and finally Liliya was finally moaning for more from him. “Tsk tsk. You waste all that time fighting now you want things on your terms.” His hand found their pace again between her legs but this time there was a hunger behind Aibek's lips as he started pumping Liliya to completion.

He couldn't wait for his turn as he listened to her switch between English and Russian positive and negative begging him to stop and then begging him to keep going.

He leaned back watching he thrash around trying break free of him. She was a splotchy mess from the hickeys and bites he was decorating her with. He felt her throbbing in his hand and he slowed down just to prolong the sight. A slender hand grabbed his and Liliya was trying to beat him to the punch. “Ai. Please.”

“What do you need my darling girl?”

“Kiss me Ai.”

He loved hearing her beg. At this rate she wasn't going to get a cool down time. “Will you be a good girl for me Liliya?” She couldn't respond but he watched as her head fell back and he latched onto her neck feeling the sounds she was making. “Tell me you'll be a good girl.”

He leaned back just in time to see a flash of silver and feel his arm start to burn. He stared at Liliya in shock as red began flowing down her arm and pooling in her hair. She had plunged the scissors he had used earlier into his upper arm and from the look on her face that was not where she was aiming.

The passion that was in his heart moments before vanished and was replaced by rage. “What was your goal with that?” She went to pull it out but he punched her making her let go. “Were you trying to kill me? After all I've done and given you?”

There was now blood on her face but Ai couldn't tell if it was Liliya's or his. “You've done nothing but steal me from my family and make my life hell. You parade me around and call it love but it is nothing more than a fetish and you are a monster.”

Ai backed away and looked in the mirror to see how bad it was. They were not too far in only about an inch and a half but it was going to need attention soon. He looked back to Liliya who was sitting frozen on the desk. “If you thought your life was hell before you're in for it now.”

Using his good hand Ai punched her several more times before grabbing a fist full of her hair and dragging her to the ground. “This is what happens to ungrateful little whores like you.”

He kicked her in several places and only stopped when he heard some crunches. With time running out he dragged her unconscious body down to the basement and chained her up to one of the walls by her neck. “Since you want to be a bitch you'll be treated like one.”


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply but some loose ends are starting to come together.

Otabek had avoided reading his copy of the letter his father left him for years. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to read it it was just that he knew that it was an official goodbye and once he opened it he had to accept that his father was gone.

Uncle Yakov was right in telling him he was going to learn many family secrets. For one, his father was actually the youngest of 4 children and the family convinced the world he was the eldest to heal the pride of his uncles who were passed over for the family inheritance. His father warned him that their ill feelings seemed to have carried on to him since they were passed over again when he entrusted the family name to him and not them. He apologized saying that it was never his intention but he knew they would only drag the name through the mud.

He acknowledged his regret of never telling him about an aunt who was married off young and never heard from again.  _ “Zulfi's little face reminds me so much of her that it makes it difficult to hold her at times.”  _ He wrote in that passage.  _ “Thankfully you were always there waiting to carry her off somewhere when my emotions got the better of me.” _

Otabek was warned that his father could see Aibek going down the same path as their uncles and told him to keep an eye on Rachman because he knew the boy's need for attention was going to get him in trouble soon.

_ “They always said as you're about to die you can see the past and glimpses of the future. I see the future in your face when the sun shines on you.  _

_ As I write this you are sleeping soundly on my sofa and your mother has just finished fussing over if she should be getting you a blanket and if we should make you cut your hair. You are far to young to have to deal with what's coming.   _

_ You are my heart Otabek. The first branch on my tree. As I pass this family name to you I know you can do magnificent things with it.  _

_ Remember my warnings Musah.  _

_ Be careful of who you trust. Lizards and snakes are of the same family. Though none of us are free of sin be careful with what you do. _

_ Never forget those you love. They will always find a way back into your life. I can promise you that much.  _

_ If there is a life beyond this tell your mother that if she'll still have me, I will be waiting for her. She'll know what I mean. Keep the little ones in line and make sure the twins don't cause too much trouble. As for your brothers, love them. Let Allah deal with them according to their actions. _

_ To you my son. Менің кішкентай алма. Live properly. Smile more. Fall in love, or don't. Get married, or don't. Just don't make the mistakes I did. (My little apple.)  _

_ This is goodbye for now. Though I will not be here in body, I know you will carry my spirit with you always. _

_ Мен сені ұлымды жақсы көремін. Жақсы демалыңыз және анаңызды мен үшін сүйіңіз. (I love you my son. Rest well and kiss your mother for me.) _

_ Always your father. _

_ Akbota Hossam Zagi Altin” _

The letter was 7 pages long and it was full of the closure he had been looking for. He was glad to have a second copy on hand because his crying looked to be ruining the copy Yakov had given him. 

There was a soft knock before Kenjirou let himself in holding a box of tissues. “You should go home.”

He gave him a dry laugh and cleaned his face. “Theses aren't sad tears this time.”

Minami didn't buy it for a second but decided not to press further. “We still on for game night tomorrow?”

The pair had made plans to meet at Minami’s house after work to play some video games and though he wanted to back out he knew better. His assistant had proven time and time again that he was willing to let himself into Otabek’s apartment for mandatory socializing. “Do I have a choice?”

Kenjirou smiled and got him a bottle of water. “Glad you’re catching on.” he opened the bottle and handed it over. “To replenish the waterworks.”

“I’m glad you're finding this amusing Kenjirou.”

“I’m just happy you’ve gotten to a better headspace. Speaking of which, a friend of mine is joining us. His name is Phichit and he flew in last night and wanted to meet you today but was too jet lagged.”

Otabek shrugged saying the more the merrier. He knew he needed more friends and it was rare that people were interested in him as a person. Granted there was no telling what Kenjirou Minami cared when it came to him but if he was only after the money and social media followers he did a great job pretending that he did.

Minami kept a close eye on Otabek for the rest of the day and even managed to squeeze a small smile out of him. Just before they closed up a bouquet of  [ Tiger Lilies ](https://pin.it/zteytvmnozqa36) and  [ black roses ](https://pin.it/k6neztaltcay6h) was delivered to his office with his name on them. Attached was a card with nothing but a QR code printed in white ink on a white background. 

“Was this sent with anything else?” It was a threatening display if anything especially after all he had just learned.

Minami shrugged and gave the flowers a sniff. “Just the card. Scan it.”

“Great idea. I was gonna stick it in the microwave.” the nerves had him feeling on edge but thankfully Kenjirou brushed past his remark.

“We're gonna have to work on your comebacks later.” Otabek scanned the square and he was taken to a blank page. Minami watched from over his shoulder. “Take it to desktop view.”

He did as instructed and again the page was white but after Minami tapped on it things changed. The screen looked to ripple before words appeared.  _ “Lilies only bloom for 1-3 weeks.” _

The men shared a look of confusion. Minami ran a hand through the red patch of his hair and sounded scared. “あなたは今、どんなタイプの007ナンセンスを感じましたか？”  _ (What type of 007 nonsense have you gotten yourself into now?) _

Before Otabek could say anything the screen moved again. Now it was a picture of Liliya sitting at a table drinking from a mug. He almost stopped breathing. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were sad and scared like when they first met but all he wanted was to reach through the screen and grab her. There was another ripple.  _ “Get to her before she wilts.” _ The new words faded and were replaced by coordinates.  _ “47.282459, 83.795682.” _

Minami snached his phone and took a screenshot before moving his boss out of the way and typing them in to google maps. “It's an empty lot to the west out in the farm land near the borders.”

“That was Liliya.”

Minami shook him violently. “None of that now. This could be a trap. We need to show Officer Katsuki.”

_ ~~~ _

Yuuri took off his glasses and was tempted to throw them across his hotel room. The more he worked the case the more confusing the stories were becoming. The Altin family had been in the sights of Interpol for years but this was not what he expected when he wanted to make a break in the investigations. From what he could tell, the mother believed in the old tradition of bride kidnapping and had a habit of meddling in her children’s lives.  _ “But what else do you expect mothers with too much time on their hands? Plus, if you think about it it isn’t all that different from the arranged marriages back home.” _

The one named Rachman was conveniently already in the US before the investigation started so they couldn't have him brought back for questioning without probable cause. He did have Guang Hong Ji keeping a close eye on him and alerting him everytime he did something questionable. This order later had to be changed to monthly reports unless urgent. The other brother in question was MIA and good at keeping it that way. His wife was elusive in her answers to his questions ultimately cutting the interview short due to her being heavy with child and needing her rest.

The twins and eldest provided the most useful information with one of them even having a photo for him to use as a reference in his searching. When he scanned it into the missing person database it had an 98% match with a search originating with the RIC the only difference was that they were looking for a young man. Still the match was too close to go unnoticed. He checked in with an undercover agent in St. Pete and was told to call Viktor who was the head of RIC and who was getting dangerously close to their investigation.

“I can't say too much but I’ve seen him and his agents in our area and if I get made this is all over.”

For several years there had been reports of men linked to shady dealings with the Altin family being spotted and young ladies going missing in both Russia and Kazakhstan shortly after. Yuuri saw that it was especially heavy around the borders of both countries and somehow there were reports that the Patriarch and his brothers knew something about at least 14 of the young women in the files but  neither of the surviving two were willing to talk. 

In the short investigation he did into Liliya's past he first found her Russian National ID was fake which pretty much made all the other paperwork they had seized from the older Altin men useless.  _ “At the least they will both be charged with falsifying international government documents.” _

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone pinged and it was a message from his mother. Most likely with help from his sister she had shot, edited, and sent him a short video of his dog  [ Vii-chan on a walk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q8MObtGwXE) . 

“お母さん、” he sent her back. “ありがとう。 私が戻ってきたときにまた会いなさい”  _ (Thank you mom, I needed this. See you when I come back.) _

She responded with a series of multi colored hearts and for a moment he felt calm. Exactly 27 seconds passed before his phone went off and he got an email from Mr. Nikiforov and a phone call from and unknown number.

“Katsuki.”

“夕方遅くに邪魔してすみません。” it was Minami-san from Mr. Altin’s office.  “I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience but are you able to come down to the office? Something has happened and you need to see this.”  _ (Sorry to disturb you late in the evening.) _

The call was short and he asked to be sent the address. When he got there Mr. Altin was off to the side and he had one of his sisters with him looking to be for support. The poor man looked shaken and she was doing her best to console him. Mr. Minami standing off to the side with worry clear on his face but still doing his best to assist in any way he could. Over against the wall was a man he didn’t know who was silently watching everything with wide grey eyes and a blank expression on his face. They held eye contact for a moment before he turned his attention to the others. “Someone tell me what happened and tell me now.”

“Katsuki-san, we were closing up for the day and the flowers were delivered with just the card.” Minami stood next to the grey eyed man but there was no body language indicating their relationship. “We saw it was a QR code and scanned it and that is when we got a message talking about lilies and a picture of Liliya.”

He noticed that her name caused Altin to finally look in their direction. “Are you able to find out what happened to her? She looks sad. And scared. I-”

His sister cuts him off and he looked like a small child as his head dropped. Yuuri felt sorry for him. “Is this code still active?”

Yuuri is shown the card which was unmoved from where the two had put it down earlier. He scanned it with his phone and watched the same message they did. Ms. Rodchenko in fact did look distraught but didn't seem to be aware of the camera. “The coordinates?”

“They only show an empty lot almost 20 hours from here.” 

_ “This one must be Raushan. Strong willed and motherly.” _

Yuuri signed. “First we need to find out where these flowers came from and who sent them. Then, we have to see if Ms. Rodchenko is even in any danger and if this is just some elaborate prank by an enemy. After you've all given your statements you are free to go but don't wander too far. I may have to follow up with you.”

The 4 of them silently nodded and the one he didn't was the first to try to leave. Yuuri stopped him. “I don't think I caught your name.”

The neutral face broke into an alarmingly friendly smile. “Phichit Chulanont. Friend of Kenjirou's from Thailand.” He went for a handshake and Yuuri had to admit the change in personality was unnerving.

Just for safety he was questioned just like the others as the area was processed. On his way back to the room he pulled up Victor's number and looked at it. He knew he had to talk to the man at some point.

_ ~~~ _

From the description he had been given by Otabek and the photos Ms. Babicheva provided there was an unsettling amount of similarities between the two people he was to be searching for. Yuri Plisetsky was from Moscow but studied and performed ballet in St. Petersburg while the only information Otabek and the twins could get out of Liliya Rodchenko was that she was from St. Peter and she wasn't doing much of anything when she was “offered” the opportunity to be Otabek's wife. He still did the search for her off the record but came up with nothing. After a month or two of informing Otabek that he still had no leads he was asked to abandon the search saying that in a letter Liliya had decided to return home unassisted. Though he had his reservations he adhered to his friend’s request and stopped. 

Around the same time a local woman began sending him letters upon letters describing the abduction of her friend who also disappeared and left nothing but a note saying he had fallen in love and ran away.  _ “Oddly similar yes but it does not mean related.” _

The woman in the letter pleaded for a response each time but he kept turning them down. He wanted to help but he was fully aware of his reputation as head of RIC and that he was being watched like a hawk by his constituents. “I would help Makka but I just can’t.” he would tell his dog after each letter. “I can’t save everyone.” The poodle would look at him unimpressed but cuddle if he pouted at her enough.

Soon though Ms. Babicheva was able to make a connection that he could not ignore. A professional athlete admitted to seeing her friend tied up when invited by an amateur rapper named Goldman to a “boys night” where it was confirmed that at least at that time, Yuri Plisetsky was alive. Now he had something more than just one woman's word. He also had an enough evidence to open a proper investigation.

“We have a time frame, some people of interest, and an eyewitness account.” He told his poodle as she lounged in her bed by his desk. He reread all of the letters Ms. Babicheva sent him and compiled a list of questions for when he was to meet with her. In one she pointed out that the sister of her informant was still attending practices in the ballet house so he decided to go see for himself. He googled all of the principal dancers and made a game of trying to pick them out of the crowd. While doing so he noticed they had Plisetsky's photo in grey with 'on leave for this season’ written under it.  _ “I may have to talk with the directors there as well.”  _ He thought to himself. 

While he waited outside the studio on the day of their meeting he saw many young ladies and a few men cast him sideways glances as they left the building but he took note of the ones that sped past or avoided eye contact all together. Eventually he located Ms. Babicheva. 

Once introductions were out if the way he put aside his friendly disposition and got to business. He was impressed by how passionate Milla was about getter her friend back but with what he could tell about the situation it may end badly. “He's practically my little brother Mr. Nikiforov. And even if he wasn't no one should be given up on.”

She was right. “Hundreds of young people go missing every day Milla. What would make Yuri so special?”

“You've done your research.” She was offended and rightly so. “You've seen his pictures and his videos. There is no one in the world like Yuri and I could almost bet that someone has him right now and they are keeping him locked up like a damn trophy for their own sick pleasure.” Makkachin sensed her discomfort and came and rested her head in the dancer's lap. A few tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked off thinking about something “If Yura was supposed to be killed they would have done it already and they wouldn't have made an effort to silence his only other living family member.”

The girl was good and probably right. He had the same passion driving him to join the RIC but it was never so personal to him. “I will see what we can do here and keep you as updated as we can. But like I said, there may not be a happy ending.”

“All Deda and I want at this point  _ is _ an ending.”

_ ~ _

It took some time but Victor was finally able to set things in motion. He went and spoke with Nikolai and took a look at the apartment. He requested the reports that the local police had taken and asked for copies of every interview the held in regards to the case. There were so many holes in the stories gathered that Victor soon had to have his workers go through and interview everyone again and took note of which stories changed. 

He personally went over security footage from the last FFK match and looked for who he was hoping not to see who he was expecting. Rachman Altin could be seen in several security cameras cheering on the teams and disappearing from time to time. Parking lot cameras caught his car and others leaving shortly after the game ended and a search of the area placed their destination to be some new upscale developments. A court order of their cameras showed not only Rachman arriving with his entourage but Aibek leaving the area. “The two of them are in contact and there is now reason to have the younger one brought back from America.” Makkachin didn’t care about what he was saying but was concerned that her pets had stopped. “But I do need to contact Yuuri Katsuki to let him know. It would probably be better if he were the one to do it anyway.” The dog pushed her nose into his hand hoping he got the memo.”

Mr. katsuki was a hard man to get on the phone but did respond promptly to emails no matter the hour. The pair exchanged evidence in return for the court order and a promise that Victor’s men would leave Yuuri’s men alone.

“We will prepare the order but you are responsible for apprehending him. Also, if you could send me your findings in regards to Ms. Rodchenko it would be much appreciated.” the email read. That was easy enough. He had had a tracker on the boy since he had found out he had left the country.

It took some days for the paperwork to go through but the hour he sent over her meager file he got the order with the official Interpol seal requesting Rachman be returned to Russia for questioning. In the meantime Victor found himself checking in on old Nikolai and running into Milla. They both were kept up to date on the progress or at least as much as he could say and they were overly thankful for all of it. At the same time there was a plane to raid the house Rachman had taken the players to and once they found out which one a date was set and he stayed in his office watching on a security feed patched through the body cams.

Though the house was beautiful from the outside it was a full nightmare. Victor saw that it’s entryway was sparsely decorated and dimly lit to look like a lounge and there was one large back room where his men found 4 girls being held against their will and 2 insurgents from whatever ring the Altin brothers were in charge of standing guard. One was shot down but the other taken with injuries while the girls were processed and taken to hospitals. A search of the house made it clear that all other rooms were completely empty now but at one point had housed several other people. 

“Do a forensics sweep and process everything you find.” he ordered his men as his phone began to ring. “If it looks like it can be moved take it and process it. Nikiforov. Speak.”

“I figured due to severity of the issue I needed to call you instead of email Mr. Nikiforov.”

He took a moment to look at the caller ID and it was blocked but he had a feeling of who it could be. “Mr. Katsuki? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spring break is here and I am hoping to get another chap out by the end of the week. No warnings needed for this one and I want to thatnk everyone that comments on each of the chapters (✿◠‿◠). it meand so much to me that you all take the time to read these things let alone comment!   
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of me avoiding my spring break homework. Enjoy!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Otabek wasn't sure if the 1-3 weeks was as a count down or not but as the 3rd week passed and the last of the flower petals had been thrown in the trash, he saw nothing happen. “Maybe it was a prank and we were all worried over nothing.” Minami said while hitting him with a blue shell in Mario Kart.

“I should be allowed to fire you for that.” Otabek sulked as he fell from 2nd to 8th place. 

“Kick rocks rich boy.” Kenjuri laughed as he took first place for the final lap. 

Just before he could cross the finish line Phichit sniped him with a banana dropping Minami to 3rd and leaving the first 2 slots to the computer. “Don't worry Otabek, I’ve got your back.”

Phichit was a strange man but friendly overall once you got to know him. He was a therapist who specifically worked with those in trauma and had met Minami when his father was asked to help the family with some personal issues.

There were times Otabek would catch Phichit staring at him and he could tell the man was trying to figure him out. He did say something to him about it at one point and Phichit just laughed. “You don't have to say anything to me about whatever happened if you don't want to. I just like to observe people and you are an interesting man to observe Otabek.” Awkwardness aside the dude was great at video games and took the best pictures for his seldom used Instagram so soon enough Otabek grew used to spotting him out of the corner of his eye. 

Even Minami laughed when he was asked about it. “In our first few months of friendship I told him he reminded me of a sleep paralysis demon lurking in the corner of my room.” Otabek had to agree that the comparison fit and laughed when Kenjirou had ice cream smooshed into his face by said demon.

In his quieter moments he did find it hard to forget the photo of Liliya he saw in the message. If it was an old photo it had to have been from just before they met and when he asked Officer Katsuki about it he was told that they had thought the same thing and he was already talking to Victor about it.  _ “So the RIC is involved now.” _ It was bound to happen. 

About a month after the flower incident Otabek found himself alone in his apartment for the first time in awhile. Kenjirou and Phichit wanted to see a movie that Friday and he told them that he needed a break and for once he took the weekend for himself. It actually felt nice to have silence around him. The Saturday was undisturbed and he did some laundry and looked over holiday events that were to be happening in the near future.

Around 2 pm on Sunday there was banging at his door and Otabek grabbed his water gun expecting Minami and Chulanont but he dropped it immediately when he saw his sister in law looking frantic. “Екатерина? Не болып жатыр? сенімен бәрі жақсы ма?”  _ (Ekaterina? What's going on? Are you ok?) _

“Otabek I can't do this anymore.” The small lady bumped him out of the way and entered his apartment. “You are the patriarch of the family, no? Give me permission to divorce Aibek.”

His head spun. He had her sit down and pulled over a cushion for her feet. “Katty you are too far along to be out and about like this.”

Katty was one of the most elegant and put together women he had ever met but at that moment she was out of sorts to the point that her headscarf was inside out. “I know, but I can't do this anymore.” She reached in her bag and pulled out 2  packages and a wilting white lily. Otabek felt the blood drain from his face.  _ “Those must have been sent after the ones I received.” _

“This is too much. I’ve had enough Beka. I want to take my children and go home.”

“Katty please, what are you talking about?”

Hazel eyes glossed over and she began crying. “All the women. All the people he killed. The things he’s done to them.” She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her level. “My children don't deserve to be brought up or into this world where they have to worry if they are going to be their father's next victims.”

Ekaterina was not making any sense to him. “Katty what are you talking about? Did Ai threaten you and the children?”

She pushed the packages into his hands. “Open them. See for yourself. Құдайдың арқасында менде жеткілікті болды.” (By God I've had enough.)

He first got her some water and tissues before taking them to the kitchen and opening them. In the first package was a grey leather bound ledger that had names, prices, addresses, and coordinate logs. There was no doubt it was Aibek's handwriting and some of the pages were covered in brown stains and sticking together. “Those are his notes from his ‘side businesses’.” She called from the living room. “That's why when you cut him off it didn't bother him.”

He noticed dates written in the corners of some of the pages and it was from about 5 years ago judging by the most recent entry. He had to hand this over to Interpol as soon as possible but he looked in horror at the notes. There were things crossed out and written in margins and if you didn’t know him it looked like a mess. They were mostly shorthand but Otabek had spent enough years writing notes back and forth with his little brother to know what most of it was saying. The name Francesca was the only one repeated every few pages throughout the leger next to the same series of familiar looking numbers. 

He set the book aside and opened the second package. Inside wrapped in plastic was a bloody pair of scissors that he almost dropped in shock. They were secured so no blood got anywhere but they came with a tag attached.  _ “There are reasons flowers can’t prune themselves.” _

“Katty where did these come from? Who’s blood is this?” he could feel himself begin to shake. He needed to call someone. Anyone at this point.

Ekaterina had calmed slightly and was looking out the window. “They were sent with no return address but the last time I saw Ai he was sporting a bandage so it’s possibly his blood. You know, all I could think of was that it should have been me to do that to him. Whatever it was.” 

Otabek was hoping it was just the hormones talking as he approached her. “Ағайынды. Саған менен не керек?”  _ (Sister. What do you want from me?) _

“Khul’. My dowry was 10,000,000 tenge. I will get it back to you I promise, but I need to go as soon as possible.” Katty held his hands and was crying again. “You are the only one who can move money like that without question. And if not for me think of my children Beka.”

He was. Their oldest was Nairi at 7 with her mother’s usual mello temper followed her younger twin siblings Palasha and Anatoli at 3 with mismatched eyes eyes that he often found peaking over the railing at him during family gatherings, and soon to be joining them, Zamir. “I have to take this all to the police Katty.”

“Do what you want with them Beka. I don't want to see them anymore. I don't want to see him anymore.” she pushed back into the armchair covering her face with one hand and her stomach with the other. “I just want to get out of here, go back to Azerbaijan, and raise my children in peace.”

Peace was something they all wanted at this point. Ekaterina was smart in trying to get as far away from this as she could. “Katty, by the time this is all over Karim is going to be either dead or in prison.”

“What he does in his life from here on out is no longer a concern of mine.”

“Ketty please.”

She sighed and took a drink of her water. “Жақсы.”  _ (Ok fine.) _

“On my Father's name, I will take care of you and your Khul’ if you give Officer Katsuki a complete report, ok. Everything start to finish. Relax, have the baby, talk to the police. Ok?”

Though her face didn't relax she nodded. “But you give those things to the investigators. I don't want anything to do with them any more.”

He took her hands and held them as she shook. “Ok. We can make this work alright? I won’t leave you and the children with that man.”

She stayed with him for dinner and he called the girls to come and help her get back home and didn’t tell them much but to keep an eye on her. “I can’t tell if she will have the baby or kill our brother first so just keep an eye on her until then.”

They were also told that if they saw Ai they needed to call the police immediately.

Once he got confirmation that the three of them were home he tried to go through the ledger again. He left a message with Mr. Katsuki letting him know that there were things he needed to give him, only to have a message returned saying he was in a meeting with Victor and would stop by in the morning if it wasn't anything putting him in immediate danger. 

Otabek tried to sleep that night but found himself flipping through the ledger again trying to get a better sense of the trouble Ai was causing. He counted 47 different girls and soon found out that the numbers next to their names were in fact the prices he was selling the women for and the locations they were being kept at or at least where they were at  5 years ago. Again he was drawn to the repeated name trying to remember where he had seen the coordinate numbers next to it before. 

As it grew later he was momentarily distracted by a short video of a very drunk Phichit kissing a pole and confessing his feelings for Officer Katsuki. Otabek took a screenshot to use against him later and noticed that the photo before that had the same numbers that were next to Francesca's name.  _ “The coordinates from the flowers?” _

He searched them again on his computer and it came up as an empty lot like last time but for it to show up so many times in the ledger meant something was there and Ai was paying good money to keep it hidden. 

The quickest way out there was by plane and he found an airport about 1 hour away and he found the next flight heading that way left in 2. He sent messages to his sisters saying he would be back soon but had out of town business to attend to. In his message to Minami he said he may have found something to help Mr. Katsuki. “If I'm not in contact in 2 days send the police.” He said in a voicemail. “And don't tell the twins they're gonna tear my head off for this.”

The flight was short and couldn't rent a car when he touched down but bought one off of a Zaysan Airways  worker saying he only needed it for a few days. They agreed and it took convincing to get them to accept cash from him. Finally when Otabek agreed to have dinner with the man’s family before leaving he was handed the keys and made his way to the dropped pin south of them. It was 30 minutes until he reached a lake and got out to look around. “Something has to be here.” He said to himself. “If he wrote it so many times there has to be something.” 

Using the zoom on his phone he tried to see the other side of the lake and up towards the mountains that surrounded it. From what he could tell it was a former mining area that must have been abandoned ages ago and nothing new was able to be seen. To his left he was able to make out a road that seemed to disappear behind a rock formation. Not seeing any other alternative he got back in the car and made his way up the unmarked road. For safety he began to film his way up the mountain and chuckled with relief when the roadway narrowed but opened to a single home compound. It looked to be only two levels at first but as he got closer he could see that it extended down in the back with possibly a view to the lake. “I knew it!!” He banged on the dashboard. “I knew it!!!”

The house was large but there was no garage and only one car in view. “I should have brought something to defend myself with.” He realized much too late.

“Мен көп кешікпей кездесуге тура келмейді деп үміттенемін.” He said as he got out.  _ (I hope we don't have to meet so soon Papa.) _

As he walked up he saw several cameras and wondered if they were just for show or if the homeowners knew he was there already. There was no bell at the front door and when he knocked he didn't get an answer for several minutes. Finally he decided to try his luck and push the door. With little effort it opened and he waited for the sound of alarms or guard animals. When none sounded and nothing came charging towards him, he let himself into the entryway and looked around. 

It was unnaturally clean, almost like a model home showing the brothers used to go to just to make fun of the realtors. He didn’t have time to dwell on the memories because out  of the corner of his eye he noticed someone enter the room and drop a plate of silverware. She didn't look to be any older than he was but she had dark hair that must have been dyed since he could see the braid that rested on her shoulder had lighter tips. 

They held eye contact for several seconds before he rushed to help her. “Мен кешірім сұраймын. Мен ешқандай зиян келтірмеймін.”  _ (I'm sorry miss. I mean no harm.) _

They both grabbed at the medical dishes and when they locked eyes again she looked at him closer before covering her face. “It worked?”

“I’m sorry?” something wasn’t right. She should have been afraid of him.

She had a hopeful look on her face as she lowered her hands. “You’re going to take Liliya away from here, da?”

_ ~~~ _

Yulliana knew they were on a countdown now. Yuri wanted to be free so badly that he was willing to die for the chance to go home. Her years by Aibek’s side had robbed her of that tenacity but it was clear one of them was not going to make it for much longer like this. Ai no doubt was going to come back and the moment he could he would be beating them both.  _ “That’s why I couldn’t know your plan Yura.” _ She thought to herself as she passed the door to the room he was chained up in.  _ “But you didn’t know mine either so I guess we’re even.” _

Before leaving Ai still running on adrenaline, dragged her into the office and told her he wanted the place spotless by the time he got back. Yuri had got him right in the arm and Ai was able to remove the scissors himself and had left them on the desk before heading to the hospital. Yulianna had seen enough and needed to get Yuri out as soon as possible. _ “Baba always said that there are times when you have to be your own saviour. I guess now is one of those times.” _ Yulianna told herself. She had to be ready for it to be just her.

While she cleaned she looked for something to send to Ai’s wife. She had to assume that the messages she was sending to Otabek were not getting through or were too cryptic for him to understand so she had to go to the back ups. The wife was the best option simply because she knew the twins would storm the place themselves and cause more harm than good. 

Sure Yulianna knew it was wrong to stress a pregnant woman especially this close to labor but she knew Ekaterina would definitely pass things off to the police and if that meant prison for her and Yuri so be it but at least he would get medical attention while there and Aibek would be in custody of the law.

One of the ledgers Ai kept had been knocked over during their fight and she decided that that with the scissors would be enough to send the woman into a big enough panic to get someone out to them. Yulianna managed to get the ledger and scissors sent out on the next food delivery and while Ai was gone for about a week she cleaned the office and though it was against his orders, took care of Yuri and his wounds. She cleaned where his eyes were swollen shut and adjusted him the best she could to keep him from sleeping in his own sick. Ai had scheduled people to “visit” him while he was as away and she took account of every single one of them pulling their photos from the security cameras and making notes of the tattoos and scars she saw when she was required to join.  _ “We all have to pay and you lot are no exception.” _

When Ai came back with bandages and heavy medication. The Dr. left instructions to take them regularly for at least 2 more weeks. She continued with her daily chores and the added responsibility of caring for his wound but she could feel Ai watching her every move especially when she cleaned near Yuri’s room.

An afternoon or two later while Yulianna was redressing Aibek’s wound she could see him watching her through the reflection of the windows. “Did you know she was going to do this to me?” he had just taken his midday dosage and he was getting drowsy. He almost looked like a curious child.

“No.” he answer was short as she cut a piece of gauze.

“Are you sure?”

She looked down at him and had to remind herself that though he was injured and medicated, this was still the monster that stole both her and Yuri from their families. “We never spoke of it. I’m just as surprised as you are. Besides, what would I gain from killing you Ai?”

“You tell me.”

In her years with him she learned what he liked. Ai wanted the theatrics. He wanted to hear that he was the only and best thing in his prisoner’s lives. “Aibek I was your first deal and we’ve had our ups and downs but I’ve been the most loyal to you in this business.” she took care to brush her fingers along his neck triggering a sensitive spot for him and he shook as she pressed her lips to the spot moments later getting a soft hum in response. “There is no one for me out there.” Yulianna kept her face schooled into a comforting smile as he turned to look at her. Her smile was empty as she remembered how his men attacked her family and killed her sister. He was none the wiser as he leaned into her touch.  _ “You could do it now. For Yuri and Tomochka.” _

She calmed herself. Now wasn’t the time and she needed to wait a bit longer there were still parts of her plan up in the air and she couldn’t move until they were all in place. She finished wrapping his arm and it took several slow, relaxed kisses before she was allowed to help him to bed. She kept telling him that working while in his condition was counterproductive and he just laughed. “Who are you to tell me what to do woman?” with his good arm he reached over and grabbed at her rear resulting in a squeak.

She swatted at him and he laughed before letting go but keeping his fingers on her thigh. “I’m the one making sure you take your medication correctly. Sleep Aibek.” it was rare for her to look him in the eyes but she made sure there was no trace of submission in her gaze. 

“Yulianna.” her heart stopped at the sound of her actual name. Outside of Yuri it had been years since anyone had said it. She honestly forgot that he knew it. “Promise me you won’t do what Liliya did.”

He was almost completely asleep but held the edge of her shirt in his hands as she slowly worked her way out. “Karim, I would never make the mistakes she did.”

He asked her to stay with him until he was actually asleep and thankfully it didn't take long. She gathered the dishes and made her way down to the kitchen. She thought that tonight would be ideal for her to end this whole thing but they needed an escape route. She went over the schedule that was laid out on Ai’s desk calendar and saw that the next food shipment truck wasn’t for a week and a half and there were no more “visitors” until month’s end. This meant that even if she did kill him there would still be at least a week with a rotting body in the house and still no way to get Yuri out.

To wrapped up thinking she didn't notice the front door was wide open and a man was standing in the center of the foyer looking confused. Out of shock she dropped everything and it grabbed the attention of the intruder who after a moment rushed over to help but all she could do was look at him.

It really was Otabek. He had not only gotten the messages but found the house. If he took Liliya with him she could set everything in motion.

“You know who I am?” he looked confused.

“Of course.” she didn’t expect him to recognise her or even know her at all so she wasn’t offended.

“Are you the one who sent the flowers and book? Are you Francesca?”

Yulianna could feel her face begin to heat up as he looked at her. “Yes. You came for Liliya right? I you to help me get her out of here. She will die if she stays here any longer.” She wished she had more time to explain but this was most likely a short window. “Please take her. She needs a hospital as soon as possible.”

Suddenly her heart was racing and she stood, grabbed Otabek's hand, and told him to follow her. “Be quiet though. Ai is sleeping upstairs and you aren't going to like what you see.”

She lead him down to the room and could see him go pale as they reached the door. Finally he seemed to have found his voice again. “Wait. What happened to her?”

“She tried to kill Ai so we could both escape but her plan fell through. Ai beat her half to death and has left her in here to serve as entertainment to his guests.” Otabek’s face twisted and he looked ready to vomit when she had to explain what she meant by  _ “entertainment” _ . It was odd for some reason to her to see him so anxious.  _ “Have I just become so used to this?” _

Time was moving and she needed to be too. She unlocked the door and didn't flip on any lights but grabbed a blanket from another part of the room and began to unchain Yuri. She knew his eyes would be sensitive to the light so she kept the blindfold on. When she lifted him there was a groan of pain and she kissed the side of his head. “Спать. Ты будешь в порядке.” Dirty hair moved from his face as his head lolled to the side.  _ (Sleep. You're gonna be ok.) _

Otabek was pinned to the wall looking grey. “Is that-?”

“Da. This is Liliya.” She adjusted the blanket. “Her real name is Yuri and I know I can’t explain everything to you but right now we need your help. Are you going to help us or not Mr. Altin?”

That made Otabek snap to action and he carefully offered to carry Yuri out to the car. “The town I flew into isn't far from here and it has a hospital.”

“Take them there. Tell the Dr this is Yuri Plisetsky from Russia. And once you get down this mountain forget about this place. Do you understand?”

He looked as scared as she felt. “What about you?”

“Don't worry about me just make sure Yuri is safe. Get them to the hospital and once Yuri is taken care of tell the police to come here. Not the local ones either, federal. They will find everything they need to save the others.”

“How many others?” color still had yet to return to his face and ghastly didn’t look good on him.

“Hundreds. Look we don't have time. Just go.” as Otabek got into the car Yulianna kissed the top of Yuri's head one last time like she wish she could have done for her little sister. “Это до свидания мой маленький воин.” She whispered to him. “Пожалуйста, забудьте обо мне и этом месте. Вы не заслуживаете боли вспоминания.” she had made it this far without crying and needed to make it further. Just a little bit further. “Go Otabek. And don't stop until you reach that hospital.”  _ (This is goodbye my little warrior. Please forget about me and this place. You don't deserve the pain of remembering.) _

She shut the car door and ran back to the front door. Otabek got out and followed her. “Francesca come with us. You need my help but it’s clear I need yours too. You know more about this than I ever could.”

She stopped him. “My name is Yulianna. Yuri knows enough and the ledger I sent has answers too. When the police come back they can check his files and find even more. Now go or this will end badly for all 4 of us.”

_ ~~~ _

Yuri felt himself constantly slipping in and out if reality. Everything was dark and something was always covering his face whenever he came to. Sometimes people were around. Most times he was alone. Sometimes there was a soft voice that sounded close to Yulianna's would sing to him as warm water dripped over his open cuts. Several times it was ice cold water as Ai hosed him down in preparations for his clients. 

_ “Ai did say you would regret trying to kill him. Do you still think it was worth it.” _

Dream Yuri would cradle Liliya in her dreams and pretend to be wrapping up the wounds only to for the bandages to turn into leather bindings and she would be thrown into darkness with the sound of Yuri’s laughter the only thing he could hear. 

_ Pain. _

_ Silence. _

_ Sleep.  _

It was all Liliya could do. There were times when she tried to pull the chain off but she didn’t have enough feeling in her hands to do it. 

_ “So this is how my life is going to end?” _ Yuri thought to himself. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why didn't he plan better? The dark surrounding him lended himself to his madness and he filled up his time with imaginary conversations with his Grandpa and Yulianna. He imagined them happy where they were and sometimes he wanted to join them.

_ “You should. You would stop being such a burden to everyone.” _

The aftermath of the encounter with Ai left one of his eyes swollen shut and he could feel the broken bones each time he tried to adjust himself.  _ “Just like the time you broke your arm during Firebird.” _ He could hear his Grandfather's voice from somewhere in his mind.

There was no way for Yuri to tell time but he knew something kept him asleep when he wasn't “in use”. During one of the rare moments he was partially aware of his surroundings he could hear movement and feel something slip over his eyes, not that he could really open them anyway. He was lifted off the ground and taken out of the room but where whoever it was gripped him under the arms and it hurt but when he groaned the singing voice soothed him telling him it would be ok soon.

_ “Yeah, you stop feeling it after the first few thrusts anyway. Right Yura?” _

A new set of hands lifted him carefully and a familiar and comforting smell filled his nose as his head rested on their shoulder. At least whomever was next smelt nice.  _ “Just like the handkerchief.” _

~~~

Otabek drove as fast as he could down the mountain and to the hospital.  He kept glancing at the person in the passenger seat and they were stone still. He mumbled prayers the entire time hoping this person didn't pass on on the way there. Yulianna told him not to come back and each time he glanced in his rearview mirror he wrestled with the need to make sure she was ok and being smart about his own safely.

He sped into the emergency drop off area and called for assistance. The nurses were as careful as they could be as they loaded Liliya / Yuri on to a stretcher and wheeled them into the hospital. A Dr was called and Otabek was ushered off to the side to begin paperwork.

“What is the name of the patient?”

He was about to say Liliya but remembered Yulianna’s instructions. “Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” he was confused by the male pronoun but remembered Yulianna saying Yuri was a boy. The nurse was trying to help him with the paperwork but Otabek could only focus on hearing extra staff being called.

He kept trying to look past the young man and down the hall they took Liliya, or Yuri rather. “They were beaten. What is going on back there?”

“Well it’s clear they are going to have to perform some type of surgery on the young man and they need to see who is available and where to start. Does he have insurance?”

“Just use mine.” he dug into his wallet for his medical card.

They took it and began running the number. “You're relation to the patient?”

Otabek was shocked when he found himself about to say husband.  _ “Even after all of this?”  _

“Close friend.” He said quickly to cover the pause. “Do you know how long the surgery is going to take?”

“It varies. How old is Mr. Plisetsky?”

“About 22, 23 maybe.” The nurse cocked a brow but wrote it down anyway. They spent the next hour filling out and filing paperwork as Yuri was put under and his operations began. 

Otabek was taken into a waiting room and by the 3rd hour he had updated Minami and Phichit on the situation (or at least a very mild version of it) and asked them to drive out to where they were. “Bring an SUV if you can.” He also told Officer Katsuki via email what he had done and knew he was going to get an earful when the Japanese man responded. 

As the sun set he looked back toward the mountain and thought about Yulianna. She said to never come back or it will be bad for all 4 of them but he knew that right now Aibek was nearby and he could be apprehended and answer to the courts for his actions.  _ “He needs to answer for what he's done.” _

It was dark by the time he managed to convince himself to go back. He found the nurse assigned to Liliya (not Liliya, Yuri) and asked how much longer he would be in surgery. 

“Hard to say. He’s been responding fine and if he keeps it up than an hour or so.”

“I have to step out but I may need you to put a bed on standby.”

The young man looked at the charts at the station and gave Otabek an apologetic look. “I can't promise it.”

Something was screaming at him to go get Yulianna but he felt that it was better safe than sorry to have a bed waiting for her. If Ai could beat Yuri the way he did he would beat anyone. “I will pay for the procedures for everyone in this hospital just please, I have one more friend and I think she is going to be hurt.”

“Do I need to call someone for you? The police maybe?” He was starting to worry.

He was running out of time and motivation. “No I've called them already, I just need to go get my friend. So will you help me or not?”

He sighed and looked around. “I will do my best.”

That's all he needed to hear. He thanked the man and raced out to the car and back to the mountain.

_ ~ _

Yulianna took her time getting ready now that she didn't have to worry about Yuri. While Ai was sleeping she lightened her hair back to it's normal blonde and found an old outfit that Ai had her  [ wear during  ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/792844709372131163/) their  [ nights together. ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQO2phldw22Qx1KzZ9QtV6tYUGf0Z3gs9wNsEcRMEk8oYhet2KUNAu0/)

She went through the house gathering the things she needed and disabling all of his cameras. Next she went and sat at his desk and downloaded his contacts onto a drive and addressed it to whatever law enforcement were going to arrive.

Finally she walked into Aibek's room and watched him sleep. She had come too far to back out now and as quietly as she could set up. 

The last step was cuffing Ai to the bed frame and she straddled him as the last lock slid into place. He was still sleeping so she took advantage of the last moment of calm to kiss him.

There was a time in their years together that she did think she loved him and  that part of herself needed to be satisfied before she could get on with it. Between her legs she could feel him responding but when she pulled back he was still sleeping.

_ “I want you awake for this.” _ She slapped him as hard as she could and laughed as he flailed around waking up violently.  _ “God that felt good.” _

“Something wrong darling?” she asked innocently.

Ai looked around trying to make sense of what was happening. “Francesca what are you doing?”

She gently moved some hair out of his before leaning down and kissing him again. “I see why you like to tie us down. I feel so powerful.”

He tried to say something but she started rocking her hips and it was replaced by a moan.  _ “Real? It's that easy.” _

“You are out of your mind restraining me like this.” Though he was enjoying the kiss he tried to sound stern. “When I get free you’ll regret this.”

She ignored the threat and reached just out of is line of sight for a pair of scissors. She smiled when she saw the hint of fear in his eyes. “I figured you wondered how Liliya, I, and the others felt when we are tied up for you to enjoy.” The blades began working their way under his shirt followed by Yulianna's fingers dancing across exposed skin. 

“Stop this and uncuff me right now Yulianna. This isn’t funny.”

“No one said it was supposed to be.” she forced the scissors through the pillow next to his head and laughed when he screamed. “That sounded so nice Ai. do it again for me?” she moved their hips together and was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. 

“What do you want from me?”

She had thought about that many times. She knew his life and none of it impressed her. He was wealthy and instead of using his influences for good he took joy in destroying people’s lives. She had seen pictures of his beautiful wife and children and instead of being there and loving them he was always here forcing his way into unwilling bodies. “Begging is not a good look on you Aibek.” her voice changed from flirtatious to deadpan. “I know everything about your life and I don't see anything worth having. I mean you didn’t. But don't worry, I may not want anything from you but that doesn’t mean I won’t take everything from you.”

She climbed off of him and took off the robe leaving her in just the bra and shorts. She climbed back on to him and took the top off. “There. Now we're even.” Even with the threat of danger she felt him grow hard under her. “You seem to like being tied up.” she punched him in the face and watched as blood began dribbling out. “On second thought, I want you to beg me to spare your life. Just like Olivia did, and Juliet, and Analese.” she listed more and with each name she landed another punch. Soon he was starting to bruise and she finally lost steam with her assault.

Having had her fill, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed the carving knife she had placed on the table. He began squirming and she looked down at him unimpressed. “Do you remember what you did when you kidnapped me?” Aibek could no longer speak but shook his head. Yulianna started laughing at how helpless he was. “You were upset with me because just like Yuri I refused to listen. So to teach me a lesson you ordered your men to attack my family and kill my little sister. My Tomochka is dead because of you, and your greed, and your disregard for others.”

The knife inched closer to Ai’s body and he did everything in his power to move out of the way. “For the next 5 years I had to sit and watch as you did the same thing to hundreds of girls who were strong enough to fight you. But any bitch can be broken, right baby.” she pressed the tip to the center of his chest and he screamed again begging her not to do it. “If you believe in a god I hope he deals with you accordingly.”

Yulianna put her weight on the knife and watched as it sunk down as far as it could go. Aibek made a choking sound and she watched him begin to fade. She pulled it out and brought it down again. “For Tomo.” She repeated the action. “For Yuri.” for every name she could think of she plunged the knife into his chest and listened to the slicing sound. 

Yulianna kept going until she ran out of names. At some point she had begun sobbing and blood and tears smeared all over her face. She looked  at his completely lifeless face and felt disgusted. She climbed off him and grabbed the bottle of brandy off his desk and drank as much as she could in one go. The burn of the liquor reminded her that she was the one still alive. She put her top back on and looked around the room and saw that she had gotten his blood everywhere. She gripped the bottle as she walked back over to the corpse to get her knife out of it’s chest. As it was pulled out she took another long swig and poured the rest over his face. “For all the times you did the same to us.”

Not caring about the condition she was in she grabbed another bottle of something else dark and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard part is over and now we can focus on getting better!! Thank you for reading and sticking around!
> 
> Khul' is a way for a woman to divorce her husband in Islam.  
> (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khul%27)


	19. CHAPTER NINTEEN

How long had it been since she walked out of the house without the dread of having to go back in?  _ “You're free now.”  _ she told herself. She dumped the knife in the sink and made her way to the front door. The last time she had been outside on a night like this was before her abduction. The evening air felt fantastic and as she drank she looked up at the stars.Yulianna fell to her knees and looked up at the sky determined to count each and every one to make up for all the times she couldn’t.

By the time the moon began to peak over the mountain ridge that had served as a cage all those years, the bottle was 3/4ths empty and Yulianna was on her back still trying to count. When bright lights came into the compound, she threw the remnants of the bottle at the source but missed. “Отвали.” she slurred as a car came to a stop. It felt good to swear again. A person got out and came over to her.  _ (Fuck off.)  _

“Yulianna?” Was that Otabek? He was supposed to stay with Yuri. He got closer and she began to panic.  _ “He is gonna find out what you did and hate you.”  _

“Yulianna are you ok? Who’s blood is that? Get up.” He got her to her feet and she looked up at him. He looked so soft and concerned she couldn’t help but start to cry. Otabek held Yulianna the same way he would have if it was one of his sisters if they were crying. He told her it was alright and she was trying to say something but she was too drunk and it was mostly in Russian so he couldn't understand it too well but it sounded like she was saying ‘it's over’ to herself. The moon was overhead by the time the sobs turned to struggling hiccups.

As she calmed down she looked up at the moon and then back at Otabek. “Where is my baby?”

He looked towards the door that was sitting wide open. “Are there children in the house?”

Sticky hands pulled Otabek's face back to Yulianna's. “You took my Yuri. Where is my baby Yuri?”

Otabek took a deep breath relaxing now that he figured out what she was talking about. “You asked me to take him to the hospital. Remember?”

She looked off trying to sort out her memory. She made a motion as if to drink from a bottle but only looked at her hand confused when it wasn't there. “I want to see my boy.”

Yulianna was dealing with a combination of alcohol and adrenaline and if he played it right Otabek believed he could get her to the hospital and checked out without too much of a hassle. He took off his jacket and had her put it on and zipped it up. “Let's go see Yuri ok?”

_ ~ _

“Are you serious?!” The nurse, Motka stared at him in disbelief as Otabek lead a very drunk Yulianna into the hospital. “What kind of friends are these Mr Altin?”

Otabek looked at the man clearly embarrassed. “I would explain if I could. Just help me please.”

The two ushered her to a closed off area and Motka got a female nurse to come take over. They first went over general questions like name and age.

“My name is Yuliana Alexandrovna Sofinya. I am from Perm Kira, Russia. I am 27. I was kidnapped by Aibek Karim Altin when I was 19.” She seemed so happy to share that information and Otabek could see the dimples in her cheeks hidden by the blood and grime she was covered in.

“Are you hurt anywhere miss?”

“Жоқ. And he won't hurt me or anyone ever again.”though she was sitting she almost fell off the gurney laughing again and had to grip him for support. He tried to piece together how she went from having not a hair out of place earlier that day to now looking deranged as she sat next to him.  _ (No.) _

Once questions were over he knew they had to examine Yulianna and she had began asking for Yuri again. He told her that they needed to make sure she was healthy and clean enough to see him.

“But you promise I can see him after?” she looked ready to cry again.

“I will do everything in my power to make sure of it.” He held up his pinky for a promise and she took it. “Now please follow the nice lady and do as she tells you.”

He passed the nurse station on his way back to the waiting room and he asked Motka about Yuri. “About 20 more minutes. Now Mr Altin you know the police need to get involved.”

Before he could say anything a rather angry voice called his name and he turned around and saw Yuuri Katsuki walking towards him. His face was neutral but Otabek knew he was in for it. “Mr Altin. When an officer tells you to wait for them to respond you would do well to follow that advice.”

It was clear pleasantries were out of the question. “I understand sir but if I did it is possible that 2 people would be dead right now.”

Whatever lecture he was about to get stopped and Officer Katsuki looked him over. “We're talking. Now.”

He lead Yuuri to the waiting room and told him everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. From getting the packages from Ketty, to arriving in town, finding out Liliya was a person named Yuri, bringing him to the hospital, going back for Yulianna, and bringing her in as well. By the time he finished his statement both Yuri and Yulianna were in a shared room sleeping. “And Yulianna said that Aibek was in the house at the time I was leaving and judging by the amount of blood she was covered in he was hurt so I don't think he could have gotten very far.”

Katsuki called it in to his team and sent a unit to check the house. The room was silent as Yuuri waited to hear back from his men. 

Otabek occupied himself by checking on the two in the beds. Yulianna was clean again and looked to have a small bruise on her neck and others that were fading on her arms but other than that was fine. Yuri was deep purple in some spots and her (no his) eyes were swollen.  _ “But they're alive.”  _ He told himself.

“Look Otabek.” Officer Katsuki had been mostly silent except for several short phone calls and Otabek knew he was in enough of trouble as it was. “What you did was incredibly dangerous. Your brother is a Ringleader and it was by pure luck you managed to get in and out of there without him finding out and killing you on the spot.”

“I know sir I-”

Yuuri stopped him. “But, you saved these two and I know that the gratefulness they have pales in comparison to any reprimand I could give you.”

It was made clear that he wasn't out of the woods but Yuuri understood his intentions saying he did something similar when he was a rookie. Their conversation was cut short when his phone rung.

Yuuri stepped out of the room but returned moments later and pulled Otabek out to the car with him. “I'm being told you need to come with me.”

~

He knew there would be alot of blood but Otabek was not prepared for what he saw. Yuuri did his best but words couldn't describe what he was seeing. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and brought him back to reality. In the bedroom was a body with a sheet over it and he knew he was needed to make sure it was Ai and something in him really hoped it wasn’t.

_ “This is what she meant when she said it was all over now.” _

“Take your time. I know it's alot to take in.”

He nodded and took a step into the room. The air was stale and metalic and the further in Otabek got the worse he felt as he saw the full extent of the damage surrounding him. When he reached the bed a worker rolled the sheet down to the chin and Otabek fell to his knees. There was no doubt anymore. Not that there was to begin with but the hope he had was now gone too.

“Take all the time you need.” Officer Katsuki said from behind him. “I’ll be in the hall when you're done.”

Once everyone left the room Otabek looked at his brother’s face again. He felt under the sheet until he found his brother’s hand and held it. “What happened to you Karim?” he whispered. “What happened in our life for you to do something like this? What was missing to where you had to end lives to find it!?”

“Did you not have enough love, brother?” The hand was cold and starting to grow stiff as he spoke. “Біз сіздерді Айбек жақсы көретінбіз. Мама сені жақсы көрді, сені папа сүйді, сен балалық шағымда менің жақын досымсың және қазір бізге қарап отырсың.” he bowed his head as he began to cry.  _ (We all loved you Aibek. Mama loved you, Papa loved you, You were my closest companion in childhood and now look at us.) _

“And now you have Rachman following your footsteps.” there was a burst of anger at the though of their younger brother doing things like this. He remembered the way Yuri gripped his arm at the wedding after Rachman spoke with them and how he refused to even touch a page with his picture on it in his scrapbook and he got up to pace. “You have managed to avoid judgment in this life but he will not be so lucky.” he tried to stay angry but each time he looked down he just saw the vision of his brother as a child napping instead of doing his homework. Otabek dropped to his brother’s side again and just held the hand and cried harder. “This is all pointless.” He said wiping at his face. “I know you can’t hear me and it’s not like you listened to me anyway.”

He was finished. He had said all he could think of saying at that moment but at the end of it all Ai was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. As his older brother he wanted nothing more than to bring him back but as person who was learning the full severity of the younger man’s actions he wouldn't even if he could. 

The curtains were still open and Otabek could see the sun beginning to rise. He kissed Ai’s forehead and thanked Allah for allowing them to meet and be family in this life. “Maybe next time things will go differently for us brother.”

He covered the face back up and prayed. “Allah, you alone can forgive him for the sins he committed in this life. Those those brought to light and those that remain hidden. Heal his soul accordingly and if it be your will let us be a family again in the next life. Ұйықтаушы ағасы. Сіз жеткілікті жасадыңыз.”  _ (Sleep brother. You've done enough.) _

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki's voice was not what Victor had imagined from photos. It was soft, controlled, and serious. Almost shy.  _ “That's probably why he never wanted to call.” _

The conversations were short and sporadic but they were moving the investigation along quickly seeing as Yuuri only called to confirm or offer information. By now both sides were leaning towards the idea that Liliya Rodchenko was in fact Yuri Plisetsky and they were somewhere most likely with whichever Altin family member was in charge of the crime ring. Victor wrestled with whether or not to tell Milla and Nikolai. It was still uncertain if Yuri was still alive and he didn't want to give them hope that he was in case of the opposite.

As he worked late trying to piece the remaining puzzle pieces together to create a solid case to lock as many of the people involved up he got a call from the Feltsman family requesting an audience with not only him but Yuuri Katsuki as well. He sent a few messages back and forth trying to find the best way to hold this meeting seeing as Mr. Feltsman was still to ill from his stroke for traveling and Mr. Katsuki didn’t want to leave where he was with the eldest Altin son under his watch. 

Finally a decision for a video call was reached and Mr. Feltsman was brought in for it. The elderly man was accompanied by his attorney and granddaughter and he was stoic at first but Makkachin was a pro at melting hearts. Yakov was kind enough to begin a report with Victor while they waited for Yuuri to be free to join them and it turned out that he meant it when he said he was an old family friend. He and Otabek’s late father Akbota were schoolmates and had trained together in preparations for the Cold and Vietnam Wars. After they got older they went about handling family businesses and Mr. Feltsman turned his attention to the arts and Mr. Altin turned to globalization of his country's resources.

As his story was about to become unbearable the Skype ringtone sounded and Victor scrambled to answer and saw Mr. Katsuki sitting at a desk. “Mr Katsuki thank you for joining us.”

“Thank you for having me.” Victor almost couldn't take his eyes off of him. “Thank you for waiting for me. Mr Feltsman my name is Yuuri Katsuki from Interpol. Should we begin gentlemen?”

“Well, I was giving Mr. Nikiforov a bit of my history with both the Altin family and I was just about to explain how I knew the Plisetsky family.”

To condense, Yakov met Nikolai when his fiance at the time, Lilia Baranovskaya called off their engagement to marry the factory worker. “I thought if I transferred him to another factory then she would stay but nope. That woman packed up and moved right along with him.”

He told how he lost contact with them and continued the best he could with his life. “But just like I tell Beka it is very hard to do with a broken heart.”

Seeing as Mr Feltsman had a soft spot for the arts he made large donations to the ballet houses in St. Peter and Moscow one of which being the dance house Yuri was a principal dancer. “I've seen him dance several seasons and I always took a special interest in him but even more so when I found out he was the only grandchild of my beloved Lilia.”

Both detectives shared a look of surprise. Yuuri checked the timelines and said that it was plausible.

“Plausible?” Yakov scoffed. “The boy has her eyes. You don't see that shade of green on anyone. He has the Baranovskaya eyes. Besides, she was an only child as well and when she passed her family entrusted everything to me. Now there are multiple assets that I need to pass on to the boy so you would do well to find him.”

“And Mr. Feltsman what made you realize the connection.” Yuuri had stepped away for a moment to handle a call but was now back and as attentive as ever. 

“Now my last visit there I was told that he was on leave for this season by my board members but that red headed one, Babicheva I believe told me that he had been missing for several months and that I should talk to you.” He pointed at Victor. “Several weeks later Otabek visited me after my stroke and mentioned you Mr Katsuki and after giving it some thought I believe that my Beka's Liliya and Nikolai's Yuri are the same person.”

The interview continued for about an hour and Yakov said he would be in St. Peter for about a week for doctors visits and left the information that he could be reached at. “All else fails contact the brat in the hall. She knows too much including how to find me.”

Anya Feltsman simply laughed and kissed her grandpa as she helped him out of the office. Soon it was just Victor and Yuuri going over their notes and trying to comprehend all of their new information.

“Do you believe in the theory of 6 degrees of separation Mr. Katsuki?” Victor didn't know why he brought it up but it was too quiet as they worked.

To his surprise Yuuri laughed. “I don't but this family is starting to make me think about it. This is nothing short of a spider's web. Also, what is that brown fluff I keep seeing at the edge of the camera? It's distracting.” he tried to sound stern but Victor could see the smile he was trying to hide.

Victor gave a whistle and Makkachin made her appearance known by jumping into an empty chair. “She is a certified emotional support dog and helps me with difficult cases like this.”

Yuuri's stoic expression broke as he smiled at the poodle sitting and doing her best to wave.  _ “Cut it out Victor. You are not in love after a smile. Are you that lonely?”  _

“I have a teacup poodle back home named Victor.”

_ “Damn it.” _

“What a coincidence?”

~~~

It was unintentional for the rest of the call between he and Mr. Nikiforov to be about nothing but hobbies and pets but for once he was at peace. The information Yakov provided confirmed his theory on Liliya's true identity and Victor (probably on accident) invited him to meet Mr Plisetsky and Yuri's friend Milla if he thought it would help to further Interpol's side of the investigation.

It was late evening by the time he got to the voicemail Otabek had left him it was late evening and any plans he had were destroyed as he scrambled to find the quickest way out to the stupid boy's last location. He scrambled to contact as many of his men and said the rest should catch up when they could. 

He paused long enough to take a call from the tail in America who informed him that Rachman Altin was planning to return to Kazakhstan at the request of his mother. He gave the order to follow and finally secured the plane to where he was heading.

His asked around upon landing and was directed to the hospital when a woman said she had seen him bring in a young lady earlier in the day. 

As he walked in he saw Otabek leaning over the counter and relief flooded his system knowing that he was at the very least alive. Nevertheless he was ready to give the young man an earful.

After Otabek's report Yuuri couldn't be mad at him. He did try and reach out to him for help and from the state Yuri Plisetsky was in time was of the essence and to be honest, he probably would have done the same thing.

One of the hardest parts of his job was watching family members identify the remains of their loved ones. He had his men search the rest of the house to give Otabek privacy as he said his goodbyes to Aibek and when he was done drove him back to the hospital. Otabek wanted to keep busy saying he needed to call his mother and find a way to announce the death without interfering with the investigation but Yuuri had them give him a sandwich and a sleeping pill instead.

“You need to sleep Altin. You have been running on adrenaline and you have had nothing to eat since yesterday.” he tried to argue but Yuuri threatened to call for security. “Rest and for the love of god please don't try to leave without at least notifying me.”

Yuuri stayed by his side until the medication took effect and the young man was sound asleep on a chair in the corner. He took one last look at the two in the beds and sighed.  _ “At least for them worst is over.” _

_ ~~~ _

Yuri was still slipping in and out but now he felt different. There was something on his arm and from what he could tell the room smelled different. Cleaner. He could feel that there was more light now and he figured that he had been moved to a new room at Ai’s request. 

Somewhere in the room Liliya could still smell the handkerchief nearby and she tried to focus on that as she faded. The singing voice was there too and someone was always holding her hand but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out where she was.

_ “Maybe Ai sold you to the highest bidder and your new owner has you on display!” _

Yuri’s good eye was sealed shut by something but he could still see Dream Yuri sitting next to him with their legs dangling over the edge of a wall with only darkness under them. He tried to turn his head to get a better look but something was stopping him. 

_ “Нет, не маленькая Китти. They have you strapped in good.” _ a cold hand reached out and stroked Yuri’s face and he tried to shake it off and break free. _ “Why are you fighting it? You should be used to this by now.” (No, no little Kitty.) _

Panic set in and Yuri had the sudden urge to get out of wherever he was. He needed to open his eyes and free himself but how.  _ “Open your eyes damn it! Shake loose do something.” _

While she struggled Dream Yuri laughed until he dissolved and all that was left visible were their eyes. Liliya felt her body go cold. 

_ “Don't get your hopes up.”  _ Dream Yuri’s voice sounded far away as Yuri slipped under and felt like he was floating away. _ “You're far to interesting to kill.” _

At the last moment Yuri felt a strong hand he took to be his grandfather’s grab onto him and hold him steady.  _ “He’s right you know. You are far too strong to end here.” _

_ ~~~ _

Yulianna had to be restrained by Otabek as the intercom called for a “code blue”. Medical personnel rushed in and all she could do was watch as Yuri shook. She didn’t know any of the people but she did see Motka who was the nurse that checked in on them in the evenings. She watched as he put an oxygen mask over Yuri’s face and called for a dose of something called Midazolam and pushed it into his I.V and held him down until the shaking stopped.

She didn’t even realize she had been screaming the entire time until Motka took off his gloves and held her hands. “Ms. Sofinya, look at me please.” she tried but she didn’t like how still Yuri had become on the bed. 

“What did you do to him? Why was he shaking? Let go of me!” she tried to beat against Otabek but he wouldn’t budge. Yulianna needed to check on Yuri to make sure he was breathing. 

“Ms. Sofiya Yuri is fine. He was having a seizure and we gave him medicine to stop it.” Motka still held her hands firmly and spoke softly to counteract Yulianna’s yelling. Her flailing slowed down as she looked between him and Yuri whose face was no longer twisting in pain. “Он только спит.” _ (He’s only sleeping.) _

She looked over at Yuri again and Motka repeated the phrase as she was released from Otabek’s grip and lead over to the bed. She was given Yuri’s hand and could feel his pulse under his wrist. “Он только спит?”

“Он только спит.” Motka smiled and she nodded as they repeated the words together. “Yuri was probably having a bad dream and his body was trying to get him out of it but it confused itself.”

“But he will be ok?” She couldn't lose him. Not when they've come this far.

“Yes. The Dr says he needs to sleep for a few more days then we can start taking him off the medicine.”

“What is the Dr waiting for?” Otabek asked from behind her. In the week they had all been at the hospital Otabek refused to leave their side and wanted to know everything that was happening.

“The swelling in the left eye needs to go down a bit more then they will see if there is any damage. If not then we can let him wake up.” Motka took vitals and jotted them down in his chart. When he was done he did the same for Yulianna and offered to get her some tea.

She declined and he left leaving just her and Otabek. She was still tense around him since she knew that by now they had figured out she had been the one to kill his brother. She felt guilty whenever they locked eyes but he kept telling her that he understood that it was the only option they had. 

“If you hadn't somebody would’ve.” he had told her after they had talked about it for the first time. “Besides I already have a cover story in the works so you don't need to worry.” Just because she didn’t need to worry didn’t mean she wasn’t going to. The rest of the morning was quiet and Yulianna focussed on Yuri’s sleeping form.

After they were released from the hospital what was going to happen to them? Her plans for getting the two of them out didn’t include her living to tell about it or at the very least being allowed to walk free. She ran different ideas through her head until she dozed off. When she came back to the room was softly lit and it looked like late afternoon. In the chair by the window she saw Otabek’s friend Phichit sitting and looking at his phone. He must have noticed her foot move and he watched her readjust herself.

“Hey there,” he had the same friendly smile as always. “Don't mind me, Otabek and Kenjirou  just stepped out a few minutes ago to handle a call.”

She nodded and he turned back to his phone. They were quiet as the sun began to set and Phichit was nice enough to lower the blinds at her request. “Mr. Chulanont, Otabek said that they already have a story planned to cover up what I did. What are they saying?”

He scrolled through his phone and seemed to find what he was looking for. “The story only broke a few hours ago but here.” He handed her his phone. “They had a plane crash in the nearby area and had a coroner pronounce him dead at the scene.”

She read the news article and it spoke about his love of flying and it made it look like he had taken a plane out on his own which wasn't out of the according to the Altin family representative, and he lost control. “And the people believe this?”

Phichit shrugged. “From what I understand this was something he did often as a teen so it isn't too far fetched. And the family has enough money to pay off anyone who would say otherwise.” Just like he said. Nothing mentioned her or Yuri. No one has to go to prison. She read a few more articles that he showed her and the varied slightly but still none mentioned her, or Yuri, or the house. She didn’t know she was crying until he handed her a tissue. “Yulianna tell me what's going through your head right now.”

There was so much. Too much. “I guess I’m happy.”

“What is making you happy?” he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

“I don't have to go to prison for killing him. And Yuri is not going to be hurt anymore.” she spared a glance at the sleeping body in the next bed.

“What else?” he handed her another tissue.

“I’m scared because I don't know what is going to happen to us after all of this. Ai killed our families and we have no one. I don't know if Yuri would want me to tag along with him and I barely finished high school so I have no skills other than that of a housewife but Mr.Chulanont no one will want me now especially once they find out I’ve been, I’ve been-”

She could suddenly hear Aibek telling her exactly what she couldn't say. She didn’t know when she had grabbed Phichit’s hand but he let her grip it as hard as she needed to until she calmed down. Unfortunately Otabek and his assistant came back in at that moment and looked ready to knock their friend out for making her cry but she transferred her concerns and weight to him and he redirected his emotions. “What is going to happen to Yuri and me? No one is going to want us anymore.”

Otabek held her as she cried and Phichit explained to him what lead up to the situation at hand. “Yuli, I promise that I am not going to leave you or Yuri until you tell me to. I want to fix what my brother destroyed and even if I can’t fix everything I want to do what I can.”

She had always know he was the good brother. He always wanted to take care of anyone around him. She looked at his face and he looked worn out most likely from handling the media. She calmed enough for him to let go and they all sat together in relative silence for the rest of the evening. Even while Motka came in to take vitals and give updates on Yuri’s condition, Otabek stayed by the bedside. He was a calming presence but focused on the documents he had been given throughout their stay. She had always told Yuri she could and should trust him based only on the things she knew about him through Ai. Now Yulianna hopped she was right.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead I was working on a mermay piece but anywho back to our regularly schedualled angst.

When Motka clocked in and checked his schedule he saw Y. Plisetsky was scheduled for his optic evaluation the next morning meaning that he needed to start prepping him that night. It was great news and he wanted to tell the group right away but Motka decided that vitals were to be first. As usual and let himself into the room with a soft knock. “Good evening friends!”

Yulianna was sitting up trying to play a card game with Otabek’s assistant named Minami if he remembered correctly. The small man looked up and greeted him with a smile. “That time again already?” Mr. Altin had left to attend his brother's funeral and left his friend behind as a point of contact for him and Yulianna.

Motka gave a small smile. “That it is. Who is going first?” He made it sound like an option but as expected Yulianna bared an arm for the blood pressure cuff. He made small talk as he took her temperature and pressure and checked on her wounds that were almost completely healed.

He knew that for the most part what had happened to her and Plisetsky before coming to the hospital was none of his business but he couldn't help the feeling he got in his chest whenever he had to do that. He was trained to recognize the signs of abuse and it was all over the two of them physically and clear as day in Yulianna's eyes when he checked her pupil dilation. When he was done with her chart he picked up Yuri's. “Care to help me Ms. Sofinya?”

Her cheeks turned colors as she gave the smallest of smiles and got up to join him around Yuri's bed. This did two things for Motka, it 1) showed him how stable Yulianna was on her own two feet and 2) allowed her to see what he was doing and keeping her from panicking and avoid another meltdown. He checked the bruises around Yuri’s eyes and and took blood pressure even letting Yulianna listen to Yuri's heart.

He handed over his stethoscope and had her count the beats per minute and when he called time wrote the numbers on the chart. Yulianna read out the temperature on the device and he charted that down as well. “Keep this up and I might just have to have them make you as my assistant.” Motka joked.

Yulianna was skittish from what he could tell but there was a curiosity when she watched his movements. “I don't know if I would be any good at it.”

“Why not? You took care of Mr. Plisetsky very well even without proper training and look at you know, you can read a blood pressure machine as good as any of us here.”

He had to remember that complements didn't always go well with her. “You know Motka has a point.” Minami came in to save the conversation. “You could go in to nursing. No pressure of course but still a good option.”

She said nothing but sat down to think. “Maybe.” Motka finished up his evaluation and announced that Yuri was slated for surgery the next morning and he needed to start with preparations that evening. “What does that mean?”

It meant that he first needed to remove the feeding tube Yuri had then he needed to withhold some of the medication Yuri was taking but he needed to be careful since it could make Yuri have another seizure. “If he sleeps through the night then the Dr will operate in the morning and hopefully in about 2 days he can wake up for good.” For probably the first time he saw hope on their faces.

_ ~~~ _

Otabek didn’t want to leave but he had a rouse to keep up. He asked Kenjirou to stay and alert him with any changes with Yuri and Yulianna's conditions. Understandably she was nervous and as a show of good faith he handed her his wallet and held up a pinky. “I have many personal documents in this and I am entrusting it to you. Also I pinky promise to come back as soon as everything is over and you can ask any of my sisters, I never break these.”

Smiles from Yulianna were rare and he didn't blame her with all things considered but as she locked pinkies with him she laughed. “My sister loved to do these.”

He noticed the past tense but tried not to focus on it.

_ ~ _

If he wasn't at the hospital Otabek was taken in by the family of the young man that loaned him the car when he first touched down in Zaysan. His name was Muhammad Gashaw and he was the only son but second of four children to Alexei and Inkar Gashaw making him half Russian and half Kazakh. He was a tall and lanky young man who was about 4 years his junior with a rather animated personality that didn't seem to shy about making friends with him. He had a little sister about Zulfi's age named Aziza who would very proudly run her multiplication tables for him whenever she saw him at dinner. The older sister was Omid who though timid bested him in arm wrestling over whether or not he was to help do the dishes. Since she won he had to sit in the living room while she cleaned and he pouted. There the newest addition Ljubicica (Lubisca or Lubi for short) was all smiles and bouncy energy as she focused on gripping his fingers stubbornly trying to walk.

Just before leaving he had dinner with them one more time and repeatedly offered to give them something in gratitude. Alexei clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. “мой мальчик, even the best of us need help sometimes. Especially in times of grief. We are blessed to be of assistance to the Altin family.”  _ (My boy.) _

_ “If you only knew you wouldn't say that.”  _

Otabek stayed until he needed to catch his flight and Muhammad offered to drive him. “Something is bothering you.”

It was a statement and a fact. Otabek took a deep breath. “I have to leave my injured friends here and go mourn my brother. I will see another brother who I know is also responsible for some of the terrible things I have seen while here and I don't know if I will be able to control my anger.”

Muhammad visibly slowed the car down and for a moment Otabek feared he had said too much. Officer Katsuki told him to be careful about what he told people. They cleared security and Muhammad drove right up to the plane he, Officer Katsuki, and Phichit were taking to Atyrau for Ai’s burial and Muhammad still had yet to say anything. As he parked he cut off the engine and looked Otabek over carefully. “You are coming back to continue caring for your friends right?”

“Yeah.” where was this going?

“Your friends would want you to fight him?”

“I don't know. Most likely.”

“Would you want to?” Otabek had to think. He had never raised a hand in anger towards any of his family but this was new. He thought about Ai and how it could have gone if Yulianna had not gotten to him first. Muhammad took pity on him and held out his hand for a goodbye. “Whatever happens you make sure that you can live with yourself afterwards.”

They loaded the bags onto the plane and said goodbye for real this time. “You are sure there is nothing I can bring you back?” Otabek asked letting the man hug him.

“All I want is for you  to come back satisfied so you can care for the two that must stay. I know we have different gods but I will pray for you my friend.”

When was the last time someone had called Otabek a friend and meant it? They parted ways with a hug and Beka had to promise himself he wouldn’t cry as he boarded the jet and got ready for takeoff.

“I was afraid we would have had to leave without you Mr. Altin.” Mr. Katsuki joked as they reached cruising altitude.

“Part of me wishes you had.” his comment resulted in a snort from Phichit who had been in observation mode for the most part since the pair had been reunited. “Hopefully you found entertainment while you waited?” 

Mr. Katsuki nodded. “Your friend here can be quite the chatterbox.” Phichit had a cheshire smile and Otabek tried not to press the issue. 

It was quiet for the most part as they all were wrapped in their own thoughts. Phichit broke the silence when he came to sit next to Otabek to play a game. “So how long are you planning to stay with your family?” they settled playing Smash Bros while Officer Katsuki did paperwork.

“Just long enough to bury the body. I want to be back here as soon as possible.” he moved his Bowser to dodge the Kirby attack Phichit had just sent. “How is Yuliana doing in her sessions with you?”

Phichit’s Kirby absorbed the fireblast Otabek’s Bowser sent and returned it. “You know I can’t tell you.”

“I just want to know if she is talking to you. She seems to be doing better.” 

“Then you have your answer.”

“I’m just worried about her.” he tried a final attack combo causing him to use up the last of his stamina.

“You worry about alot of things Otabek.” Phichit wasn’t fast enough and his Kirby fell from the platform resulting in a win for Otabek. “If you want to talk to someone I can call my father.”

They put the game to reset and Otabek got up to get snacks. “I can't just talk to you?”

“As a friend yes. But because I'm a friend you most likely won’t get the help you need. My father has never met you before so he might be better.” The two pushed the game aside and relaxed. “You don't have to choose now but you are going through this just like Yuri and Yulianna. As your friend I don't want you to feel like you need to be the strong one. You need to work things out just like them.”

Grey eyes were locked on him as he tried to drink his soda in peace. “Let’s get through the next few days and I will think about it, ok?”

Phichit stuck out his hand for a shake. “Promise?”

~

The plane touched down in the early afternoon and the trio first headed to the hotel they were to be staying at instead of with his mother in Chkalovo. Otabek knew he wasn’t ready to face what was waiting for him there so he took his time getting set up. As they got settled Mr. Katsuki pulled him to the balcony  to talk about Rachman. “I am Expected to bring him in you know.”

Otabek shuddered at the thought of his little brother. “I understand.”

“I can only give him until the end of the funeral procession but if I lay eyes on him beforehand I have no choice.” he continued.

“Is that your way of saying you won’t be coming with us to dinner?”

“More or less.” Yuuri shrugged pulling out his phone. “Send you mother my apologies.” there was only silence as they looked out to the setting sun. “Also, I couldn’t help but overhear what you and Phichit were talking about on the plane and I have to agree with him.” Otabek looked between the officer and the horizon several times but didn’t say anything. “You try too hard carry the world on your shoulders and this is going to be a fight for all of you. Not just Mr. Plisetsky, not just Miss. Sofinya, and not just your mother. You are allowed to have feelings and you are allowed to ask for help Mr. Altin. I just don't want to see it happen to late for you.”

He knew both men were right but just because they were right didn’t mean it was going to be easy. His phone alarm went off reminding him he was going to be late for dinner if he didn’t leave in the next few minutes. “Thank you Mr. Katsuki. And just like I told Phichit, I’ll think about it.”

The drive to his mother’s house was forced silence seeing as Phichit was determined to remain as chipper as possible to keep the sour moods at bay. “So will the twins be there?”

“No. Traditionally women are not at Muslim funerals and since Ketty is only hours from birth they are there with her instead.” Otabek kept his eye on the road and tried not to grip the wheel too hard. 

“Oh boo. I was looking forward to seeing them.”

_ “Me too.” _ he thought as he turned into  [ the estate ](https://www.openlistings.com/p/5139-seneca-dr-dallas-tx-75209) .

“Dude your house is awesome!” Phichit looked like a kid on christmas day as they were greeted at the door by staff.

Otabek shrugged off his coat and handed it over. “Thanks but it’s my mother’s place.” 

As his jacket was taken there was the sound of running feet and his little Zulfi tore around the corner and jumped into his arms. For the first time in what felt like months he smiled. “Beka you’re late. Kosim was telling everyone that the funeral was going to start without you!”

“Well that sounds like him.” he adjusted her to balance her on his hip. “Zulfi this is mine and Mr. Kenjirou’s friend Phichit.”

She gave a shy greeting before being let down and she pulled her older brother after her to greet their mother. “Mama!! Beka is here with a friend!”

They were pulled into a sitting room and he saw his mother in full mourning attire. The little joy he had disappeared when she turned towards him. “Менің ұлым?”  _ (My son?) _

“Мейірімділік.” he couldn’t see past the veil she was wearing but he could hear the sorrow in her voice. No matter what had happened, Aibek was still her son and she had every right to mourn.  _ (Blessings Mama.) _

Sensing the shift in mood Zulfina and Phichit waited in the hall as Otabek crossed the room to kneel at her feet. He had told himself he wasn’t going to cry over his brother anymore but as he heard his mother’s cries he couldn’t help it. It was often joked that he got his emotions from her and in that moment he could see it. Eventually they both righted themselves and a maid brought in waters for them to drink and calm down. Otabek stayed seated on the floor and focused on the embroidery at the edge of her Burqa. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her hand in his hair. “Do you know what happened to my boy Beka? What happened to my little Karim?”

He looked up and took a shaky breath. “We lost him Mama. And we are going to lose Rachman too.”

“What do you mean?”

Otabek figured that his mother had no idea about the trafficking ring but he was never too sure. He felt something in his chest when his suspicions were proven true. “Did you ever wonder how the boys found and brought back Liliya?”

“Your uncles told me they followed tradition and they got permission from her family and paid the dowry and everything.”

He took his mother’s hands in his own. “Liliya was kidnapped Mama.” she tried to pull away in disbelief but he held on. “And on top of that she wasn’t even real. They took a person by the name of Yuri Plisetsky and forced them to pretend to be Liliya”

“That’s not true Beka. Tell me this is true.”

“It is Mama I-”

“No!!” she pulled away from him and got up. “Your father and I raised you all better than that! Kidnapping? Fake brides?”

“Mama please. I don't want to believe it either but I was contacted by one of the women Ai himself took and--.”

“No!!” Gauhar was besides herself and Otabek didn’t have it in him to argue. Instead he stood and wrapped her in a hug as she screamed. “My children are not criminals. This, No! Don't touch me No!! I can’t be -”

His grip tightened as she fought and soon they were both sitting on the floor. Not knowing what else to do he began singing an  [ old lullaby ](https://youtu.be/OJHLvYpAEO8) she used to sing to all of them.

Hours passed before either of them could move and at one point even Zufina came in to join the pile pulling Kosim with her. “Tomorrow we bury Aibek?” she asked drawing patterns on their mother's palm with her finger.

“Yes.” He sighed.

“Will Madi and Raushan be there?”

“сүйкімді емес. They are staying with Aunty Ketty cus her baby is almost here.”  _ (No sweetheart.) _

That distracted her enough to begin asking if they were all going to be going to see the new baby and he promised that if everything when well they should.

When Gauhar finally got up she retired to her room telling everyone she needed rest for the next day and kissed each of the children present good night. Otabek broke off to help her up the stairs and after her door shut he found himself looking at Kosim standing silently at the end of the hall.

“I heard what you were telling Mama.”

“I'm sorry Jibek you weren't supposed-”

“You're right about them.” Otabek felt the air get knocked out of him at his little brother's statement. “They took me with them once.”

He saw red and for the sake of the little boy in front of him he tried to remain calm. “Do you want to go sit somewhere and talk about it?”

Kosim was usually stoic and out of the 7, well now 6 of them looked the most like their father. They used to laugh about how he had the same stern look on his face at all time but at that moment the boy looked close to tears. He nodded and the two found a balcony to sit in the warm evening air together. Otabek offered him a seat right next to him but he declined wanting a bit of distance between them. For comfort they had the staff leave the area.

When he was ready he began telling Otabek about how on his last birthday Rachman had taken him to a very X rated music video shoot and was terrified the entire time. “He kept saying you were going to meet us and telling me that you had just called and I missed it. But Ai was there and I saw him yelling at some of the girls and hitting them.” Kosim was wringing the bottom of his shirt in his hands like he used to when their father would scold them. “I don't want to be in trouble like them. Am I going to be killed too?”

Tears finally broke and Otabek immediately scooped him up. “Don't worry менің кішкентай досым.” He said smoothing his little brother's hair. “I won't let anything happen to you.” He rocked the young boy until the crying stopped and repeated his promises but all he could think about was how to get his hands on Rachman.  _ (my little friend) _

“Are you going to tell anyone what I told you?” He asked in a small voice as they let themselves back in. 

“I have to make sure Mr. Katsuki has all of the facts before he gives out the punishment people deserve.” Kosim's face fell. “But other than him no one.” He crouched down and held his little finger up for a promise and smiled as they linked pinkies. As they passed the entryway they saw Rachman being helped out of his coat. “Jibek.” he whispered. “Go get your sister and Mr. Phichit and go to your room. I need to talk to our brother alone.” The young boy ran the other way to avoid being seen and Otabek focused on the new arrival.

Rachman finally noticed Otabek and started to come over to greet him but was pushed away. “Beka I haven't seen you in months and this is how you treat me?”

“After all of this you expect to just walk in here like everything is fine?”

Rachman looked at his older brother confused. “We are here for Mama and Ai right?”

_ “Is he really trying to play stupid with me?” _

Otabek didn't know where to start. “No Rachman we're here because yours and Ai's little side business got him killed.”

Rachman was unbothered as he took a drink from a maid. “What side business?”

_ “That's it.”  _ Otabek stormed over and snached the drink out of his hand and threw it across the room and slammed Rachman against the door. “I know the truth about Liliya and I know that you took our brother, our  _ baby brother _ to a photo shoot. Was it for the other girls you and Ai kidnapped?!”

“So what if I did? He's a man now.”

Beka threw him to the floor. “13 жаста. 13 Рахман!” He couldn't believe this. “And what will your excuse be for Yuri Plisetsky?”  _ (He's 13. 13 Rachman!)  _

“Who is that?”

God he was infuriating. “The real name of the person you kidnapped and had introduced to me as Liliya.”

Rachman laughed and brushed the broken glass from his hands. “Сіз бұл туралы ақылсыз ба? Мен ер адамдарға ұнайтын деп ойладым.” The moment he finished his sentence Otabek punched him in the head and the two flung fists back and forth until staff members pulled them apart.  _ (You're mad about that? I thought you liked men.) _

Once they both finally calmed down they were still being held apart but the anger was there. Now they both had bloody noses and had rolled in the glass enough to leave red lines on exposed skin. “You are no part of this family after tomorrow and I will see that you and my father's brothers and any other associates to your crime will pay the full price.”

Rachman scoffed. “Mama will never let you.”

Otabek went to charge him again but was effectively held in place. Seeing that he still thought he was untouchable Otabek knew there was going to be no end. He turned and stalked up the stairs to his little brother’s room. He knocked and allowed one of them to open the door. “I want you both to grab your clothes for tomorrow. You are coming back to the hotel with me and we can come back for breakfast but I am not leaving you here tonight.”

~

The next 24 hours where a blur and Otabek was thankful. Kosim and Zulfina road with them the hour back to town and he even let his little sister put bandaids on his arms and face to keep her occupied while Jibek spoke with officer Yuuri. Phichit somehow got pulled into a dance off as she showed her new training and he announced that he was also classically trained. He just failed to mention it was all  in the art of Fortnite dancing.

Morning came and though it was solemn he and his siblings were dressed and made their way back to their mother's house to join the rest of the family. When he saw Rachman he was happy to see that he was sporting a bruised eye and discoloration in other parts of his face. Before they could say anything to each other Gauhar stepped between them saying they can deal with whatever hangups they had after the funeral. “If you can't keep your hands to yourselves you'll be treated like the children you are acting like.”

Otabek reminded himself that by the end of today he would be under arrest and he didn't need to get involved. “Say a word to me and I'll destroy your image in front of the entire country.”

The funeral procession was televised and he followed the shrouded body with Rachman on his left and Kosim on his right and their mother with Zulfina behind them with the other women of the family. At the sight of burial an Imam lead them in Du'a. “ O God, if he was a doer of good, then increase his good deeds, and if he was a wrongdoer, then overlook his bad deeds. O God, forgive him and give him the steadiness to say the right thing.”

For the final time he held his little brother as they lowered him into the grave and faced him toward Mecca and after one last prayer said the final Taslim. They all knelt facing east and repeated Imam's words. “Assalaamu ‘alaykum warahmatullah.”  _ (Peace and blessings of God be unto you.) _

True to his word Yuuri only arrested Rachman after the festivities were over and advised him to go quietly to avoid making a scene for the paparazzi outside. There was fear in his eyes as it all finally began to set in. 

He didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long because he got a phone call from Madi telling him Ekaterina’s water broke and she was now in labor. He had to run and find his mother and the little ones to let them know and decide who was going and who was staying. Mama chose to stay and he texted Phichit that he had 10 minutes to get to the front of the reception venue or he was being left.

It was a 4 hour hour flight from Atyrau to Almaty. Raushan was in the waiting room with Ketty's other 3 children and they at least were happy to see new faces. Seeing that he needed it Raushan just hugged her brother. “Қазір біз жасаймыз.” It applied to multiple things and all he could do was chuckle and nod.  _ (We're done for now.) _

“They have Rachman for now and Aibek is buried.”

“We saw the procession. How are the others back in Zaysan?”

He had been getting updates from Minami and short calls with Yulianna and she told him that Yuri was scheduled to be waking up in the next few days and he promised to try and be there in time.

While they waited for little Zamir to make his entrance into the world the twins switched off in comforting Ketty as she labored through the night and consoling Otabek as he dealt with the fall out of his mother coming to terms with the evidence presented to her by the authorities. 

By the following midday, Zamir Musah Altin entered the world weighing 6lb 7oz. In being the head of the Altin family, it was Otabek’s responsibility to whisper the Adhan to his new nephew. He held the squirming baby and recited the words he heard his father whisper to his brothers and sisters and many of his cousins. After, the baby was handed over and Madi performed the Taneek and rubbed a piece of a soaked date on the upper palate and then he was handed back to his mother. 

“The circle of life isn’t it?” Phichit asked as they both took a coffee break.

Otabek was finally allowing himself to to relax and he looked over at his friend with watery eyes. “She named him after me.” he sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve. “I don't even know why I’m crying but god he just looks so small and he is so beautiful.”

Phichit put a hand on his shoulder and let him cry. They looked into the room and saw little hands reaching for Ketty’s face. “I guess he is a little reminder that there is still good in the world.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo good peoples!! I am so sorry for not updating. Life and writer's block for this story have been beating me in a dark ally for shits and giggles the past month or so but Happy Pride Everyone!!!! Be Queer!! Do Crimes!! Stonewall was a riot and every act of love is too!!

Yulianna barely slept as she watched over Yuri throughout the night. Motka came in several times and tried to urge her to get at least a little rest. “I am able to watch him you know.”

“нет. I can do it. He needs to get this operation so I want to make sure nothing goes wrong.”  _ (No.) _

“But you need rest too.” he knew it was pointless to talk to her when she was in protection mode but he still wanted to try. Yulianna looked between him and Yuri but only shook her head. 

“I want to do it.”

He admitted defeat and left her for the night. Periodically he looked in and checked vitals and took his lunch within view of the room. When he was getting ready to leave for the day he made them the final check of his shift.

“He slept the whole way through.” Yulianna told him as soon as he was past the curtains. “That means they can operate right?”

Motka added the final notes to the file and gave her a smile. “Everything looks good. I will have to let the charge nurse know and see how it goes.” he was glad to see her smiling and with less wires in the bed she had created a little nook for herself in Mr. Plisetsky’s bed and she sat and began whispering to him in low Russian.

Minami clapped him on the shoulder. “So I am guessing I should let Otabek know.”

“He did say he wanted to be back in time.”

~~~

Victor was a good man. He did his best to keep Nikolai and Milla informed about the investigation but Nikolai’s nerves only got worse as more and more women were found and there was still no sign of his Yura. Milla did her best to comfort him and even some of the men he played chess with in the park took to visiting him trying to help his days go by faster. One morning during breakfast a nurse knocked on his door saying he had a visitor.

“Это был давний друг.”  _ (It’s been a long time old friend.) _

Nikolai was surprised to look up and see Yakov Feltsman being lead into the room. “Mr.Feltsman?” he sat up more in disbelief.

“I think by now you can call me Yakov.” the man said, making himself comfortable in a side chair. There was unsure silence between the two considering their history. “How have you been?” Yakov spoke first. “I heard what happened.”

“Which part?” his answer was short, especially since there were many things that had happened since their paths last crossed.

Yakov sighed. “All of it. Alalija, our Lilia, and now our Yuri.”

Nikolai bristled. “Что ты знаешь о моем Юрии?”  _ (What do you know about my Yuri?) _

“Довольно. I met with the police already but you should know, Yuri seems to be mixed in with some unsavory characters from my past and I am worried for him.” The coil of fear in Nikolai’s stomach tightened. Yakov pulled his coat open a bit and Nikolai recognized the top of a vodka bottle. “I figured it was best I not show up empty handed.”  _ (Enough) _

Since he had healed enough, Nikolai was allowed to leave for several hours a day so the two made their way out to a park not far from the care home. It was quite for the first few shots until he slammed his glass down and looked at his former boss. “Говорить.”  _ (Talk.) _

Yakov told him everything. From his friendship with the Altins to the traffic ring the men were running back in his day, to an arranged marriage and the realization that several of the younger men in the family had taken over. “I was at the wedding and I will admit I was well past my limits but I noticed the young bride looked fearful so I went to congratulate them and that was when I noticed the eyes.”

Nikolai tossed back his next helping. “I always told him he had his Grandmother’s eyes.” 

“The interaction was short but it did strike me as odd and it stayed in the back of my mind for a very long time.” 

“The curse of the Baranovskaya eyes.” 

The two men shared a laugh and for the first time in probably about 60 years looked at each other without animosity. “If you are lucky to look into them once,” Yakov began.

“You might be lucky enough to have them looking back forever.” Nikolai finished. 

They shared another round and Yakov finished up the story talking about a son named Otabek who came to see him after his stroke. “By that point Yuri was gone again but I trust Mr. Nikiforov’s work and if the need be I know Beka will use every cent he has to find him.”

_ “Life has a funny way of bringing things full circle when you least expect it.” _ Nikolai thought.

When he had his fights with Mr. Feltsman when they were both in their youth, he never expected their paths to cross again. He thought about his late wife and looked at the man who loved her probably just as much as he did. “When they find Yuri what do you want from him?”

“Lilia’s family wanted to pass on the inheritance. She was an only child and refused to speak with her family since they didn’t want her to marry you remember?”

He did. He had yet to find a woman more stubborn than her. Only his little Yura came close.

“Well her mother signed it over to me with the condition that I find her or a child, well grandchild in this case, and have them take the name and what comes with it.”

From behind his companion Nikolai could see Milla probably coming out to get him. He quickly pushed his glass towards Yakov to warn him and he got the message and tossed the glasses and drink into his bag. “All that will be up to Yura when he comes home.”

_ “When he comes home.” _ he thought to himself.

“Indeed.” he smiled as the young lady approached. “Hopefully the temper has mellowed some now that it has mixed with other bloodlines.”

Finally Nikolai laughed a full bodied laugh. “Not in the slightest my friend. Not in the slightest.”

~~~

There was a constant soft buzzing in Liliya’s ears. Her eyes were feeling better and at least in whatever place she was in she was able to open both and look around. She found herself often sitting alone in a room surrounded by walls of some type. It wasn’t dark like the one she used to be locked in but greyish, sometimes almost white on a good day. Or as good a day he could have. Yuri noticed that depending on his mood the material the walls were made of ranged from seemingly bullet-proof glass to almost a sheer curtain.

Other than the buzzing there were the occasional mumbles that he could hear as he sat and watched everything that was happening on the other side. Yuri would be sitting and just watching as Deda or Yulianna went about their daily tasks and it felt like days passed between blinks. Sometimes there was a stern looking woman with eyes like his and she always seemed to be half between scolding him and watching him with something akin to hope in her eyes. She never moved but he felt like her eyes followed every move he made. He still didn’t know where he was but no one was hurting him so at that moment it was more than enough.

If they focused hard enough Yuri could smell what was happening around them. Wherever Liliya was in the real world still smelled medical but ever so often there would be a whiff of the handkerchief and a smile would find itself settled on their face. 

There were times Liliya found herself looking at Yuri (or was it Yuri looking at Liliya? They could never really tell anymore). Either way she tried to figure out what was to happen to her. Or him? Them maybe? Liliya was who Yuri knew he needed to be in order too survive just like Yulianna had to be Franchesca, but Yuri was who Liliya actually was. _ “Maybe we can be the same person.”  _ they both had their own feelings and personalities and depending on what was waiting for them when they opened their eyes it could possibly serve to their benefit in the event they try to escape again. 

At some points Dream Yuri would appear and make faces and gestures or try to bring up bad memories but as long as there was buzzing he couldn’t speak and Liliya could pretend he wasn’t there. 

_ “Do you really think whoever owns you now is going to make the same mistakes Ai did?” _

Yuri was startled and that was when he realized that the buzzing had stopped.

_ “He no doubt would have told your new “Master” everything. Even the best ways to punish you.” _

Dream Yuri was trapped behind the walls of the room but Liliya could see him still trying to break through and get to her. He grew in size forcing the box to shrink around Yuri. His fingers looked like razors and he clawed at the barrier between them while the smile from Liliya’s nightmares was plastered on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Yuri was trying to be brave for once but there was now a white smoke pouring out of Dream Yuri’s eyes and mouth. “I will get away from this place. And you!”

Dream Yuri laughed and punched through what turned out to be glass.

_ “О, мой милый маленький котенок. Сбежать невозможно.” (Oh my sweet little kitten. Escape is impossible.) _

The smoke filled Yuri’s lungs and he felt everything go black just as his monster reached for him.

~

“Юрий, любовь моя, ты меня слышишь?” the voice was feminine but sounded like it was coming from far away or like he was underwater.  _  (Yuri my love, can you hear me?) _

He felt heavy. Where he was before made him feel like he was floating  _ (almost like when he danced) _ but now he felt like he was buried under rocks. He tried to turn his head to the side but he heard the voice again a bit clearer this time. “Yuri. can you hear me?”

He tried to say yes but his tongue felt too big for his mouth. “Mr. Plisetsky, if you can hear us can you try to open your eyes for us?”

This was a new voice and smell and Yuri didn’t like it. The feminine voice sounded like it was right next to his ear when she repeated the request in her own words and she sounded borderline frantic. “George Adamka Plisetsky you will open your eyes now. You and I have come too far for you to leave me like this.”

_ “I’m not even sure I know who you are or how you know my full name like that.”  _ Yuri thought to himself now irritated.

Liliya focused as best she could and began trying to open her eyes. It took some effort but after a minute or two of trying, her eyes opened one by one and saw the blurry outline of  people surrounding her crying. No one more than the woman standing over him. It sounded like Tülki. When she asked her throat felt like she had been trying to swallow rocks.

“Not Tülki.” she said gripping his hand. “Yulianna.”

That didn’t make sense. Yulianna was dead. He saw her die. “Where am I?”

A man came to the side of the bed with a cup of water. He pushed a button and whatever he was laying on began to move. “Yuri, my name is Motka. You are at the Zaysanskaya Hospital. Are you able to tell me what happened to you?”

Something wasn’t right. Why were they calling himYuri? 

_ “This is a trick. Ai is testing you. Are you going to disappoint him again?”  _ Dream Yuri was the only one in focus and he was floating over him. There was no longer any smoke coming out of his mouth but large black eyes stared him down.  _ “Tell them the truth, Liliya.” _

“Yuri are you still with us?” a second man leaned forward and looked at her. She felt like she knew him but she couldn’t place from where.

“My name is’t Yuri.”

“Yes it is.” Tülki was clearing up and Liliya could see she lightened her hair. 

_ “Now you really look like Yulianna.” _

“You don't have to be Liliya any more. Ai is dead.”

“So is Yulianna.” she didn’t mean to sound harsh but there was to much she was not understanding. Now she was scared. “Please just tell me where I am.”

Tülki let out a frustrated scream before getting up and rushing out of the room followed by the man who’s name she couldn’t recall. Liliya looked up at Motka. Between him and Dream Yuri he couldn’t figure out what was real and what wasn’t. “Can someone please tell me what is happening?”

~~~

Otabek made it to the hospital just in time to see Yulianna run past him clearly upset and followed by Minami. He exchanged a glance with Phichit and though he wanted to be by Yuri’s side as soon as possible he turned and followed Yulianna out to a courtyard area. “Yuli? It’s just me. What’s wrong?” 

She was startled by his voice as expected and only cried harder when she realized it was him. “He still thinks he has to be Liliya and thinks that I am dead.” she said as she paced back and forth. Otabek offered her his handkerchief and she used it to wipe her face. “I just thought that he would wake up and I could tell him that everything was over and we can move on with our lives but I don't know what to do now.” 

It was good to hear that Yuri was awake and talking but very upsetting that he was still stuck in whatever mentality Aibek had put him in before hurting him. 

“There you are Yulianna.” they both turned and saw Motka in the doorway. “I was afraid you ran out into the street. Mr. Altin, welcome back.”

He shook the nurse’s hand in greeting. “Thanks. How is he?”

Motka looked between the two of them and sighed. “I probably should have warned you before hand but Mr. Plisetsky is going through some disorientation and is trying to keep the narrative he was following in the most recent memory for what he believes to be his own safety.”

Otabek and Yulianna looked at each other. “Your psychologist friend could probably explain this better,” He continued. “but Yuri is waking up in a new environment 2 weeks after whatever originally knocked him out to begin with so it's going to take some time for him to regain his grip on reality.”

He handed them each booklets on medically induced comas and the after effects before offering them some waters. Otabek agreed saying it was probably for the best they stay outside for a bit longer.

The pair sat on a bench and looked out towards the mountains. “How was the funeral?” she asked as she dried her face.

Beka laughed and brought out his phone to show her the pictures Phichit had taken. “I finally told my mother the truth about him and Rachman. And he was arrested that evening and he is currently sitting in Interpol custody.”

She swiped through and complemented Phichit's photography skills. “Is that why Mr. Katsuki isn't here?”

“Yeah. Paperwork, you know.”

The pair looked through the booklets in silence until Yulianna decided they should go back inside. “I know you're anxious to see him.”

He was but he didn't want to force her to go back if she wasn't ready. “Are you ok though? We can take some more time if you need it.”

Yulianna accepted a few more minutes before starting back to the room. “I let my emotions get the best of me and if I plan to be a support for Yuri I can't keep doing that.”

Over the last few weeks Otabek imagined what his reaction would be to seeing Liliya/Yuri again. After everything he learned about the situation from Yulianna and Officer Katsuki he wanted to do everything he could to make it right but he started to realize there was nothing he could really do to fix what had happened. 

He tried not to think about his feelings but each time he looked at the sleeping form he couldn't ignore them. He had fallen in love with Liliya but now that he knew she was actually Yuri he wasn't sure if it was all part of the act or if it was Yuri he was in love with too.

_ “Don't be selfish Beka.” _ he told himself.  _ “Their life is in shambles and you want to think about things like that.” _

He dutifully followed Yuli back into the room and found his hands sweating.  _ “Oh god what if they hate me and I send them into a panic?” _

Beka took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He was ready (he was not ready). He took the final step and looked at the bed. Yuri was sitting up and looking at him with wide green eyes.  _ “I forgot how beautiful their eyes were.” _ he took a few more steps in and tried to remember to breathe. Pale skin was covered in fading bruises and there was dirty tape residue on Yuri's face and arms but Otabek still found them entrancing.

"Otabek?" The voice was as soft as the day they met for the first time and for a moment Otabek was afraid that his heart would explode in his chest.

He gave a small smile of relief. "Привет, моя любовь."  _ (Hello my love.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers who made it this far: Hi!! The name Yuri is aparently a diminuative of the name George. the more you know I guess.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update after such a long time my apologies. life has been kicking my ass and writing inspo has been sparce. hopefully I will be back into the swing of things soon. (●´ω｀●)

As Milla practiced her [échappé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvifI9cMydg) Potya putted around the dance hall swatting at unattended ribbons and curtains. It was well after 11 pm but she wasn’t able to sleep and decided to sneak in for some extra practice. She ran old choreo for warm ups and found herself doing one of Yuri’s old pieces . Her emotions got the best of her and she found herself sitting on the ground after a fumbled turn and she stared up at the ceiling. Potya took this as an invitation to play and charged over as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“Эй, ничего из этого.” she tried not to laugh as the cat climbed onto her stomach. Milla gave in and gently scratched around the creature’s ears. “I don't know what to do any more Potya. Victor says we need to be patient but I haven’t heard anything in almost 3 weeks.” _(Hey, none of that.)_

Potya squirmed batted at her hand and face mewing. “And where did all of your energy come from? Most of the day you are nothing but a heap of fur on the couch.” the Ragdoll cat began creeping it’s way up her chest and Milla tried to sit up before she got to high but the cat beat her to it. “Oh no, you will not suffocate me this time ты толстый кот.” _(you fat cat.)_

Determined, Potya climbed up to her shoulders and laid herself across them. “Strange hill you have chosen to die upon but you  shall die nonetheless.” she got to her feet with the cat still in place and she began her [ balancé ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4KpltnVj-g&list=PL8F6530E882656F94&index=12), bouncing the cat as she moved from foot to foot.

Eventually the cat was let free and she continued eventually growing tired herself. Potya had long since curled up in her bag and watched her sleepily. “Let me run this program through one more time then we can go home ok?

She ran the sequence that was to be practiced for the following day and once she was satisfied scooped up the cat and made her way back to the apartment for the night.

~

In his absence Milla had been tasked with teaching the classes Yuri had been in charge of. After what she found out from Sara's brother it was difficult to look at the other dancer without wanting to claw her eyes out.

Milla could see that Sara was just as much aware of her when Victor took to dropping by unannounced. She had stopped whispering under her breath to other girls and seemed ready to snap at anyone that made eye contact.

 _“Serves her right.”_ Milla thought. _“Maybe it’s proof she still has a conscious.”_

It was now autumn and preparation for Swan Lake and The Nutcracker were beginning. Milla was given the role of Sugar Plum and another principal dancer was cast as Odette while Sara was once again one of the swans.

“WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Milla heard a few days later from down the hall. She noticed Sara had not been in class that day and upon closer inspection found her in the headmaster's office. “DO YOU KNOW THE SACRIFICES I HAVE MADE TO BE APART OF THIS COMPANY?”

The headmaster Sonya Goustich was normally a composed and sophisticated woman who Milla admired usually from afar. She sometimes sat in on classes and when she felt the need to make corrections, students and teachers were all in her crosshairs. But now as Milla watched through the reflection of a display case, salt and pepper hair seemed to be falling out of its proper bun and Miss Sonya’s face seemed red.

“Thousands of young men and women make sacrifices everyday to try and get into this company Ms. Crispino, and many don’t get as far as you so please do not consider yourself special.” Sonya opened her drawer and slammed a file onto the desk. “And in regards to sacrifice, I have been in conversations with the RIC in regards to Mr. Plisetsky's disappearance and an investigation was conducted on each student here.”

Sara visibly stiffened. “I never consented to that.”

“You're in Russia my dear, that doesn't matter. Besides, you are in this country on a student visa so background checks are mandatory. But what I find interesting, is that your results came back with a disturbing trend of people in your classes abruptly ending their dancing careers. Care to explain?”

Sara's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish. “That has nothing to do with me.”

_“Bullshit.”_

“I don't have all of the information but one of our biggest benefactors has a soft spot for a certain Yuri Plisetsky who has unfortunately vanished under similar circumstances as your former classmates.” Milla wished she could see Sara’s face at that time. “Now he just left my office and is threatening to withdraw his support if we do not have Mr. Plisetsky located in a timely manner.” The conversation was cut short when someone’s phone started ringing. It Milla longer than it should have to realize it was hers and she quickly ran off onto a stairwell to answer it.

“You know snooping on people is a bad habit Milla.”

She let out a light chuckle at the sound of Victor's voice. “I wasn't snooping Mr. Nikiforov. Besides, isn't that pretty much what you do for a living? How did you see me anyway?” 

There was a laugh as she made her way out of the building and she looked around but couldn’t see him. She very quickly spotted a head of silver hair in a parked car across the street. “ I have eyes everywhere. And you know this isn't about me.”

“Ok, what is it about then?”

She watched the driver's side window roll down but he didn't look in her direction at all but instead at the mirror. “I have new information and some people for you to meet. Are you done for the day?”

 _“I am now.”_ she quickly hung up and ran over to his passenger side and got in.

~~~

As it turned out, strange was one of the many words one could use to describe Agent Nikiforov. He was taller than he appeared on screen and his eyes, his eyes were always dancing from a page, to Yuuri's face, to the Altin brother who had been in their custody for about 2 and a half weeks by now, then back to Yuuri's face, to Makkachin who was adamant that all attention be on her, before they settled again on Yuuri's face.

“You don't like when people look at you for too long Mr. Katsuki?” Yuuri was probably overreacting but the question sounded dangerously flirtatious.

“Well I tend to blend into the background with what I do.” his attention was focused on the poodle trying to take up as much if his lap space as possible. “So yes, being noticed is out of the ordinary for me.”

He could feel Victor watching him. “Well any who choose not to acknowledge you are missing out.”

Yuuri faced away and focused on the file in his hand trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. “Arent we just a ball of excitable energy?” he laughed as Makkachin jumped into the chair next to him

Victor got up and came to sit across from him.“Are you talking to me or my dog?”

This was not a game Yuuri felt like playing even though Nikiforov was making it hard to focus. “It applies either way. But on to what we should be talking about, what are we going to do about the Altins?”

He sighed and began playing with his dog’s tail. “Well we need to begin setting up for trial and have people directly related to the crimes committed come forward to take the stand.”

Yuuri didn’t mean to scoff but it conveyed his feelings. “Victor, we are dealing with pretty much the Royal family of Kazakhstan and that boy knows that. In fact I'm pretty sure he's counting on it. Even if we bring in solid evidence and all the witnesses we could get our hands on, people like this always get to go free.” 

He didn’t mean to sound pessimistic but he had seen this happen so many times in his years in Interpol. Yuuri was tired of seeing rich men and women committing terrible acts and getting away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist because they have enough money in their corners. Caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t feel Victor scooting closer. “Is there something wrong Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Мой дорогой Юри, how many years have you been on this case?” _(My dear Yuuri,)_

“4, maybe 5.” in reality it had been open for about 10 years before he had been passed the case when the original agent retired and handed it off to him. It had been one of the more important cases and wanting to get it done during his career. So this was an accomplishment.

Victor had somehow without him noticing, moved closer and he found himself watching as his hands ghosted through silver hair. “From where I stand you have made several big breaks in this case and deserve to feel proud of yourself.”

Even though the office floor was empty except for the 3 of them Yuuri felt himself blushing but he made no effort to move from the position they were in. “Pride is a dangerous thing in this business.”

“Let me take you to dinner tonight.”

Yuuri's chest tightened as he looked away. “That would be unprofessional.”

“How?” He almost seemed offended. “We are the heads of two intelligence agencies working on the same case.” Yuuri still couldn't bring himself to say yes or no so Victor stood up and took him by the hand. “We're going to dinner. We are going to take a break from work for the next 12 hours so you can relax and recharge. Come Makka darling.”

~

Though he still saw it as highly inappropriate for the two to be seen together outside of work, he could admit that Victor was a gracious and entertaining host for the evening. They dropped Makkachin at his apartment and spent the rest of the evening at dinner with their phones off. 

When the pair returned to the office the next morning there was noticeably less tension as they tried to decide what their next steps should be. “Otabek would be instrumental in reading Aibek’s notebooks. And he could be a valuable witness for our side.” Victor offered.

“But since you are old friends it could raise some criticism.”

“Nothing worth doing happens without criticism.” Victor was sitting much closer now and Yuuri found he didn’t mind as the man casually knocked their knees together.

“What about Yuri’s side of the case? I have yet to personally meet any of them.” Victor agreed and tried to set up meetings with Yakov for the next time he was free and told him about Milla and Nikolai. Yuuri was presented with the letters she had written and asked if she could be brought in for questioning. 

Victor poured them both coffee and sat back down. “I will set up the meeting with Yakov and Milla if you,” he pushed the sugar cubes towards Yuuri to help himself. “Get Otabek to come out here.”

Yuuri took the sugar and handed over the cream. “You make it sound difficult.”

Victor said nothing but fixed Yuuri with a smile.

~

“This was a set up from the beginning and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Otabek had just spent an extensive amount of time explaining why he couldn’t come to Russia.

“Bek can be stubborn when he wants to be.” Victor laughed not looking up from his tug of war battle with his dog.

“Upside, Plisetsky is awake and talking. Downside, Yuri is adamant that he still needs to be Liliya and Altin doesn’t want to leave them alone.” he sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. “I just want to get this trial process over with. I feel like nothing short of a court order is going to get him out here when he is like this.”

Victor got up and asked one of his secretaries to take Makkachin outside for a bathroom trip. “If I can get him to agree to come out I want you to let me buy you dinner.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the taller man.“Everything is a trade off to you isn’t it?”

“Never a trade off. Only compromise my little Piggy.”

 _“You really shouldn’t have told him you were born in the year of the pig.”_ Yuuri berated himself trying not to like the little pet name (if it could be called that). _“And you need to stop flirting and focus on the case.”_  

“Fine. But you only get one shot.”

Victor smiled and went to call Otabek from his office phone on speaker. As expected Otabek was upset with them calling back to back and he didn’t even bother with a proper greeting. “How is Yuri?”

“I know Mr. Katsuki already told you.” Yuuri approached the desk with his arms folded. 

“You're right but I want to hear it from you.”

Otabek sighed and began speaking in fast Russian which Yuuri was not fluent enough in to follow. Victor’s playful demeanor disappeared and he seemed genuinely concerned about his friend. Whatever he didn’t tell Yuuri he was clearly telling Victor and he could hear the earnestness and pain in his voice. Victor’s voice was soothing and calm as he tried to calm the younger man down. And Yuuri found himself lulled by the smoothness in his voice. _“No one should have the ability to make me feel like this.”_

There was conversation for a few more minutes before Victor reached his point but in english. “Well maybe learning about his real past will help?” There was a heavy sigh and grumbling before an answer that sounded like an affirmative. “Meet me in my office by the end of the week.”

The young man unenthusiastically agreed and hung up. Victor looked worried and ran a hand through his hair. Yuuri gave him a moment before walking over putting a hand on Victor's back and leaning against the desk. “That sounded difficult.”

“The funny thing is I know his heart is in the right place.” he said sitting back to look up. “I remember when he was a little boy and there was a really bad earthquake near our border. He flew to the epicenter by himself without telling his parents and set up aid stations.”

“He is a fixer.” Yuuri offered. “That was one of the first things I noticed about him when we first met.” Victor nodded and the pair sat quietly looking out the different windows they were facing. Yuuri never moved his hand and by the time Makka was let back into the office Viktor had he head leaning against the extended arm. 

“So where do you want to go for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Human trafficking is still a problem all over the world so if you see something say something.  
> NATIONAL HUMAN TRAFFICKING HOTLINE FOR THE USA (Call 1-888-373-7888 ( TTY: 711))
> 
> UK HOTLINE CALL Crimestoppers on (0800 555 111)


End file.
